The Seal of Trust
by randomteenager
Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but, after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. Sequel to: The Dating Game.
1. Chapter 1: Finally Together

**A/N:**** Enjoy the first chapter of **_**The Dating Game**_** sequel.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story. But the idea for the title goes to 9NightDragon!

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but, after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku (Sequel to: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Finally Together**

Sakura woke up, dazed and exhausted. She took a tired glance at her digital clock. _5:53 AM_, it read. Sakura mentally smacked herself.

_I woke up earlier… for nothing…_ she thought to herself, sighing as she bent her arm over her forehead.

_**Hmm… do you think Sasuke-kun's up? Maybe we can do something with him to pass the time till school starts**_! her inner self suggested. She wriggled her eyebrows in a mischievous manner to go along with her comment.

Sakura groaned, hearing shuffling from the downstairs. "Looks like Mom and Dad are up," the pink-haired girl mumbled to herself. Feeling her body drowse into exhaustion, she fell asleep once again.

About an hour later, deep sea green eyes fluttered open.

_Great, now what time is it?_ the playgirl thought, rolling over the pink sheets of her bed to glance the clock_. 6:55 AM,_ she thought. _Time to get up. _She pushed the sheets off of her, her body shivering from the immediate change in temperature.

She got out of bed, a pair of short-shorts and a white tank top on her body, and took a loud, long yawn. She walked over to her window, slipping off her tank top, throwing it to the side carelessly as she rubbed her eyes in a tired manner. She did a couple of stretches, awakening her tired body.

-

-

-

Sasuke woke up, rolling over on his midnight blue bed sheets and looking at the clock. _6:52 AM,_ it read. He narrowed his onyx eyes, pushing the sheets off him to reveal his shirtless body clad in only simple pair of navy blue boxers with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on the fabric.

His vision blurred, taking note that he was half awake and half dazed. He stretched out his muscles, making a silent yawn as he walked over to the window. As his blurry vision slightly cleared, he squinted his dark eyes and made out the figure of a thin body, soon noticing it was a woman's.

_Nice body…_ his sleepy mind concluded.

Then he saw a blur of pink, and a perverted smirk graced its way on his handsome features.

_Well, well, if it isn't my Sakura-chan…_

-

-

-

Sakura, feeling a pair of eyes on her, turned around and looked at her window, only to see a pair of blinds in front of her but not completely covering her view of the house next to her—at least not covering a certain smirking Uchiha, that is.

She felt her cheeks grow hot, remembering that she had forgotten to close the blinds of her window and looked down at her half-naked form.

_That little—! _

—_**Sexy—!**_

—_Pervert!_ Sakura finished, getting cut off by her alter ego before finishing her thought. She scowled at him, thinking that he would realize that she caught him peeping on her and would look away.

But, not knowing that he was really only half awake and couldn't see fully, he didn't look away.

She shrieked, part in embarrassment and in frustration, closing the blinds and turning around, flushed as she absent-mindedly covered herself.

_Wow, I can't believe him. Just because we're dating now doesn't mean he can just… _ogle_ me like that! _She shivered at the remembrance from the thought.

_**Why not? Any other guy would've done that too in his position…**_

Sakura frowned at her inner self's comment, knowing that it was true.

-

-

-

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow at her action.

_Why'd she close the blinds? It's not like she has anything to hide…_ he thought to himself, deciding not to think about it for now.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for a piece of clothing to put on, other than his boxers that were already on him.

His eyelids lowered over his eyes, hooding his endlessly dark onyx orbs.

-

-

-

Sakura quickly changed, not caring at the moment what it was she threw on. When she finished, she quickly walked out of her house, locking it behind her and walked towards the Uchiha's Estate. After all, he did live right next to her.

She rang the doorbell once, and after not hearing an answer for a while, began to knock.

Mikoto Uchiha—Sasuke's and Itachi's mother—came out, a warm loving smile on her face. "Ah, Sakura-san. What can I do for you?"

Sakura flashed her a wide smile. "Good morning Mikoto-san, sorry to bother you like this," she spoke respectfully, twirling a strand of distinct pink hair on her finger. "May I see Sasuke-kun?"

Mikoto gave her a knowing smile, nodding her head and stepping aside to let Sakura in. Sakura, being the courteous person she was, gave her a quick bow. "Thank you," she added before heading towards the stairs.

She walked up the stairs and reached the top, looking at the dozens of rooms around her. She mentally smacked herself.

_Even though I've been coming here for the past few weeks, _she thought,_ I still can't figure out where Sasuke-kun's room is. _She laughed to herself aloud.

_**Why don't you just go open up any door you see?**_ Inner Sakura advised.

Sakura followed the advice; walking towards any room she guessed was Sasuke's and opened it. She walked towards a seemingly dark room, opening it and peering inside.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured quietly, squinting her eyes to find the raven-haired boy.

"Looking for Sasuke, are you?" Itachi's low, gravelly voice came from behind her.

Sakura jumped, startled, whipping around to see Sasuke's older brother. "Oh, Itachi-san," the blossom-haired girl breathed, taking a sigh of relief. "You scared me."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing outside my room?"

Sakura flushed with embarrassment, realizing she chose the wrong room. "Oh, I—nothing, really. I was just looking for—"

"Sasuke?" the elder Uchiha finished for her.

Sakura gave him a sincere smile and nodded. "Can you show me where it is?"

Itachi looked at the former playgirl, shrugging. "Hn," he answered her, walking off with Sakura following.

_Why is it him and Sasuke-kun always say 'hn' and 'aa'? Is that a secret language between them or something?_

_**Who knows? Maybe they're secretly psychics who talk telepathically—**_

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Itachi stop, emerald eyes glancing up his back before peering around him, viewing the open door that now revealed her boyfriend's room.

Sasuke, now fully awake, glanced at the entrance upon hearing the door's hinges creak while being opened. He scowled upon seeing his elder brother.

"What the hell do you want?" he spoke darkly to his older sibling.

Poking her face over Itachi's broad shoulder, her teenage, female mind couldn't help the blood that pooled to her cheeks, flushing upon seeing Sasuke clad in merely a pair of short jet black boxers.

The Uchiha, upon seeing Sakura's being, softened his glare faintly.

"Your girlfriend wants to see you," murmured Itachi in response, moving aside as Sakura stepped in the room with a face rivaling that of a tomato.

_**So much for giving him a piece of your mind**_, her inner self stated sarcastically, commenting her outer self's appearance.

Upon hearing the remark, Sakura quickly snapped out of her lusting gaze, remembering what she came here for. Her face drained the red from her cheeks as her expression now formed into a scowl, sauntering over to the Uchiha.

Pulling her hand back, she moved it swiftly, giving him a hard slap across his cheek.

Onyx orbs widened vaguely in confusion, whipping his head straight as he took in the sight downwards of his fuming girlfriend. Itachi held an amused smirk on his handsome face upon witnessing his younger sibling get hit, deciding to leave his little brother to suffer under a woman's wrath.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke questioned gruffly, rubbing his bruising cheek.

"That's for peeping on me, you peeping tom!" shouted the blossom-haired girl angrily at him, cheeks now flushed with anger.

Sasuke looked at her, "'Peeping'? What are you talking about?" He paused for a moment, going over what he had been doing earlier in the morning to understand what his girlfriend was speaking of. When he comprehended what she was referring to, he clarified, "My vision was blurred when I looked out the window, all I saw was your hair."

Sakura scoffed at his excuse. "Yeah, right! You were smirking!"

"What, a guy can't smirk at his girlfriend?" the Uchiha countered back, still chafing his aching cheek.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she felt a small blush on her cheeks, "You liar, Sasuke-kun! You saw more than that since I forgot to close the blinds last night!"

Sasuke took off his hand from his cheek and lifted his other one beside it, holding them defensively in front of him in a surrendering motion.

"I didn't see anything, I swear. Besides, I could have seen something since you 'forgot' to close your blinds." Upon his statement, a wide, arrogant smirk flashed across his face. "Unless you _wanted _me to see you, so you 'forgot' to close them and used this as an excuse to see me."

Sakura glowered at him, "You and your cockiness, Sasuke-kun. I swear, one day that's going to backfire on you!"

The raven-haired teen chuckled, putting an arm around Sakura's waist and bringing her to him, pressing her taut against him.

"Yeah, but you admit that you like my cockiness," he spoke in a low, husky voice.

Sakura blushed, opening her mouth to retort before Sasuke grinned at her reaction, giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Besides," the young Uchiha added. "What are you complaining about when you're standing in front of me and all I have on are boxers?" Feeling her face grow hotter, Sasuke's grin began to broaden at her feedback. "You _wanted_ to watch me change, huh, _Sa-ku-ra-chan_?" he teased her, breaking her name apart in syllables as the sounds rolled smooth as velvet off his tongue.

Thick lashes lowered as Sakura's lips were parted slightly, running her hand down the toned muscles of his chest smoothly, using the light, sensual touches of her fingertips. She licked her lips, feeling her lust grow upon Sasuke's light growl against her ear at her movement, nipping her earlobe playfully.

"You wish, Sasuke-kun," she giggled, breaking out of her desiring gaze. She lifted her face, dark jade eyes lowering from his piercing onyx eyes to his mouth, pressing her lips against the said part.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss, slanting his mouth over hers as he pulled her closer. His tongue traced over her lips, prodding them to open. Just as he thought he was going to receive what he desired, Sakura pulled herself back, causing the Uchiha to frown. Upon seeing his face, the blossom-haired girl smiled.

"I'll see you at school, Sasuke-kun," she answered his expression, giving him a light peck on his cheek before slithering out of his firm grasp, giving him another alluring smile before leaving his room.

"Oi, Sakura," he called out after her, causing the spoken girl to glance back at him curiously. "Didn't you want to see me change?"

He smirked upon hearing her turn her face, her laughter echoing down his hallway as she continued her pace. "Some things never change…" he heard her mumble beneath her breath.

_Like you and I, Sa-ku-ra?_ he added mentally in his head, letting a chuckle escape his throat as bent over, scooping up a plain black v-neck shirt from his floor and slipping it on his body, continuing to get dressed for school.


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, wish I did, hahaha.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. Sequel to: _The Dating Game_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Announcement**

Raven hair poked it's head through the v-neck black shirt, clad with the proud Uchiha symbol sewn on his back. He added a simple pair of sweatpants to his attire, not caring what outfit he wore, as he was, well, a full-fledge male.

Leisurely, the Uchiha strolled down the stairs, and once at the foot of the steps, onyx orbs blankly noted his mother and current girlfriend conversing with one another.

"So, how are things with you and my little Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked with a knowing smile on her beautiful face. She pushed her long raven hair over her shoulder.

A natural pink tint streaked across Sakura's porcelain cheeks. Idly, her index finger twirled around idle strands of pastel pink tresses. After all, when you're around someone such as your boyfriend's _mother_, impressions are very important.

"Things are going fine, Uchiha-san. Why do you ask?" she asked the second question upon sheer innocent curiosity.

Mikoto smiled, "I just want to know how my Sasuke is doing. He seems serious about you, and I'm glad he finally sees that in a nice girl like you." She gave a wink as though having just spilled a secret. "Oh, and another thing," the Uchiha woman added, nothing but kindness laced in her tone, "there's no need to be so formal with me, Sakura. Just call me Mikoto."

The former playgirl's cheeks genuinely flushed at this. She smiled at the raven-haired woman nonetheless. "Right, I'll try and remember that."

At this point, Sasuke decided to make his presence known, walking into the room with the two ladies. Once idly at Sakura's side, he put an arm around her waist, absent-mindedly pulling her to him. Not that the pink-haired girl minded at all, and clearly his mother didn't mind the small open display of affection as her eloquent smile seemed to grow at this.

"Sakura and I are leaving now," he announced briefly.

The Uchiha missed the somewhat lustful gaze of Sakura as emerald eyes shamelessly traced from the firm biceps of the Uchiha's arm to the slight view of firm pectorals his open v-neck jet-black shirt provided, not to mention it hugged his body and brought out the taut muscles his body sported.

Mikoto nodded at the information, her head nudging towards the door exit leading towards the garage. "Of course. Go ahead."

At this, a smile played against Sakura's scarlet lips. Sasuke released his hold on her, heading towards his main door as the blossom-haired girl followed moments later, after giving the Uchiha mother a quick bow of respect before scurrying after her boyfriend. Emerald eyes glanced upon his lean figure strolling casually towards his sleek, silky silver Porsche convertible.

Sakura walked beside the sports car, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards as she smoothly ran her fingertips over the glossy vehicle.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, I always did like this car."

"Is that so?" he spoke with feigned surprise, arching an eyebrow. "Don't even think about having it."

Sakura gave him a pointed look, seeing his ebony pupils held glints of possessiveness. She light shook her head as pink hair swayed side to side. Men, and their cars – so overprotective over their "babies."

"I know _that_, silly," the former playgirl replied with a roll of distinct jade eyes. "I wasn't asking for it, anyway. Just saying my opinion."

Onyx orbs darted over to her, studying her for a moment as she continued eyeing his prized automobile. Taking a few long strides towards her, his hand firmly grasped her wrist, causing the blossom-haired girl to send him a questioning look. Absentmindedly, she jerked her hand out of his grasp, only causing him to tug it once more before idly lacing his fingers through hers. He didn't look at her, instead, continued making his way out of the garage, pulling his girlfriend along, missing the small smile that crossed her face upon their intertwined hands.

"Come on, we're not taking that to school," he answered her unasked question.

Emerald eyes lifted up to him, confused evident against them. "We're not? How are we going to get to school, then?"

His free right hand pointed over to a stationary motorcycle that lay on its side.

"On that," he answered her simply.

At this point, he let go of Sakura's hand, walking over and picking up the two helmets placed conveniently beside the motorbike.

Upon seeing the familiar dirt bike, a Harley V-Rod model, a soft laugh escaped Sakura's lips. She walked over to Sasuke, taking the helmet from his outstretched arm.

"You're taking Itachi-san's stuff again, huh?"

"I never said I wouldn't," the Uchiha replied haughtily, a cocky smirk on his handsome face.

Sakura giggled once more at his high ego, leaning over and pressing a chaste yet sweet kiss on his mouth.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun."

The said male furrowed his eyebrows at the remark. "_'Cute'_? That's such a… _feminine _word."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the comment. "A feminine word? That is _not _a feminine word, Sasuke-kun, you're just being sexist."

As she spoke, Sasuke had tossed his own helmet carelessly aside, ignoring her disapproving look whilst he did so.

"Have you ever heard a guy say 'cute'?" he retorted sharply.

Sakura huffed out a sigh at the question. Her mind had gone through every single boy she had ever dated, let alone spoke to (she began losing it in the thousands) as she tried to think of any of the boys using the word. She frowned. Nothing came to mind.

"No… but that doesn't mean anything!"

Sasuke merely glanced at her, reaching over and taking the helmet out of her light grip, placing the head covering against her pink head.

"You know I'm right though," he replied with arrogance dripping off his tone, having placed the helmet lopsided as it covered the side of her face, over one of her jade pupils. He smirked when he saw her looking back at him with just one of her bright emerald orbs. She blinked curiously upon his intent onyx look, watching the intensity build in his pupils.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura asked plainly, her arms rising to either side of the helmet as she took it off, shaking her head to fix her ruffled hair before placing the helmet back on her head correctly. Sasuke merely shook his head at her inquiry.

"Nothing…" he mumbled before turning his body.

He swung one leg over the Harley, revving the engine habitually as the motorbike roared to life. He waited until Sakura positioned herself behind him, encircling her arms around his lean waist as she snuggled into his back, placing her chin indolently on the right of his broad shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked casually yet smoothly.

He felt her nod against him, a smile spreading on her features as she placed her face beside his own.

Without another rode, Sasuke twisted the engine handle once more before taking off towards Konoha High.

-

-

-

He slowed the motorbike before parking Itachi's vehicle in a nearby, empty space. Once coming to a complete stop, he waited serenely for Sakura to release his hold on him before he got off. Upon feeling her arms weren't going to release it's grasp anytime soon, his onyx orbs moved to the back of his hand, peering at her through thick raven bangs with a questioning look. She merely beamed innocently back at him in return. He arched an eyebrow at this.

"Thinking of letting go anytime soon?"

Sakura giggled flirtatiously at the comment, pressing her chest further against his back.

"Nope," she replied modestly, her tone sultry.

A smirk crossed the former playboy's face at her reply. He twisted his body so he was now facing her, his form aligned with her own. Despite his movement, the pink-haired girl did not release the arms around him, and upon his now facing her, she smiled, pushing herself into him in an embrace as she snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. She had already taken off the helmet, having placed it next to the parked motorcycle as it sat, immobile.

"Sakura," he began, her name rolling off his tongue like smooth velvet.

"Mm?" she replied, pressing her body further against his toned one.

Sasuke almost groaned at her movements, at the sound her voice had made. It was not helping the intense, dirty thoughts that were crossing his mind. He was only seventeen years old, damn it, and that meant there was still plenty of hormones running through his body.

"Sakura, if you don't let go—"

"You'll what? _Spank _me?"

Onyx orbs blinked, and he fought another groan from the innuendo. He smirked, his chin resting atop her pastel pink haired head.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied smoothly, one arm rising and giving a firm slap to her upper bottom. She was still sitting, after all, and couldn't get all her rump in his smack.

"Ow!" she squealed, lifting her head off his neck as emerald eyes locked with his mischievously glinting onyx ones. "You spanked me!"

"Only because you asked for it, _honey_," he replied with a haughty grin, his face simpering.

Large sea green eyes blinked before a naughty smile crossed her own lips. She leaned towards the side of his face, her teeth catching his earlobe between the molars as she chewed on the skin sensuously. Her smile grew somewhat upon hearing the low growl of pleasure erupt from his built chest, feeling the vibrations against his upper torso, as she still remained pressed intimately against him. So close, in fact, Sasuke could feel all her curves pressing against him as her teeth continued to work on her earlobe.

Onyx orbs shut briefly. Everything she was doing, not to mention the thoughts running through his mind, were beginning to throw him off edge.

"Again," Sakura dared, her mouth letting grow of his ear briefly. "Spank me again."

Without a second thought, the Uchiha complied, earning another squeak from the girl. Another growl pitched to her eardrums, before she could feel Sasuke taking slow, almost shaky breaths against her ear.

Her noise had caused him to vividly imagine her squeaking beneath him, squirming beneath him as he took his mouth and—

Sasuke briefly cut his dirty thoughts from continuing to lay off the hard-on he was sure he was going to get in a few seconds.

"Sakura…" he rumbled huskily.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she replied sweetly.

She pushed herself against him once more, and a soft groan escaped his mouth. He could feel her smile at the action, but she didn't know what he was doing to him. His spanking had caused her upper body to grow firm, this much he could feel crystal clear as she remained closely against him.

"Damn it," he murmured briefly before moving his head.

His hand grasped under her chin firmly, his mouth pressing so harshly against her supple, soft lips he could practically feel them bruise beneath his touch. However, Sakura didn't seem to mind, almost instantly responding to his kiss as heated and fervently as he was. Her hands had rose and fisted themselves onto the collar of his v-neck shirt, her fingertips not bothering to stop their touch there as they luxuriously traced down each firm muscle beneath them, pressing against him even more.

At the feather-light, sensuous touches, one hand grasped the side of Sakura's face, slanting over her mouth as his hand tilted her face, giving him a better angle as he kissed her. His tongue had just finished tracing the outline of her moist lips, and after sucking on her plump lower lip, her mouth had parted, his tongue almost eagerly splurging inside as it explored her caverns, running over her rows of teeth before meeting with her own, the two rubbing against each other feverishly.

With a quick thrust upwards, his upper body ground against her silky body, earning a pleasant mewl from Sakura beneath him. His other hand rested upon her waist, having pressed intimately against her sides and teasingly went slowly down before resting upon her hipbone. Then, swiftly, his hand slipped underneath, brushing against the smooth skin of her back.

At this point, both Sasuke and Sakura's lungs burned for air, the latter breaking their frenzied kiss first. The Uchiha rested his forehead against hers, eyelids hooding over piercingly shadowy onyx orbs. Thick lashes lowered over hazy, dark jade eyes, her stare locked on the fingers fixed in handfuls of fabric between her hands on the black shirt.

"Mm, that was nice," eventually Sakura spoke, breaking the silence that was only filled the sound of their constant pants.

Sasuke didn't respond, instead, his raven head titled. His mouth pressed moist kisses along her jaw line to her neck, dipping down to her collarbone before her hands moved from his shirt to his shoulders, giving them a squeeze. This caused him to pause his ministrations, arching an eyebrow as he looked at her. Her hands continue to roam up and down his broad shoulders as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm good for now, Sasuke-kun," she added plainly.

"Hm? That's it?" he questioned lightly, his mouth tugging somewhat in a frown. "Humph, you started it, and you think you can finish it so easily?"

The former playgirl's smile grew, feeling his forehead press onto hers once more as onyx orbs bored into her viridian ones.

"I know, but I couldn't help it…" she drawled and he smirked viciously at her, causing her to teasingly roll her eyes. "I mean, you, in that black _v-neck_, Sasuke-kun…" As if for added emphasis, her hands began to roam along his sculpted chest, earning another growl from him. "You look so good I could eat you right up," she added in an enticing manner, licking her lips appealingly.

Sasuke's hand caught the back of her head, fisting in silky pastel pink tresses as he pressed her to his mouth roughly once more. Sakura made a muffled sound from the contact, eyes fluttering to a close before she gently shoved him away. She saw his disappointment flash across his dark obsidian eyes. She leaned forward, pressing a wet kiss against the side of his neck. Then she squirmed herself out of his grip, leaping off the motorcycle.

Sakura wasn't one for public display of affection, at least not as heated and fervent as it had just gotten, which was why she had made sure there was no one around for a good time before she did what she did. Her cheeks were naturally from what had just happens, all the pleasuring sensations almost finished escaping her body.

Sasuke continued to watch her, seeing her hands weave through her tangled hair. He smirked proudly, her hair messy and her shirt wrinkled courtesy of his doing, and he was proud of his "work." She couldn't look any more desirable.

Upon feeling his intense gaze upon her, Sakura lightly brushed the silky raven strands hanging over his eyes. He frowned at her, his nose wrinkling at the action as onyx orbs blinked a few times.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun," Sakura commented, her head nodding towards the school. "We have to go, remember?"

She could still see the arousal clearly on his face, knowing mostly what her effect was on boys like him (or, boys in general.)

She leaned forward, hands clasped behind her back in a childish manner. Her lips brushed against the shell of his ear, moving as she whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you, someday."

She leaned back, giving him a sultry wink to add to her comment.

A broad smirk crossed the Uchiha's pale, handsome face at the comment. He continued to leer at her as he swung his leg over the motorcycle before standing, completely off the dirt bike.

Sakura smiled at this, handing him the helmet he gave her as he took it, idly tying it along with the motorbike as he locked it.

"So, won't Itachi mind when he notices his bike's gone?" Sakura questioned lightly, striking up conversation.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "He's going to be going back to college today, so he won't be back for a while."

His girlfriend tilted her head to the side, "Gone? For how long?"

Onyx orbs darted to the left, giving the girl a side-glance as he raised an eyebrow. "Does it matter? Why so interested in him, anyway?"

Upon hearing the faint tinges of jealousy in his low, rich voice, Sakura couldn't help the smile that expanded across her face. She gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

"I'm just curious, that's all," she replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke blinked, "He's probably going to be gone for a few weeks. That answers your question?" Sakura nodded idly as a smirk crossed the haughty Uchiha's face. "And I wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek," he whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura giggled softly, glancing around as she noticed a few groups of students walking by.

"Not now, Sasuke-kun. We're in public."

The said male scoffed, "I could give a damn about that."

He grabbed Sakura by the waist, pulling her to him as he crashed his lips on hers, his mouth expectedly titling against hers. Emerald eyes blinked a few times before they fluttered to a close, letting him push his tongue inside as he probed around her caverns. His hands moved across her the side of her body, sliding down succulently slow in a purpose manner. He could feel her shift from his movements. Sasuke pulled back after a few minutes, leering at Sakura's flushed, dazed face.

"Happy?" the said girl asked in a breathy murmur, her cheeks eventually regaining their normal color.

"No, but I can't do anything more since we're in public."

His voice held faint mockery.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke glanced at her incredulously, "What's so funny?"

Her chortling died down softly. "Do 'more' to me? Like _what_? Rip my clothes off and pull me on your bed and have your way with me until I'm so sore I can't walk for a week?"

The Uchiha looked at her, mocking the feign shock crossed across his features.

"How'd you know?"

Her mouth opened to retort before she gaped, gawking at her boyfriend. Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"What now?" he questioned in a taunting tone.

Sakura giggled to herself, pushing the raven-haired male playfully by the shoulder.

"You're so cute, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," he grunted in response before his ears realized what she had said. His arm almost instantaneously encircled her curvy waist, drawing her body to him like a paperclip to a magnet. "What did you say?" he questioned in susurration in a mockingly threatening voice.

"You're. So. Cute!" she taunted further, giving him chaste kisses against his mouth with each pause.

"Not good enough," he growled out to her, following a chuckle.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond and found her voice muffled when Sasuke crashed his lips on hers. Since her mouth was already opened, he easily slipped his tongue inside, and Sakura made no move to stop him. Instead, her tongue battled with his for dominance.

After a few minutes, they released their mouths for a little thing called air – only to realize they had been crowded by a horde of guys and girls in the intervening time.

The boys glared at Sasuke whilst girls gushed over him, as other "sane" fan girls glowered at Sakura as guys grinned at her, impressed by her "moves."

Sasuke sent death glares to the group of teens crowding him and his girl, and his alone. Unconsciously, his grip around her went even tighter, pressing her flush against him.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Shocked gasps were heard throughout the group.

"Sasuke-kun and that girl together? Unbelievable! Look at her _forehead_!" fan girls whispered.

"Damn it! Why does that Uchiha bastard always get the hot ones?" guys whispered amongst themselves.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and Sasuke gave them a darker glare, his body surrounding with a murderous aura.

"Get lost."

At the tone, the students slowly backed away from the two former players. After a few moments of awkward silence passed, everyone resumed back to their original business.

"You're so sexy when you're like that, Sasuke-kun," the blossom-haired girl murmured with a vixen charm, an alluring smile playing on her crimson lips.

Onyx orbs eyed her lips as they darted from her distinct emerald eyes before he threw her an egotistical grin.

"Che, I'm always sexy."

Sakura smiled at him, her head shaking left to right as his conceitedness.

"But I wonder, why do people still act like its such a shock that we're dating? I mean, it's been two weeks already, you'd think they'd let it go by now."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, "I don't give a damn about what anyone else thinks. Just as long as I have my sexy Sakura with me, I'll be fine."

Slowly, Sakura got out of the Uchiha's grip. She had tried to keep it discreet, only to realize she failed when he sent her a slightly questioning look. She beamed at him reassuringly.

"I need to go talk to Ino-pig," she answered his unasked question. As she turned to take her leave, she soon found the Uchiha's beside her, walking with her as he easily kept up with her face with his long strides.

"I'll go with you."

Sakura didn't bother to argue. "Okay then, do whatever you want."

Sasuke scoffed at her double-meaning statement. "You have no idea how much I want to," he muttered under his breath.

They walked inside the school, passing by a few lockers until they saw the loud blonde-haired female chattering away to the equally loud-blond male as Hinata merely watched the two converse with a content expression on her pale features.

"Hey Ino-pig, Naruto, Hinata," Sakura greeted once within hearing distance, a smile on her face as Sasuke merely gave a brief nod.

"Hey, forehead girl! Sasuke-kun! Did you hear the news?!" Ino screeched, bouncing up and down like a giddy little girl.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, her expression bemused. "News? What news?"

Ino opened her mouth to answer but Naruto cut her off.

"It's going to be awesome! I'm going to take Hinata-chan out with me every day for Ichiraku's awesome ramen!" He put his arm around his dark-haired girlfriend, giving the blushing girl a quick kiss. "It's going to be great!" Naruto continued to cheer. "And then, when I'm not at Ichiraku ramen, I have Hinata-chan at home to make me some ramen! Isn't she GREAT?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his immaturity as Hinata smiled kindly at her boyfriend, "It's – It's great, Naruto-kun, but lower your voice, everyone is beginning to stare..."

At the comment, Naruto's head instantly snapped towards the Hyuuga. "What?! Who's staring at you?" His head whipped around, blonde hair frisking everywhere. "No one checks out my girlfriend but _me_!"

Clearly, he had gotten his possessiveness from a certain raven-haired male.

Ino grinned widely, ignoring Naruto's frantic search for Hinata's "stalker."

"Naruto, spending it that way isn't the best, you know! Everyday on ramen? I would die!" A flash of hurt crossed the whiskery blonde's face but the chatty female ignored it and continued, "Shika-kun and me are hitting the mall everyday! That's a _much_ better way to go, wouldn't you say?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression, her emerald eyes clearly hoping he would explain what was going on. His onyx gaze didn't lock with hers, instead he merely shrugged indolently in response to her unasked question. Sakura sighed before turning her attention back to her blonde best friend.

"Ino-pig, what are you talking—?"

She was interrupted when Neji and Tenten were spotted heading towards them.

"Hey, guys!" Tenten called out, waving her hand high in the air.

_**Shannaro! Stop cutting us off people!**_ Inner Sakura screeched angrily.

"Tenten-chan! What are _you_ going to do?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Neji-kun and I are going to train until we find something to do," Tenten answered, smiling at her boyfriend who just smirked back at her.

"I'm going to spend my youthful time with the youthful master himself! Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee cried loudly, coming out from who knows where as he struck the good guy pose, his thump up with his teeth flashing (or blinding) everyone and all.

"Sasuke-kun, what is going on?" Sakura asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Hn, they're probably just talking about—"

"So what are _you _going to do, forehead?" Ino asked, a wide grin on her face. "Spend some _alone time_ with Sasuke-kun?" She gave a suggestion wink following her statement.

Sakura's face grew red from frustration, "Will someone tell me _what's going on_?"

Just as Ino opened her mouth to reply; the announcements had come on, the speakers volumizing the sound of someone clearing their throat.

_Pardon the interruption everyone, but this is an important announcement. I'm sure you all know this by now, but Spring Break officially begins once this school week is over._

_((Step aside, Shizune, I can handle it from here—))_

_((Uh, Tsunade-sama—))_

((SFX: screech, from a microphone being grabbed out forcefully by another))

_That's right, everyone, you're going to be off for TWO WEEKS. And you know what that means! Sake for TWO WHOLE WEEKS—!_

_((cough cough. Tsunade-sama—!))_

((SFX: shuffling, followed by a new voice taking over))

—_Forget that Sake part. That is all everyone; enjoy your spring break for two weeks!_

Sakura gaped, "Oh…"

* * *

**A/N: I love spring break, even if I don't have it now; I am getting it soon though. The month in the story is March, just like the month now, convenient, huh? Lots of action in this chapter, hope you enjoy, review! ((wink))**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans Part I

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Yay, over 100! ((smiles))**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. Sequel to: _The Dating Game_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Plans**

_Oh, of course! How could I forget?_ Sakura thought, mentally smacking herself in the head. The blossom-haired seventeen-year-old then glanced at her raven-haired boyfriend.

"Why didn't you remind me?" she questioned.

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought you remembered."

Ino blinked in utter disbelief of what she just heard. "Wait, Forehead Girl, you _forgot_ about _Spring Break_?"

"It just… slipped my mind," Sakura admitted somewhat honestly, smiling at everyone to cover for her mistake.

Ino idly dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand. "So, what are you going to do?" the blonde asked, repeating her earlier question.

Sakura pondered for a moment, her head tilting towards the ceiling as it angled, her index finger tapping thoughtfully against her chin.

"You know… I really don't know."

Ino seemed to muse over for a moment before she gasped, snapping her fingers. "Oh, I know!" she stated, her voice on the edge of encouragement. "You should come to the mall everyday with Shika-kun and me!"

"No way! Sakura-chan is coming with Hinata-chan and me to Ichiraku everyday! Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto argued immediately, flashing the pink-haired girl with a foxy grin as he draped his arm around his dark-haired girlfriend.

"Sakura-chan, you should just come train with me and Neji-kun," Tenten offered, giving a friendly smile to add to her suggestion.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples, "Guys, I don't think—"

Shikamaru cut her off. "Oi, Sasuke. What are you going to be doing?"

The former playgirl curiously glanced over at the said person. _Oh yeah, I never thought about what Sasuke-kun was going to do…_

Sasuke shrugged in a bored manner as he closed his onyx eyes, leaning back against the lockers with his arms folded across his built chest firmly.

"Don't know, don't care."

Ino beamed, "So, that means they can come shopping!"

One ebony eye cracked open at the exclamation.

_Shopping… with Ino… definite no. _

"On second thought," Sasuke added, his poker face remaining on his face, "I'm going to go on vacation, travel to some place."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, his arms folded over his chest as well.

"Will you be vacationing with me and Gai-sensei?!" Rock Lee boasted, doing the good-guy pose, teeth shining and all.

"No," Sasuke replied flatly to the teen clad in green spandex jumpsuit. He then turned to Sakura, an alluring smirk on his handsome features. "And she's coming with me."

_I am? _ Sakura thought, voicing her thoughts as she sent the young Uchiha a confused look.

"I am?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, you are."

Ino, registering the new information in her mind, contemplated for a moment.

_((SFX: Snap!))_

A cheeky grin grew on the blonde's face as she snapped her fingers. the look on her face akin as if she had just came up with an idea that will benefit all of mankind.

"I know!" she spoke, beginning her suggestion. "We'll all go with you!"

Well, so much for benefiting mankind.

Naruto grew a foxy grin at the idea, encouraging it almost instantly. "Yeah!"

Tenten glanced at Neji, "Sounds like a good idea, what do you think?"

Neji shrugged, "Whatever's fine with you is fine with me."

Tenten smiled, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek at her compliant boyfriend.

"Neji-kun and I are fine with the idea."

Emerald eyes glanced over upon the face of the Uchiha, eyeing the blank expression somewhat skeptically. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun? Going on vacation with Naruto, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten-chan?"

Rock Lee stood, his mouth hung open and gaping. "Sakura-san, what about me?" he questioned, pointing to his youthful in a proud manner.

Large sea green eyes blinked. "Oh, Lee-san." Silence. "…Do you want to come along?"

Rock Lee grinned widely, "What a generous offer, Sakura-san, I had no idea you were going to offer such generosity!"

Everyone, minus Sasuke and Neji, rolled their eyes at his statement.

Sakura gave him a friendly smile at his mannerisms. "Well?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san, but I am going to choose the time to achieve the ultimate power of youth with Gai-sensei!" Lee then glanced at his imaginary watch on his wrist, "That reminds me! I must leave my youthful peers and meet Gai-sensei! Farewell, friends! Comrades! Equals of youth—!"

"Just go already!" Naruto briefly shouted.

And with that, the hyperactive youth of Rock Lee took his leave, skipping towards a field of youthful flowers where the youthful bugs grow in the youthful secret garden where he was to meet the ultimate youth master himself.

All hail Gai-sensei!

Sakura laughed lightly at the boy clad in a green-spandex suit's actions. Verdant eyes then glanced over to the raven-haired male beside her.

"So, Sasuke-kun, does vacationing with everyone sound good to you?"

Said person just glanced at her, onyx orbs dull and uninterested in the topic.

"I don't really care…"

Then a smirk grew on his face.

"Just as long as we get to spend some time. _Alone_. With no distractions, or interruptions."

She playfully rolled her viridian pupils in her head, giving him a light, teasing shove.

"Okay, guys, it's settled then," Sakura announced brusquely, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to vacation for spring break."

Ino smiled, "Great! Now… where exactly are we going, billboard brow?"

Large sea green eyes batted the eyelids. _Oh yeah… I never did think of that._

_**Go somewhere good… like—**_

"How about Hawaii?" Shikamaru suggested blandly. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he added quietly to himself, "They have the best clouds to watch…"

Naruto brightened at the idea, "Hawaii? That sounds great! Nothing like a place with hot babes to scope—" The blond stopped abruptly, chuckling nervously under Neji's venomous glare. "I mean, not that I _will _be doing that because I have Hinata-chan here with me that'll make all the girls jealous!" Another nervous chuckle. Neji was an intimidating figure. "Isn't – Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata laughed nervously, before quietly saying, "Ano, Sakura-chan… I think Hawaii sounds fine."

The said girl smiled, "How about you, Neji, Tenten-chan?"

Tenten smiled, "Well… we never did have anything planned… did we, Neji-kun?" She turned her head over to the pearly-eyed boy. "Other than training, but we can always put that aside."

Neji shook his head and shrugged indifferently. "If that's what you want."

"In that case, we'll be there," confirmed the brunette.

"Hawaii?" Ino squealed, "Yes! Now I can try on that cute new bathing suit I bought and get the tan I wanted! Not to mention buy those cute little skirts and coconut bras"—to which Shikamaru visibly twitched—"and those long necklaces with the little beads attached with—"

The lazy genius sighed upon his girlfriend's consistent babbling. "Troublesome Ino, you're talking too much again."

"Hawaii?" Sasuke murmured quietly, musing to himself.

_Hn, there are a lot of hot babes there… oh wait, I can't hook up with any of them. I'm in a 'committed' relationship with Sakura now… _

He felt a strange feeling swerve in the pits of his stomach.

_Wait… is that… _regret_?_

"Sasuke-kun? Hello?" Sakura asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts almost instantly. "Aa, what?"

The blossom-haired girl batted her eyelashes. "Nothing, Sasuke-kun. You just looked like you were blanking out there for a few seconds…" She absent-mindedly frowned. "Something wrong?"

Sasuke succinctly shook his head to answer her.

_I don't feel regret for being in a… committed relationship… _he told himself harshly, then pushed the thought to the farthest part of his mind.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme," Naruto called, coming up next to the raven-haired male. "Why were you blanking out?"

The Uchiha scowled at his so-called best friend. "What's it to you?"

The blond scowled in return. "What's with the attitude, bastard? Something, oh, I don't know… bothering you?"

_Che, that arrogant little…! I swear, that attitude's going to be the downfall of him, _thought Naruto, letting his frustration with Sasuke's haughty attitude release in his mind.

"Dolt, nothing's on my mind," came the raven-haired male's response.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, Sasuke-teme. Hinata-chan's been telling me that Sakura-chan's been saying that you've been acting weird lately…"

Onyx orbs flickered upon the whiskery face of the blond's, searching for any signs of deceit. When he found none, he frowned.

"What the hell? Why would she say that?"

Naruto shrugged once more. "How should I know?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was currently talking with Ino about all the things they would buy on the Hawaiian Islands. The two females chatted rapidly, beaming at one another.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, emerald eyes flickered over to the Uchiha. She blinked when her jade pupils made eye contact with his ebony ones.

She brushed aside his staring, until she noted from the corner of her eye the intensity building in his gaze. This caused her to send him a few worried glances. He_ had _been acting strange recently…

After brusquely managing to end the conversation with Ino, Sakura stood, walking over to her raven-haired boyfriend as the blonde strolled over to Tenten, almost instantly beginning conversation with the brunette.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke, emerald eyes blinking curiously. "You okay? You've been acting sort of weird lately…"

_What if… he's thinking second thoughts and is going to break up with me? _the blossom-haired girl thought, her mouth tugging to the side at the thought.

_**Hum… I don't think so, he doesn't have 'the signs.'**_

_I don't know, with the way he's been acting, it's pretty suspicious._

At the question, Sasuke smirked, encircling his arm around her waist once she was near him.

"Is my Sakura_-chan_ worried about me?" he asked in a mockingly sweet voice, silky raven strands hanging in front of piercing onyx eyes.

Sakura laughed shortly at his taunting manner. _Hah, what was I thinking? He's still the same, right?_

_**You better as hell think right…**_ her inner self mumbled.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips, followed by another, and another. Soon he found himself pressing his mouth somewhat hungrily against hers, only to be shoved lightly when his tongue traced the outline of her full, juicy lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Sakura managed to wriggle out of the Uchiha's grip, giving him a breathtaking smile as he watched her with somewhat disdain, comfortably with his grasp around her. Just as she turned, she felt a tug on her wrist before she found herself enveloped tightly in a strong embrace, her torso practically crushing against his own.

"When do we leave?" Tenten's sudden question came, "You know, for Hawaii?"

Sasuke, who was currently nuzzling Sakura's neck, mumbled incoherent words.

"Uh…" the former playgirl started, finding it slightly uncomfortable (yet leaving a tingling sensation) to talk with Sasuke's face buried in her porcelain neck.

He smirked, feeling her discomfort, as well as the vibrations against her throat when she would speak. But he didn't care, crushing to him even more, giving her swan-like soft neck a quick nip. She squeaked somewhat loudly at the action, causing everyone to glance at her as she flushed out of embarrassment.

"Wha-What time's good for you guys?" she choked out, trying to regain the smooth composure of her voice, but found it hard to do so when Sasuke began pressing wet, lingering kisses against her neck, his tongue and teeth working at each place his mouth would suck.

"Well, today is the final day before Spring Break, isn't it?" Hinata spoke timidly, index fingers pressing together.

"That's right, Hinata-chan! You're so smart!" Naruto spoke enthusiastically, cerulean eyes coming to a close as he beamed at her.

This caused everyone to sweat drop.

"Hm, I don't know, billboard brow. I have so much clothes to pack, you know…" Ino then threw her best friend a smirk. "And jeez, could you two get a room?"

This caused a few snickers to be hurt as Sakura turned beet red, realizing along with Sasuke's wet kissing of her neck, his hands had slipped down to thin white miniskirt dawned on her lower body. Her body sent waves of pleasurable chills as his hands continued to grope her firm rump. This only caused her blush to spread across her cheeks even darker.

_Oh, that would explain why it felt so good down there._

"Sasuke, what did I say about _public_?" Sakura hissed quietly, scolding him. Despite her scowl at his actions, she couldn't stop the small whimper escaping her throat as his kisses drew dangerously close to her collarbone. Once it did reach her collarbone, she mewled softly once more before making a firm attempt to shove him off.

"Sas_uke_…" she whined softly, squeezing his shoulders when he did a particularly firm suck on her skin. Her face felt so dangerously warm, not to mention all her friends behind her were probably watching the whole scene. "Every… body…" she panted, his leg coming between her own.

His searing mouth finally let go of her scorching skin, dark onyx orbs peering up at her. "Hn, what is it?" he countered smoothly, smirking at her complexion. He then peered over her shoulder, spotting the pairs of eyes upon him. "Che, they don't count."

"Yes, they _do,_" Sakura retaliated, finally having regained her breath. "They're out fri­_ends_!" She screeched out the last portion of the word when his hands suddenly jerked, his hands grabbing her butt even tighter.

"Che," he scoffed, but upon seeing the look his girlfriend was giving him, he reluctantly released her hold. His hands stuffed in his pockets, shifting his position to hide the growing arousal in his pants.

When Sakura did turn around, she flushed to see everyone's pairs of eyes (especially Naruto's, who gawked at the intimate display of affection he had just seen) avert back to each other, suddenly resuming conversation.

After a few minutes, the scenario was soon long forgotten.

"So, as I was saying, I don't know how I'd be able to fit everything I want to take with me," Ino spoke. "At least, I can't decide what I'm going to take with me so soon, like in a _day_."

"I'll give you the weekend, Ino-pig," Sakura spoke up, walking over to the blonde as she threw her best friend a teasing smile. "Think you can make it?"

Ino grinned back, "We'll see, won't we?"

"So, we're leaving on Monday?" Tenten asked to confirm.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, on the first official day of Spring break. That sound good, guys?"

They all nodded their heads and Sakura beamed.

"Hear that, Sasuke-kun?" asked the former playgirl, playing idly with a few strands from one of his raven bangs. "We're leaving to Hawaii on Monday."

"Aa. But we _will _have our 'alone time', isn't that right, _Sa-ku-ra_?" He gave her a crooked grin. He watched expression twist into a vixen one, loving every second of it of the naughty look Sakura sent him.

"Well, if you count what we've just been doing…" she drawled succulently slow, just to tease him, as she drew small circles against his chest. She licked her lips upon eyeing his black v-neck tee that accentuated the taut pectorals and abs sported on his lean, chiseled physique.

Upon catching her wandering emerald gaze, clouded with lust, he might add, Sasuke smirked.

"…If you count what we've been doing, Sasuke-kun, then when we get our 'alone time', there's more where that come from." She smiled with a wink, leaning forward and brushing her lips with the side of his face.

_Heh, this trip's going to be fun… _Sakura thought happily.

_**Hell yeah! Can't wait!**_ Inner Sakura added proudly.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans Part II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku Sequel: The Dating Game

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Plans Part II**

_**One more day of school,**_ Inner Sakura chanted. _**And then spring break's here!**_

_It's only Friday, it's officially Spring Break on Monday of next week._

Her inner self shrugged, _**Whatever. **_

"Sakura-chan? Oi? Hello?" Naruto asked, waving a hand in front of the pink-haired girl's dazed face. "You spacing out or something?"

Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, and Rock Lee were all seated around a round table. It was currently lunchtime, and the group had been discussing their vacation, ignoring Lee's protests about staying in Konoha and training with their "youthful" sensei, Gai-sensei.

Sakura blinked her emerald orbs a few times, bringing herself back to reality as jade eyes glimpsed upon the hand waving in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" she mumbled, glancing around her surroundings.

"Ino-chan here was telling us about all the things she'd do in Hawaii," Tenten answered the blossom-haired girl, spreading her arms out. "_Everything_, Sakura-chan."

Ino frowned, "You weren't listening, forehead girl? Well, I guess I have to explain _all over_ again—"

Everyone groaned from the blonde girl's outburst.

"Troublesome woman… we just listened to you, leave it alone," Shikamaru drawled, his tone evidently bored out of his mind as coal eyes idly glanced around the area.

A few giggles escaped Sakura's throat at the lazy genius's comment. "That's Ino for you. She talks all the time, but don't worry, you get used to it." She finished her comment with a quick wink.

"Che, just wait till all the talk you do when we're alone in the hotel suite," Sasuke murmured hotly in her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing the girl that had been formerly sitting next to him into his lap. His grip tightened around her, sending her a charming grin.

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes at his innuendo. "Is that all you think about?"

The Uchiha paused for a moment, his expression feigning thoughtful before he growled lightly, pressing her side against his firm chest tautly. "Yes."

"Oi, teme, stop flirting for one damn second and listen up," Naruto spoke blatantly to his raven-haired best friend, earning a death glare. Ignoring the look, the obnoxious blond then pulled out a random brochure from who knows where and began to flip through it with his fingers, azure eyes scanning over the contents.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began softly, her lavender gaze peering down at the catalog her boy friend held in his grasp. "Where did you get that?"

Naruto blinked, cerulean pupils glancing at his girlfriend before darting back down to the brochure he was holding. "Oh, I found it," he answered her, throwing a cheeky grin.

"Let me see it," chimed in Sakura, reaching over to the pamphlet as she took it out of Naruto's nimble hold.

"What's it say?" Sasuke asked casually, resting his chin on her shoulder as onyx orbs half-heartedly read the paper.

"Hm… it just advertises a hotel. How about staying here for when we go to Hawaii?" the former playgirl questioned, turning the brochure opposite from her so everyone around could see the small booklet as she pointed to the hotel advertised with her index finger.

The hotel was a five star hotel, holding up to it's label as it was every bit of elegant and fancy. The rooms were like beach homes with a marvelous view of the ocean from a mere window. On the brochure, it showed a picture through an open window, taken when the sun was setting as the sky illuminated many colors of pink, yellow, orange, purple, red, etc.

"Looks fine," Neji said simply.

"I don't know," Ino eyed it, "I don't think all my clothes will fit."

Tenten smiled at the blonde-haired girl, "I'll help you pack your clothes, Ino-chan. I'm sure it'll all fit."

The said blonde shrugged, "I don't know, Tenten-chan. I have all my Louis Vuitton and Ralph Lauren, I don't want to leave_ anything _behind."

"I don't see what's so special about clothes," Kiba retorted. Ino gaped at the dog-boy, and just as her mouth opened to retort, Rock Lee stood up, his hand shot up in the air with his pointer finger aimed towards the heavens.

"My youthful friends, I must take my youthful leave!"

Tenten looked at the boy clad in green spandex, chocolate orbs blinking in curiosity. "Where are you going, Lee?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Who cares?"

Rock Lee, being the optimistic person that he was, ignored the Uchiha's rude comment and smiled, pearly white teeth flashing and all as he performed the good guy pose. "I am off to go do good youth-inspiring deeds with the world's most greatest idol, GAI-SENSEI—"

Naruto interrupted, disregarding the topic candidly with up and down waves of his hand. "Yeah, yeah, youthful stuff, Gai-sensei, we get it, bushy-brows."

"Goodbye friends!" He then looked towards the pink-haired girl. "Especially you, the beautiful Sakura-san!" Lee said, dramatic tears falling from his round black eyes fringed with thickly haired eyebrows.

Sasuke, being his possessive self, scowled at Lee who hopped away with each knee rising high enough to his chest as he skipped.

"Tch, loser. Sakura's mine," snarled the Uchiha lowly.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" Sakura squeaked out upon feeling one of the hands around her rise and grip the fabric of her shirt just below her chest as the other dipped lower, running over her smooth, silky legs as her miniskirt had inched upwards from her sitting down.

"Mine," he repeated in a brisk murmur. "Every part of you."

"Sasuke…" she began in a warning tone, causing the raven-haired male to glance at her with his onyx eyes. "I'm _not_ an object."

Sasuke studied her for a moment, and just as his pale, handsome face showed signs that he was going to retaliate, Naruto interrupted him.

"So when we get there, we'll order these rooms," the blond, slamming the brochure with the hotel on it down in the middle of the table.

"And we all have to bring our own money," Tenten added. "Since everyone should pay for themselves, right?"

Ino nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm bringing all of my money to use on shopping so I could get those cute bikinis I saw before—"

Shikamaru quieted her with a sudden peck on her lips. "We've heard this already…" he mumbled to her softly.

Sky blue eyes blinked for a few moments, slightly shocked at her boyfriend's swift movement. When she regained her composure, Ino opened her mouth to retort, until she was interrupted by the rings of the school bell.

_((SFX: Buzz!))_

Sakura pulled herself out of Sasuke's lap, earning a rumble of protest from the raven-haired man. She beamed at his action, giggling softly as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, teasing him by nipping his earlobe swiftly as well.

Everyone else stood up from their seats as a result the bell buzzing, talking idly amongst themselves.

A faint growl erupted from the Uchiha's built chest as Sakura began fisting his black v-neck shirt, her fingertips probing around the fabric as her teeth continued to tease him with the bites and gentle sucks from his ear to his neck.

"Sakura…" he ground out through his clench teeth, trying to keep his provocation in check as his body began to shift around her.

The said girl giggled softly, stopping her ministrations on the poor boy. She knew he was simply dying to throw her on the table then and there and have his way with her. She wasn't sure she would even stop him if he were to do so, for her own covetousness for him was beginning to grow just as strong. He was a very handsome boy, after all, with his spiky, silky hair, chiseled features on his pale face, toned physique on his body, and his piercing, haunting onyx eyes – which she loved the most.

She felt a hand grasp under her chin tightly, as emerald eyes expectantly met with ebony pupils. Sasuke drew his face dangerously close to hers, and Sakura's eyes shut briefly, a smile playing her crimson lips as she knew what to expect. Before he could press his mouth against hers hungrily, however, Naruto's chirping voice interrupted him.

"Two more classes left!" the blond yelled out eagerly. "Then we don't have to come back here!" His fist pumped in the air in a cheer.

Just then, special announcement, from Tsunade-sama herself, rang through the halls.

_Hello, everyone! As you know, today's the final day before you go off to spring break. And as your principal, it is requested that over spring break, you do a fundraiser. It doesn't matter how much money you receive, just as long as you get money. And all the money is going to get "generously" donated to the SAKE FOUNDATION—_

_((Tsunade-sama!))_ Shizune's voice was heard.

((SFX: shuffle shuffle))

_Ignore that, once again. We are having a fundraiser to establish new technology in the school—_

_((And for Sake and gambling expenses!))_ Tsunade's voice cut off.

The principal's assistant sweat dropped before she cleared her throat, her voice heard throughout the speakers once more.

_And everyone, you're dismissed after briefly going to your next class to receive information on the fundraiser. Early dismissals for the start of spring break after you receive the information. So, enjoy your time off!_

Sakura blinked, emerald eyes glancing from the speakers over at her boyfriend. "Does Tsunade always talk about sake?"

Sasuke merely nodded numbly, his expression blank etched with disinterest. His hand was still under her chin, her head tilted upwards to him. However, his lustful wants had died down, Tsunade's announcement having gotten his mind off the subject. He merely leaned forward, firmly kissing her desirable full, scarlet lips, to which Sakura responded almost instantly, her hands fisting in the collar of shirt.

"Aa, come on," he murmured against her lips when he pulled back a few moments later. As the pair began walking towards the silver-haired teacher's classroom, the Uchiha absent-mindedly snatched one of Sakura's hands. "We should go to Kakashi's class so we can get out of this boring place," he added nonchalantly.

The blossom-haired girl smiled at his simple action, allowing herself to be pulled along down the hallways.

_((SFX: riiinnnggg!!))_

The school bell rang once more, this time signaling that everyone should be in their classes, seated.

All the students acted accordingly, however still continued socializing. The teenagers knew that since Kakashi was their teacher, the man would be late, therefore giving them extra time to chat amongst themselves.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura spoke with each other blandly whilst Kiba and Sasuke spoke a few times. Shino stayed in content silence, as usual.

"You know," Ino began, playing with a strand of her bright, sleek blonde hair. "I wonder if Kakashi-sensei would be on time if he was invited to a wedding… or something else important."

Sakura nodded, "Me too. How come he's always so late?"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers, inquiring softly, "Maybe he just has something important – something important to take care of?"

Ino and Sakura shrugged, both saying at the same time, "Maybe."

After fifteen lively minutes inside the classroom, Kakashi casually strode inside, holding a large stack of thick packets in both of his arms as the large envelopes piled in his grasp.

"Hello, everyone," Kakashi greeted with an oddly cheery, ecstatic tone. The outline of a smug grin was traced beneath his mysterious mask as his only visible coal eye was crinkled in merriment.

A student raised her hand, "What are you so happy about, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi chuckled merrily, "Well, you see Yuka, some of the money from this 'fundraiser' is going to the staff which means…" He held up his infamous orange novel proudly, "I can buy more Icha Icha Paradise!"

Kiba scoffed at this. "Isn't there anything better that you do other than reading porn?" the dog-boy commented loud enough for the whole class to hear, rolling his eyes and earning a few chortles from other hordes of students.

Kakashi feigned a look of hurt, "Why, Kiba, I am very offended. Maybe you would like to see this 'porn' that I read, hmm?"

The brunette cringed, "Uh, no thanks."

The smug smile returned underneath his mysterious mask, "That's what I thought." The silver-haired man then set the thick packets he had been holding down on his wooden desk, earning a small _thump_ sound when the pile landed.

"Now, I'm here to talk to you about this fundraiser…"

Kakashi picked one of the packets up, lazily peering inside it with his lone coal eye. His hand then dug inside the envelope, taking out an assemble of papers.

"Well, you're going to be selling…" – he flipped through a page – "…lots of things. Like… chocolate."

The rest of the students stared blankly ahead, most so bored out of their mind they didn't bother paying attention. They leaned to their sides, resting their cheeks in the palms of their hands as their elbows rested against their mahogany desks.

"Err, Kakashi-sensei," Ino started, standing up from her seat, grabbing the teacher's attention upon hearing his name being called. "What if we're going to travel somewhere for spring break?"

Kakashi shrugged, "You're still selling things anyway."

Ino groaned and sat down, slapping her face, "I'm going to lose so much time that I could be using for shopping!"

Kakashi ignored her comment and continued, "Well, here's what you'll be using to show what kind of things you have to offer. The class who gets the highest amount of money—or the student, I should say—gets…"

Everyone leaned forward on their desk anxiously.

"…Nothing."

The class groaned. One student, Kenshin, asked, "Then what's the point of even doing this?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well, according to Tsunade-sama, if you don't, you get expelled."

Sakura frowned, "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Kakashi looked solemnly at the pink-haired girl, giving an indolent shrug. "No. Not really. Anyway," he continued, "just come get these packets and you're good to go. You can leave whenever you wish. As for me, I'm leaving now."

He gave his class a small wave before slipping out the door of the classroom, having pulled out his prized orange novel once more as his eye roamed over the secret pages of_ Icha Icha Paradise._

Once everyone got their packets, they all stood up to leave. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata all met out at the front of the huge, mass populated high school.

"So, just to clarify and make sure no one changes their plans," Ino said, "we're all leaving on Monday?"

The large group nodded in response.

"I'm packing tonight," Tenten chirped, smiling.

"Me too!" Naruto chimed in ecstatically.

"When are you packing, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, turning her head to her boyfriend's as he casually draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, whenever you start packing," the young Uchiha answered brusquely.

Sakura smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before resting her head at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Don't forget about the fundraiser," Neji commented, even though he, too, was against having to do work during a vacation.

Sakura groaned, "It's stupid that we have to do it."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!"

Hinata looked down, softly speaking with a frown, "We can't get expelled though."

Sakura nodded, "Well, we'll worry about that later. I'll see you guys on Monday!"

The blossom-haired girl turned around, taking Sasuke's outstretched hand as she walked towards Itachi's motorcycle they had came to school on.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," the former playgirl began, having taken her hand out of the Uchiha's grasp and snaking her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder, an alluring smile forming on her face. "When we pack for leaving, I think you should take this shirt with you." For added emphasis, her hands slipped beneath the jet-black v-neck tee, her fingers probing the abs she felt beneath her touch. Absentmindedly, she licked her lips. "It's my _favorite_ one on you."

Onyx orbs shut briefly at her ministrations, her smooth touches causing a faint growl of pleasure to escape through his mouth. God, did she realize the effect she had on him?

"Sakura..." he murmured huskily, turning his body with his torso now facing her.

Emerald eyes glinted mischievously, seeing the all-too-familiar lusting desire in his eyes. She laughed softly.

"You know, Sasuke-kun," she whispered to him, bringing her face dangerously close to his. She watched his eyelids lower, half-lidded over piercing ebony eyes. "If you want what you want..." she added in an enticing susurration. She then slipped out of his grasp, beaming at him as she ran a few steps away. Her hands clasped behind her back like a child, leaning forward and saying playfully, "You'll have to catch me first!" She then darted towards the motorcycle the two had been originally heading towards.

Sasuke shook his head at her childish antics before sprinting after her. A smirk formed on his pale face upon hearing her merry laughter echo throughout the air as he chased her.


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

**A/N:**** Okay, so from most reviewers I got "add lemons and change it to 'M'" so that's what I'm going to do.(:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku Sequel: The Dating Game

**Chapter 5 – Leaving**

Everyone had packed their bags as spring break had finally arrived. "Shika-kun! Let's go already!" Ino wailed, dragging her poor lazy boyfriend through the parking lot. "I have _so _much to pack, and I need you to help me!" Shikamaru sighed, muttering things about the high-pitch of Ino's voice and her commands.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, batting her eyelashes to her boyfriend. Sasuke inwardly groaned at the look. "Will _you _help me pack my bags?" she asked, fingers trailing up arm to his shoulder. "And will you hold them for me?"

"Don't do that," Sasuke growled, before his expression turned into a vicious smirk. "It turns me on."

Sakura grinned, "So that's a yes?" Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders, bring her face close to his.

"Well, maybe if you're a good little girl," He said, his breath tickling her face. "Or a naughty girl. I don't really care which."

"Damn Sasuke-bastard, can't you ever stop flirting, for one second?" Naruto said to his raven-haired best friend.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied, snorting.

"Teme!" Naruto answered.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun, I need to get home," Sakura said, tugging on the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt. He nodded, not turning his head towards her direction, and took her home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed, and soon the date of their flight to Hawaii had come. "Bye mom, dad, be back in a week!" Sakura said, pulling her Louis Vuitton luggage out the door as she gave a quick wave to her parents.

Sasuke took lazy strides towards his girlfriend's house. After all, it was right next to his, it's not like he needed to sprint there or anything. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, he watched the pink-haired girl carrying a massive amount of luggage towards the door.

"You know Sasuke-kun, some help would be nice," she told the young Uchiha in a sarcastic tone. Sasuke smirked, saying nothing and easily lifting both of her bags over his shoulders.

"You make it look so easy," Sakura said, her face in an angry pout. "I'm not weak you know. I know those bags are heavy."

Her boyfriend said nothing, just continued smirking as he made his way towards his Porsche. Sakura made a small "Humph," noise, angry pout still adorning her features as she reluctantly followed him. They both got inside and Sasuke started the car, putting the keys in the ignition and twisting it, as they both left for the airport.

Once there, they met up Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. Sakura giggled when she saw Ino's massive amount of luggage, and her poor boyfriend carrying all for her as a "gentlemen" would do. Sakura met up with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, as they began talking about their trip.

"So what's the first thing we should do in Hawaii?" Sakura asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"Shopping!" Ino blurted out. Sakura giggled at her friend's answer, looking at Hinata and Tenten and waited for their answers.

"I-I don't really m-mind what we do," Hinata said in her usual timid voice.

"Yeah, I'm up for anything," Tenten answered.

"Okay, we could—"

"Attention all flight members of Flight 411 to Maui, Hawaii, your plane will be leaving shortly, please go to your boarding gate," an announcement of the flight was announced, and the girls stopped talking, heading towards the boarding gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone boarded the plane, one by one, choosing their seats on the private first class plane. "How long will it take until we get there?" Sakura asked, looking out the window with wide emerald green eyes, her expression matching that of a child first on an airplane.

"A few hours," Sasuke shrugged, answering nonchalantly. "The sooner we get there, the better."

"This is going to be great! Right Hinata-chan?" Naruto said loudly, giving a broad smile to the pearly-eyed girl as he put his arm around her waist. Hinata gave him a small smile, a light blush forming on her pale skin.

"H-Hai Naruto-kun," she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Ino smiled at the couple, before turning to her own boyfriend.

"Why can't we be like that?!" she shrieked, a pout shaping on her lips as she pointed to Hinata and Naruto, Hinata shyly laying her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto resting his chin on top of her head as they both looked out the window. "That's so sweet! Shika-kun, why aren't _we _like that?!"

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temples. "Quiet down, woman. You're giving me a headache…" When he saw her pouting expression, he sighed once again, putting his arm around her shoulders and slightly pulling her closer to him. "There, happy?"

Ino gave him a bright smile, beaming at him. "Ecstatic!" she answered, snuggling closer to her boyfriend with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten said quietly, poking the Hyuuga male who was currently leaning back on his chair. "Are you awake?" She poked him a few more times, and when she got no answer, figured out he was asleep.

She propped her elbow up, resting her cheek in the hand, looking in another direction when she felt a shift of weight beside her. She turned around, and a slightly shocked expression fell on her face when she saw Neji's head in her lap as he continued to sleep peacefully.

A gentle smile spread across the brown-haired girl's face, letting her boyfriend sleep as she resumed her original position, putting her elbow back up again and leaning against it.

"Aw…Sasuke-kun, look," Sakura whispered, getting the raven-haired male's attention by nudging him slightly as she directed his onyx gaze to the three pairs. "Isn't that sweet?" Sasuke, who was reading a magazine before the pink-haired girl beside him interrupted him, glanced at Sakura, then at where she was looking at.

"Aa," Sasuke said quietly, a small smirk appearing on his face. He placed his hand on her chin, turning her face to look at him, and kissed her gently. Sakura blinked her apple green orbs a few times before closing them and kissing back, opening her mouth when he licked her bottom lip.

Sakura wound her arms loosely around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke ran his hand down from her arm to her waist, keeping a light grip on her. Sasuke began to kiss her harder, and Sakura responded immediately, using as much force as he did.

"U-um…excuse me…" a flight attendant said, a light blush forming on her face as she saw the two in a passionate lip-lock. She tapped Sakura's shoulder gently, and Sakura pulled away, earning a disapproving groan from the Uchiha beside her. Her face flushed when she realized that the attendant was watching the both of them.

_'Damn…just when it was getting good,' _Sasuke thought, crossing his arms over his chest like a grumpy little kid and turning his ebony gaze to the window.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt…but what kind of drinks would you like?" The attendant asked, particularly asking the two of them since the other passengers were sleeping. Sakura smiled kindly at the woman.

"Nothing at this moment, thanks," Sakura said, turning to Sasuke. "Do you want anything Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke pursed his lips together, merely shaking his head side to side. "Yeah, nothing for us," Sakura clarified. The woman nodded, heading off towards a different direction.

When she left, Sasuke turned to Sakura, nuzzling her neck. "So…" he drawled out, his hot breath ticking her ear. "Where were we?" Sakura giggled, giving Sasuke a quick peck on the lips.

"Not now Sasuke-kun," she said, following a yawn. "I'm tired, and I just want to sleep, okay?" Sasuke sighed, sitting up right and putting his arm around her waist and just letting them sit there.

"Fine…" the young Uchiha said, letting the pink-haired girl snuggle up against his side.

A few more hours passed, and Sasuke grabbed his magazine and began reading it again to pass the time as Sakura rested contently on his shoulder. Lazily looking around the plane, Sasuke noted how everyone else was still sleeping as well. _'Why's everyone so tired?' _Sasuke wondered for a brief moment, before pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"We are now landing in Maui, Hawaii," the captain said, making an announcement. "Please buckle your seat belts until the signal is turned off. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you have an enjoyable time."

Sasuke's ears perked up at the announcement, and he gently nudged Sakura. She groaned before groggily opening her eyes. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper since she just woke up.

"We need to wake everyone up," Sasuke told her. "We're here."

**A/N:**** Okay, prepare for a slightly long author's note. I know you all must hate me for taking over a month to update, but know, I've been so busy. It's SO lame, because since it's nearing the end of the year, my teachers are giving me LOTS of homework. It sucks, and I'm sorry for not updating. I'll try my best to.**

**Unfortunately, I have come across a slight writers' block with this story. I'm not sure where to go with it anymore, and well…I may need some suggestions. So if anyone can do so, PLEASE let me know. **

**Until my next update, which I'll try to make soon, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving

**A/N:**** Wow, I still can't believe how popular "The Dating Game" was. I mean, it was like my second story-uploaded…lol it's such a big self-esteem thing for writing when the second story you put up is such a big hit. And the sequel looks good too, so I'm a very happy authoress! So a BIG Thank you to my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku Sequel: The Dating Game

**Chapter 6 – Arriving**

"We're here?" Sakura said, yawning as she lifted her head off of Sasuke's shoulder. "Really?" She peered out the window, looking at the palm trees and the clear blue sky. _'Oh my god…' _Sakura thought. _'We're here!' _

The pink-haired girl got up, walking over to where everyone else was, saying, "Come on guys, get up. Flight's over, we're here!" A wide smile formed on her porcelain face. Groans were heard through the plane.

"Five more minutes…" Naruto grumbled, rolling over in his chair until he rolled too far, falling face first on the floor. Hinata, who was leaning on Naruto until he fell, woke up from the loss of weight beside her. When she saw her clumsy boyfriend on the ground, a small smile appeared on her features.

"N-Naruto-kun? You okay?" she asked. Her stuttering was decreasing little by little thanks to Naruto since he had been helping her increase her bravery. Sakura chortled, seeing Naruto's fallen position on the floor.

"Get up from the ground, dobe," Sasuke muttered, standing up with his hands in his pockets. Naruto scowled at Sasuke before getting up, beaming at his girlfriend.

"I'm alright, Hinata-chan! No need to worry about me!" He gave her a signature sheepish grin, crossing his legs as he sat on the floor, one of his arms behind his head as his hand scratched his sun-kissed blond hair.

Ino opened one of her sky blue eyes when she heard all the commotion. "What's with all the noise?" she said quietly. Sakura walked up to her, smiling at her best friend.

"Get up Ino-pig! We don't have all day!" Sakura yelled. The loud outburst awoke Tenten and Neji, and they both silently came to the crowd.

"You don't have to yell in my ear, billboard brow!" Ino screeched back. Shikamaru groaned, plugging his ears from Sakura's and Ino's yells back and forth to each other.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were having a fight about how Naruto "fell" on the ground. "Don't light Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled. "You pushed me down to make me look stupid and you know it!"

"Dobe, you don't need help to look stupid," Sasuke retorted back.

"Quit lying teme! Seriously, I don't get what Sakura-chan sees in you!"

"Likewise."

Tenten, quietly watching the fights between the two females and two males, turned to her pearly-eyed boyfriend. "Nothing like waking up to people arguing, right Neji-kun?" she said, her comment laced with sarcasm as she had a cheeky grin on her face. Neji merely nodded, a small smile on his face.

"I think we sh-should be getting off the plane n-now," Hinata said to Tenten, since Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru were the only people who weren't currently arguing. Shikamaru walked up to the three sane people, lazily rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Can we go now?" the lazy genius asked.

"Yeah, let's go quickly before they notice we're gone," Tenten said. "Maybe we'll get the best rooms in the hotel since we get first choice!" She beamed at the Hyuuga Heiress who smiled back, and they both left the first class airplane with Neji and Shikamaru following.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled. "Quit yelling!"

"You stop first forehead-girl!" Ino said back, hands on her hips as she stared furiously into Sakura's equally furious emerald green eyes.

"You know what? I think— Hey, where's Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji, and Shikamaru?" Sakura looked around the plane, a confused expression dawned on her face. "Weren't they here a few seconds ago?"

Sasuke and Naruto, hearing Sakura's comment, temporarily stopped their fighting. "Whoa! Hinata-chan's gone!" Naruto said, turning around to every direction to look for where his dark-haired girlfriend. He bend down, looking under airplane seats, peering out the windows, looking everywhere in the time of a few seconds for Hinata.

"Naruto stop moving! You're getting me dizzy," Sakura said, trying to keep up with the Naruto's rapid movements. Naruto stopped moving, currently looking under an airplane seat, and threw Sakura a flashy smile. "Heh, sorry about that Sakura-chan."

"Dobe, what makes you think Hinata would be under an airplane seat?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke curiously, then looked at what he was looking under.

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, a sheepish grin on his whiskery face. "I knew that Hinata-chan wouldn't be under an airplane seat! I was just—uh… looking for my cell phone! I thought I dropped it during the flight. After all, the pilot did say that 'Contents may have shifted during flight' so I just went to check and…" He pulled out his phone from his pocket. "I didn't drop it!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's explanation. That reason… was actually a pretty good one. The young Uchiha gave Naruto a peculiar look before walking beside Sakura as Ino shrieked, "Shika-kun! He left without me?! How rude! I'm going to have to talk to him when we get to the hotel… —wait a second, Sakura, where _are _we staying?"

"Don't worry about it Ino-pig," Sakura said, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. "Everything's already prepaid, remember? Anyway, I think we're staying at…" Sakura paused. "The… '_Grand Wailea Resort And Spa_'. Yeah, that was it."

"Ooh, I've been there before. It's pretty nice," Ino complimented, a pretty smile on her face.

"So we can get going right? I mean, I want to see my Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, slight whining in his voice. When Sakura nodded, he leaped—yes, leaped—out the airplane, running down the airport and getting his luggage in a flash. _'Wow,' _Sakura thought. _'Naruto has a lot of stamina.' __**'I seriously wonder where he gets it all from,' **_Inner Sakura added.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino followed Naruto lead, the blond-haired man already meeting them back with all their luggage in hand after he had gotten his own. "Thanks for getting our luggage Naruto," Ino said. Naruto just beamed, as he usually did, and they walked towards the end of the airport.

There, a chauffeur was holding a sign imprinted _'Sasuke & Co.'_. Beside the chauffeur, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji were waiting patiently. "Shika-kun!" Ino squealed, jumping on her boyfriend with her arms around his neck. "How could you leave me on the plane?" She looked up at him with big, beady ice blue orbs.

"Che, troublesome woman, you were taking too long." He groaned when Ino pouted at him. "I waited for you here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, that's true!" Ino said, smiling as she hugged him tighter.

"So is everyone ready to go then?" Tenten asked, looked towards Sakura's direction. Sakura nodded, as well as everyone else, and they followed the chauffer as they lead them out to a custom white-stretch limousine. As everyone went inside, Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun, I told you that you didn't need to buy transportation," A wide genuine smile was plastered on her face.

"I didn't," Sasuke answered simply.

Sakura raised an elegant eyebrow, then said, "Wait, did your mom buy the transportation? I swear, Mikoto-san is _too _nice for her own good! Can you call her and tell her I really appreciate it?"

Sasuke smirked, his face getting close to hers, his breath fanning her face. "If I call her, do I get a _reward_?" Sakura rolled her emerald green orbs when she saw the growing lust in his onyx eyes.

She gave him an innocent smile, "Depends on what you want."

Sasuke grabbed her waist tightly, and Sakura remained innocently smiling. "You know what I want," he growled to her, still smirking. Sakura batted her eyelashes, "No, I don't know what you want. Care to show me what you mean?"

Sasuke gave a low chuckle. "You're torturing me, Sakura-_chan_."

"I know," Sakura replied easily. She rolled her eyes again when she gave a disapproving growl. "Just wait until we get to the hotel," she whispered to him, her fingers in a scissor shape as they trailed up his arm. "And just wait until we're _alone_ in the hotel room," she added seductively. "At _night_."

"Damn," Sasuke muttered, "I think I'm getting hard." Sakura laughed, giving him a quick, chaste kiss. "I hope you keep your word, cherry blossom," Sasuke said to her, giving her a sexy smirk. "I'm sure you'll like it if you do." Just as Sakura was going to respond, Ino's voice came.

"Ahem," Ino's voice cut through. "I know you guys are having your little 'moment' there, but keep in mind there _are _other people on his limo, and I know one of us doesn't want to see you guys about to fuck each other right here on the bus."

"Yeah, that 'one of us' being me!" Naruto said.

"Okay, make that two of us," Ino added.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and Sakura blushed. "Who gave you the right to even watch us," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, so Neji-kun, what kind of room do you want?" Tenten asked.

The Hyuuga Prodigy shrugged, "Whatever works with you is fine with me." Tenten blinked her big chocolate-brown eyes, one of her hands grasping one of the buns on top of her head.

"Neji-kun, I need you to give me a _real _answer."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "I did. I told you whatever is fine with you is okay with me."

Tenten nodded, "Yeah, but that's what all the boyfriends say. Then the girlfriend picks the room, and the boyfriend have a problem with it, but since they said that they wouldn't have a problem with it they ignore it, but then the girlfriend picks up on it, and it leads to a big fight, and—"

"I think I get the point," Neji said, shortening her long sentence.

Tenten smiled, "Anyway, getting to the point, if I choose the room, then there's bound to be some problem with it."

"There won't be a problem."

"Yes there will."

"There won't be a problem," Neji repeated. "I don't really care about what room we get anyway."

Tenten shrugged, "Okay then, but if there is a problem—"

"Tenten," Neji said, catching the brunette's attention. "There. Won't. Be. A. Problem." Tenten smiled. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Ino was talking with Shikamaru about what their room would be like. "So, we need to get the best room there is, and since I've been there before, just follow me and I'll get us the best room there is!" Ino smiled triumphantly. "Oh, it's going to be great! And then, when we get there, we'll do…" and she trailed off.

_'Oh great,' _Shikamaru thought. _'Now I just have to deal with this until we reach the hotel.' _He looked at his babbling girlfriend, and a small smirk formed on his face. _'But I guess I can't help that's one of the things why I fell for her.' _

**A/N:**** Okay, lame ending I know, but I'm getting rushed off the computer and I had to update this! Hope you liked and till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Temptations

**A/N:**** Well, looks like lots of you liked the "limo talk" Sasuke and Sakura had. And you guys liked Naruto's hyper ness. Hehehe. : Glad I made my reviewers happy!**

**If you want to see what the hotel looks like (a few pictures of it) use this link (without the spaces)**

**http // image. hospitality online .com /e/ 2188 /2188572.jpg**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku Sequel: The Dating Game

**Chapter 7 – Temptations**

They all soon arrived at the _Grand Wailea Resort and Spa_, where they all got out and retrieved their luggage from the trunk of the limousine. Ino, leaving poor Shikamaru to handle all her luggage. "Shika-kun!" Ino called out, "Come _on_!" She looked at her boyfriend, one hand on her hip as she leaned on her leg, waiting for the lazy man to catch up.

Tenten sighed at poor Shikamaru's expense. "So you're sure we won't have a problem?" Tenten asked, turning to Neji. Neji groaned at the question. _'How many times do I need to answer that question until she understands that there won't be a problem?' _he thought in his mind.

"Tenten," Neji said once again catching her attention. He said through gritted teeth, frustration getting the better of him, _"There. Won't. Be. A. Problem."_ Tenten beamed at him, and Neji rose an eyebrow at her sudden change of expression. "What are you smiling at?"

She laughed shortly. "I got you frustrated!" She said. "I already knew that you meant it the first time you said it, I just wanted to ask you to see how many times would get you to crack." Neji growled, but let it go as he saw Tenten's chortling face.

Sakura looked at the Resort they were staying at, taking an overlooking view from where she stood. "Like it?" Sasuke's cool voice said beside her as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sakura shrugged; smiling when Sasuke had pulled her in front of him so both his arms rested on her waist he put his chin on her right shoulder.

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he growled when she pushed her body back against his. "Dammit Sakura," Sasuke mumbled to her. "You better keep your word from the limo. You're _killing_ me with the need to fuck you."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that _tempting, Sasuke-kun," she said back at him. "I mean, other boys I dated were more controlling of their hormones than you are." Sasuke's mouth pursed in a thin line, opening it to bite lightly into her shoulder as one of his hands moved from her waist down and squeezed her ass. Sakura yelped from the contact. "Hands to yourself," Sakura said, getting out of Sasuke's grip as she walked over to Hinata and Ino.

Sasuke grabbed her back towards him, this time making her face him. "What'd you say about the other bastards that dated you?" Sasuke barked quietly in her ear. "I don't want you talking about who you used to date. You're going to be mine only and _stay _mine." Sakura blinked her emerald green eyes.

"I'm only going to be yours?" Sakura said, resting her palms against his chest. She felt flattered at the small hint of jealousy she heard in his voice, but annoyed at how possessive he was, even though that flattered her also. "I'm not some doll for you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's onyx orbs stared intently back into her eyes. He ignored her second comment. "I don't want you talking about any ex-boyfriends," he told her, leaning forward so he pressed his forehead against hers, getting a better view of her eyes.

"I won't talk about the boys I used to date, if you won't talk about all the girls you used to date," she compromised with him. Sasuke nodded, and Sakura smiled at him, pressing her lips against his for a quick, chaste kiss. Her fingers had unconsciously been fingering his chest, sending a hormonal urge down Sasuke's spine. She got out of his grip, heading towards Ino and Tenten.

Sasuke let her go, battling the raging hormones in his head as he watched her perfect figure walk away from him. "She really has you that good, eh teme?" Naruto asked, coming towards the young Uchiha since he had just partly paid attention to the scene that happened between the two. "You weren't this horny with the other girls you dated."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as he ran a hand through his spiky midnight raven hair. "I know," Sasuke mumbled. "But Sakura's different." _'Maybe it's because instead of drooling all over Sasuke-teme, she actually has a fiery spirit and bites back at him,' _Naruto thought. He shrugged, the two following everyone else since they had already walked inside the resort.

-

-

-

"We're staying in this room!" Ino shrieked, opening the door and admiring look inside it. Shikamaru dragged behind, a few steps behind her as he managed to come inside, dropping all the pounds of luggage as he heaved out a long, heavy sigh. He went to go sit on a table.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said. "Just what the hell did you fill that luggage with?"

"Oh, just some of the usual," Ino said, full of energy since she had to carry nothing as she plopped down beside him. "Just makeup, clothes, jewelry, and other necessities! Besides, that's barely any of the stuff I _really _wanted to bring…" Shikamaru sighed, letting laziness overtake him as he leaned back and folded his arms behind his head.

_'I'm going to catch a lot of cloud watching while I'm here…' _Shikamaru thought in his head. "Shika-kun!" Ino said. "You have to see this view! I mean, I've seen it before, but you _have _to see it!"

"Later," Shikamaru told her. "I want to rest." Ino rolled her sky blue eyes, looking out from the porch as she propped her elbow up on the rail and rested her face in the palm of her hand, looking at the large, blue sea glistening from the beaming sunlight as she enjoyed the sea breeze.

-

-

-

"So you don't have a problem staying in this room?" Tenten asked, opening up a room with a room key as she looked around at the furniture. Some beds, chairs, a dresser, and a few tables, and other things. They were all styled very elegantly, neat and organized.

"Are you asking that to annoy me," Neji asked in a monotone voice, "or are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Tenten said. Outside, from what Tenten could see—and slightly hear—there was a large man-made waterfall with water at the bottom, and she saw some people swimming down there. "Wow, look at that Neji-kun!" Tenten said like an excited young child.

"Later, Tenten," Neji told his girlfriend. Tenten made a pout face, looking at Neji and opening her mouth to complain. But she slowly shut it when she saw her boyfriend already asleep on the very comfortable couch, smiling cutely. Then a random question entered her mind. _'Why's Neji-kun so sleepy now?' _

-

-

-

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in his usual overly loud voice. "Hinata-chan! This room, let's get this room!" Naruto's whiskery face beamed as he pointed while jumping up and down. He pointed at a fairly sized room, very fancy, as a five-star hotel suite should look.

Naruto had already taken the luggage inside, and had everything unpacked and thrown around the room by the time Hinata came to see the inside. "Th-this is the room you wanted?" Hinata asked. She peered around with her pearly white eyes. "It's nice," she noted quietly.

"Yeah, that's why we should have it!" Naruto said, putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulling her to him. "It's perfect!" Hinata blushed from his action, then looked at the ground that wasn't even visible because of the piles of clothes on the floor.

"Umm… Naruto-kun?" Hinata said quietly. Naruto's ears perked, his cerulean blue orbs looking towards his girlfriend's direction with a curious look twinkling in his eyes. "Are you going to clean up this mess?"

Naruto chuckled, grinning sheepishly as he released the arm around Hinata's shoulder and bent it behind his head, scratching his hair. "Uh… about that…" he grinned. "I'll get it later!" He ran over to a certain part of the room, picking up a pair of swim trunks. "I want to go check out the pool first, I mean, it's really hot in Hawaii!"

He ran in the bathroom and changed, coming out with nothing but swim trunks and a towel in the blink of an eye. "Later, Hinata-chan!" he said, sprinting over to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek, leaving his girlfriend blushing once again as he bound for the large pool.

Hinata absent-mindedly put a hand on her cheek where Naruto kissed her, and she looked over at the clock. Barely a few minutes had passed, leading her to absently ask, "Where does Naruto-kun get all his energy?"

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, you coming?" Sakura asked as she waited outside the hotel suite with the key. Sasuke dragged his feet along the nicely designed carpet, still battling his hormones that had almost been out of control a few minutes ago. Sakura rolled her eyes at his state, opening the door and settling her luggage inside as Sasuke followed her action a few seconds later. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, walking towards the window to see the view.

"No," Sasuke mumbled, walking towards the bathroom as he turned on the cold-water faucet and splashed some water on his pale face. Sakura sighed quietly from both his answer and the windy breeze that hit her face as she looked out the window. She headed towards her Louis Vuitton suitcase, opening it to unpack the things she had brought with her.

"Well you're acting like something's wrong," Sakura told him. She paused, standing straight and putting a hand on her hip when he came out from the bathroom drying his face small towel.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura," he told her, looking at her after he rubbed his eyes with the hand towel.

Sakura, her porcelain face unconvinced, walked over to him and took the towel from his hands. "Really?" Sakura said in a testing voice. She rose an eyebrow when she saw Sasuke take a few steps away from her. "Because…" she started, walking towards him again. "I think it _is _something," she finished when she had reached him.

"Something… big," she said as she traced patterns with her index finger on his toned chest.

"Sakura…" Sasuke growled. "Stop that."

"Okay," she answered. She took a few steps back. "At least now I know what your problem is." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at her statement.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're _horny_," Sakura said him, spelling the word out, "h-o-r-n-y." Sakura sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day, and walked over to the bed and sat down. "I didn't know I could be so 'tempting'…" Sakura mumbled to herself, a small, sly smile spreading on her face .

Sasuke scoffed, "You have _no _idea." He walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her as she sat up and gathered her in his lap. "Why can't I screw you right here and now?" Sasuke said in her neck, starting to kiss it.

"Because then we would disturb everyone else," Sakura mumbled, moving her neck to the side absent-mindedly so he could have better access. "And besides, you heard Ino-pig and Naruto, they don't want us fucking each other."

"I don't give a damn about what everyone else thinks." He sucked on a spot on her neck, making Sakura squirm in Sasuke's lap, arousing him even more.

"I don't want things getting carried away," Sakura said, pulling away from Sasuke's mouth on her neck. Sasuke frowned, his face resembling that of a grumpy little kid. "Don't give me that look," Sakura said, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The raven-haired man sighed, lying down on the bed as Sakura got on top and straddled him. Sasuke looked at her from under his bangs, placing his hands on her hips. "You owe me," Sasuke muttered, watching as Sakura looked down at him with big emerald green eyes.

Sakura smiled at him, leaning down as she placed her hands under her chin that touched his collarbone. "That's what you always say," Sakura responded, her eyes glinting mischievously as she smiled. "I'll make it up to you, Sasuke-kun," she said. "One of these days…"

She giggled when Sasuke rolled over, pinning her under him. "One of these days?" he repeated, lust evident in his dark onyx orbs. "How about we make that day today?" he leaned down, capturing her lips as his tongue swerved inside.

**A/N:**** Umm… I didn't know where/when to end it, so I guess I'll leave it like that. Hmm… I don't feel like this was a good enough chapter for what I left you with, especially considering the time I took. To be honest, I had most of this typed up but I was too lazy to continue it. –dodges flying tomatoes–**

**Anyway, please read and review! Also, if the link I gave you as an "example" of how the **_**Grand Wailea Resort and Spa **_**looks like, message me and I'll try and give you the link there.**


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance

**A/N:**** Oh man, you guys, I am **_**so **_**embarrassed. I skimmed through all of my stories, and wow, I made typos! I'm just so lazy when it comes to actually rereading my chapter before I upload it, and wow, the typos could give a different story than what I was trying to type.**

**I'm so sorry for my lazyness! And sorry guys, no lemon this chapter. Maybe a really small lime, if you consider what the beginning of this chapter is a lime.**

**Disclaimer:** Ah… the dreaded disclaimer. All right, you caught me. Don't own Naruto.

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily[SasuSaku [Sequel: The Dating Game

**Chapter 8 – Resistance**

With Sasuke on top, his heavy weight pushed Sakura down on the cushiony bed, mouths still fused together. Sakura smiled into his kiss, loving the way he always filled it with such need and longing mixed in with the force and hunger of each of his kisses, which is what made him unique from the many past boyfriends she used to have.

Sakura wound her arms loosely around his neck, letting his tongue completely dominate in the hot caverns of her mouth, letting him toy with her, since at the moment she didn't really care. Just living in the moment, with her boyfriend, in a very fancy hotel, with her other good friends in rooms just next to theirs. _Ah,_ Sakura thought soothingly, taking a deep breath when Sasuke released her lips and trailed down her neck. _Life is good._

Sasuke, finished with her neck, moving his head up to her ear, chuckling. "What's with the lack of participation Sakura?" he breathed, giving the lobe of her ear a quick nip. He placed both of his arms next to her face; supporting his body as he looked down at her, long raven bangs tickling her porcelain face.

Sakura pressed both of her palms on the front of his chest, fingering the cloth of his shirt for a while. "'Lack of participation?'" Sakura asked in a sweet tone, a sly smile forming on her face. Using a part of her strength that Sasuke never knew she had but was delighted to know she possessed it, she pushed Sasuke off of her onto another side of the bed where she crawled on top of him, hands once again fingering his shirt.

She leaned her face towards his, the sly smile still on her face. "What lack of participation?"

Sasuke gave her a sexy grin, "Now that's more like it." Sakura rolled her deep emerald eyes, leaning down and kissing him, as Sasuke flipped her over again, pressing even harder on her mouth as Sakura returned with equal force. The soft moan that escaped from her lips as Sasuke ravished her mouth with his teeth and tongue only excited him more.

As his mouth slanted over hers as he pressed even more force on her, his right hand went from her long, soft bright pink hair down her neck, taking his time as he trailed down the side of her upper torso, teasing the side of her chest, down to the hem of her shirt. Sakura pulled back, leaning her head back to get another fresh breath of air, Sasuke still smirking above her.

He swiftly moved his hand inside her shirt, his pale fingers brushing across her stomach, sending a wave of excitement and pleasure throughout Sakura's body causing the pink-haired girl shivered in reaction. Sasuke chuckled again, looking down at Sakura with endless black orbs. "You like that?" he whispered, hot breath fanning her face.

Sakura swallowed, a small smile on her face. Sure, she'd had boys touch her stomach before when they claimed it was an "accident", but it was the _way _that Sasuke did it. So swiftly, so confidently, and the movement of his actions excited her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while ever since she'd been with Sai. _**Wow, **_Inner Sakura commented. _**He moves fast. **_

"You know, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said in his deep, smooth voice. "If you like that…" he drawled his tone, "I bet you'll like this even better." His hand moved slowly and teasingly upward. Sakura kept her eyes on his face, moving her hand to the back of his head as she pulled down and kissed him aggressively, her other hand moving and grabbing the wrist of Sasuke's hand that was currently under her shirt.

Letting go of both Sasuke's mouth and hand, she quickly moved away, sitting on top of the bed with arms crossed over her chest. The look the Uchiha gave her was one full of confusion. "What'd you do that for?" he asked her, questioning the light scowl she was giving him.

She gave him a quick smile. "I think we went a _little _too far that time." Sasuke mentally cursed in his head. _Damn, just when I was about to get her to— _He quickly got rid of the dirty mental image in his head before flashing Sakura a charming grin. He moved towards her, moving strong arms around her waist and pressing her body against his.

"You think _that _was too far?" he said, still grinning at her. "Come on Sakura…" He moved and pressed his forehead onto hers. "I'm sure you've gone farther than that before."

"That's not the point, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, pressing a hand on his chest to put some distance between them instead of bringing him closer like she had been doing a few minutes ago. "I don't want to go _too _far, especially because I don't want anyone like Ino and Naruto listening to our…" a small blush crept on her face, "well, what we were just doing."

_**You can that an excuse? **_Her alter ego argued. _**You know as well as I that's not what you were thinking. In fact, that excuse—you were thinking the exact opposite of that! **_Inner Sakura's mental statement caused Sakura's face to flush even darker.

"That's your excuse?" Sasuke told her, charming grin growing wider. "I don't give a damn if they do hear." He pushed her down on the soft bed again, his hand placed at her waist.

Sakura pouted, making Sasuke chuckle, a sound Sakura very much liked to hear. "Whenever you do that," Sasuke growled, looking down at her full, pouting lips. "You look good enough to eat."

Sakura laughed softly at his innuendo. "Isn't that cute?"

Sasuke grinned, giving a chaste kiss on her mouth, moving down to her neck, his teeth scraping at the soft skin as his hand moved underneath her blouse again. Sakura giggled again, the many sensations he was giving her made her feel ticklish at wherever he touched.

"Damn Sakura," Sasuke said, soft panting hitting her ear. "You make me so crazy with the need to fuck you." Her unique pink hair. Her squeaky voice. Her tempting body. Her cute face. Her everlasting green eyes. "You drive me _insane_."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Forehead girl! Sasuke-kun!" Ino's loud voice bellowed from their door. "Come on! Get your lazy asses up! All of us want to go out to eat!" A pause. Then more knocking, "Hey! Forehead girl! You better not be doing what I think you're doing, because if you are—!"

Shikamaru's voice drawled from outside their door. "Stop yelling"—a yawn—"and just give them some time."

"But think about it Shika-kun! What if they're—!"

"Hey," Tenten's voice came. "What's taking them so long? Everyone else is already in the limo ready to go."

"Well Tenten-chan," Ino chimed, "I think that they're doing 'you-know-what'."

From inside the hotel room, Sakura rolled her eyes while Sasuke twitched. "Your friends…" Sasuke mumbled, looking down at Sakura who beamed up at him, pushing him off.

The said girl walked towards the door, opening it before Ino and Tenten could continue their conversation. "Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed. "You know that I can hear you from inside the suite, don't you?"

Ino rolled her sky blue eyes at the comment Sakura made, looking over the girl's appearance. _Tangled hair, _thought the blonde girl, _ruffled clothes… _"Just what exactly were you doing in there, Sakura?" Ino gave a wide knowing smile as Sakura's face flushed.

Ino's smile doubled in size when she saw Sasuke walk across the suite, also having (from what she could see) tangled hair and ruffled clothing. "Aha!" She pointed. "So you were getting 'busy' with each other!"

Sakura managed a scowl, despite her already red face. "We were not!"

"Well, Sakura-chan, the evidence speaks for itself," Tenten piped in the conversation, making a hand gesture as she lifted her hand from the height of Sakura's head and lowered it to her waist level.

Mentally, Sakura silently fumed. _If it weren't for Sasuke-kun being so damn aggressive to my hair and my shirt, I wouldn't even be in this argument! _

_**That's true. **_ Her alter ego agreed. _**But you do like his aggressiveness.**_

_I do not! _Sakura retorted haughtily.

_**You know, I think you really hit rock bottom when you argue with yourself. Actually, I think there's a word for that, it's called **_**insanity**__

Dropping the conversation that she and her mental self were having, not noticing that Ino and Tenten were having a completely different conversation of their own ("I'm telling you, the evidence is all there! And since billboard brow hasn't said anything against it, it must be true!" "I guess you're right, they must've been _very _busy, if you look at the way she looks. Evidence does not lie!"), and decided to change the subject to rid herself of her temporary humiliation.

"You'd think she'd even have the _decency_ to hide that her and Sasuke-kun were—"

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" said Sakura, then proceeded to quieting her voice down, "I think we get it."

The blonde-haired girl looked back at Sakura, hands on her hips as she closed her sky blue eyes and shrugged. "Just stating the facts."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So, why'd you guys come up here anyway?" Tenten and Ino both exchanged looks of confusion before turning their faces back to Sakura's. Sakura sighed from frustration. "Come _on_ guys! You can't tell me that you came all the way up here just to bother me!"

Ino feigned a look of hurt, lifting her hand and mockingly holding it over her heart, "_Bothering_ you? Is that what you call our friendly visit to your room?"

"Wait, Ino-chan," Tenten whispered, leaning over to the blonde's ear and holding her hand over her mouth. "What did we come here for?"

"I thought you remembered!" Ino whispered back. The brunette merely shook her head, and Ino sighed. "I forgot also. I had so much fun torturing Sakura it must've slipped my mind…"

"You guys," Sakura mumbled, slapping her forehead. "You know I can hear you."

"What's your point?" Ino asked. Running footsteps were heard from down the hallway.

"Hey, hey!" A loud voice called, soon recognized as Naruto's. "What's taking you guys so long? I'm _starving_, can you hurry up and get Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme down to get something to eat?!"

"Get something to eat?" Sakura repeated quietly to herself. "Oh!" She quickly ran in back inside her suite where she saw Sasuke watching her with a raised eyebrow as she quickly zipped across the room to her luggage. "Sasuke-kun! We need to change! Everyone's probably starving by now from hunger!"

Sasuke, merely wearing a black shirt clad with the Uchiha crest on it's back that hugged his torso nicely along with a simple pair of shorts, walking over to the pink-haired girl. He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder as she picked out clothes to wear from her suitcase. "So are you saying that we aren't going to finish what we started earlier?" Sasuke said in her ear, his hot breath sending a tickling sensation down her spine.

Sakura blushed, "I don't have time for that now, Sasuke-kun." Not having enough time (or so she convinced herself) to pick the best outfit, Sakura settled with a D&G black miniskirt along with a D&G black tank top to match. She brushed her tangled pink hair, letting the wavy tresses cascade down her back, pushing a few strands along her front shoulder.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined from outside the door, knocking on it harshly. "I'm so hungry!" Sakura sweat-dropped when she heard his stomach growl, along with another whining sound.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke muttered, opening the door that Naruto was leaning on, leading the blond-haired boy to fall flat on his face.

"Ow!" Naruto complained, getting up and rubbing his face. "Damn it, teme! What the hell was that for?!"

"Baka."

"Okay Naruto," Sakura chirped, appearing at Sasuke's side and grabbing onto his arm. "We can go now!" Sasuke gave a side-glance at Sakura with his onyx orbs, noticing how her bright pastel pink hair made nice even waves down her back, making her emerald green eyes sparkle even brighter than they usual do. Her face, having a genuine smile fixed upon it, seemed to glow with the sun hitting against her porcelain skin.

"Sasuke-kun, you alright?" Sakura asked, noticing the way her boyfriend was eyeing her a few moments ago. The Uchiha didn't respond, instead Naruto's voice filled the air.

"Hey, teme, get your eyes off Sakura-chan for a second and get your ass moving!" Naruto was already ahead, motioning for them to move along.

"Naruto, where'd Ino-pig and Tenten-chan go?" Sakura still clasped onto Sasuke's arm, walking with him as they went towards the outside where the limo was parked. She didn't notice the way Sasuke's face twisted, also not noticing that whenever he looked down at her, the tank top she was wearing would sometimes move forward, giving him a slight view of her cleavage.

"Oh, they already went back towards the limo," Naruto put it simply, answering her question.

Sakura nodded, letting go of Sasuke's arm, (to his secret relief, since he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself) as she bounced forward towards the limo with Naruto.

Naruto opened the door, jumping inside. "We can finally leave now for the _food_!" Naruto shouted, taking a seat beside Hinata who giggled quietly to herself at Naruto's silly behavior.

"Geez, billboard brow!" Ino said with a teasing smile on her face. "What took you so long? Don't tell me you and Sasuke-kun got busy again doing—" Sakura put her hand over her mouth before she could finish.

"I just couldn't find the right thing to wear," Sakura answered, sitting down next to a seat Sasuke took as he sat inside. He put an arm around her waist, pushing her towards him out of habit, not that Sakura minded.

"Sure…" Ino said, giving her a coy wink, causing the pink-haired girl to blush naturally.

"Women…" Shikamaru mumbled, Neji merely nodding in agreement.

"Finally! Food time!" Naruto cheered, rubbing his hands together as Hinata laughed once more.

**A/N:** **Lame ending, I know. Probably not even a good chapter for exactly 2 months wait. I'm sorry guys, but I thought I'd upload this anyway. My writing skills are a bit rough, and even I admit that this wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Oh well, hope you still like it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alluring

**A/N:**** Updates, updates. Profile updates, story updates…**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or Maui, Hawaii.

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily[SasuSaku [Sequel: The Dating Game

**Chapter 9 – Alluring**

The rest of the limousine ride was amongst quiet chatter. Couples talked amongst themselves with Naruto butting in to random conversations every now and then earning a kick from Sasuke, which lead to a scolding from Sakura, that lead to a sex accusation from Ino followed by a yawn from Shikamaru.

As the young Uchiha peered over at his girlfriend, the articles of clothes she was wearing soon lost his gaze. The tank top that covered her torso revealed smooth shoulders and arms as well as some cleavage (to Sasuke's pleasure.) The miniskirt that dawned her lower body made his mind spin as his onyx orbs ran over silky smooth and muscled thighs with strong calves.

When Sakura caught his lustful gaze, her cheeks heated in a blush as she shoved his shoulders causing his wandering eyes to move up to her embarrassed emerald gaze. Eyelids hooded over piercing endless eyes as Sasuke gave his girlfriend a lazy smirk. She gave him a weak smile in return before returning her gaze to the window.

Sasuke knew the pink-haired girl was still riled up from their earlier "encounter" in their bedroom, alone, before they were oh-so-rudely interrupted by Ino. He could tell by the way she would flinch when he would grab a piece of her unique colored hair, lowering his hand to her cheek, then her neck, sliding down her arm.

Amused with her behavior, he leaned over to her, causing her to tense in reaction. His hot breath tickled the shell of her ear. "You know, _Sakura_,"—his amusement only grew when he felt her shiver against him—"We could just ditch this whole meal, go back to the hotel room and—" He stopped when she elbowed him in the stomach.

Her eyes squinted slightly at his innuendo. "_Sasuke_!" she hissed quietly so only he could hear. "That would be rude and you know it!"

The Uchiha scoffed, retorting, "So?"

As Sakura opened her mouth to reply, the brakes of the limousine came to a screeching halt. "YES!" yelled an enthusiastic Naruto. "Finally, _food time_!" He rubbed his hands together swiftly as Hinata giggled.

"I bet you want l-lots of ramen, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in her usual timid tone. Naruto beamed at her, slacking his arm over his girlfriend's shoulders until his stomach growled, causing him to push open the door right before the limo driver got to open it and run inside the simple yet elegant looking restaurant.

The restaurant was built in the form of a partly sunken cruise ship conveniently located near a beach. There were stairs from the sandy ground leading up to the entrance of the dining area. Decorated around the rims of the restaurant were some lovely flowers bunched together and hanging, giving the place a sweet, fresh scent.

"This place is lovely…" Hinata spoke quietly in admiration.

The group quickly climbed the stairs and entered the eatery. In the inside of the restaurant the room was spacious. There were many tables with a fine tablecloth with red silk chairs surrounding it. The finest and shiniest silverware were placed along the top of the table in neat and perfect order. Folded snow-white napkins covered gold colored plates as wine glasses shimmered brightly from the large chandelier hanging in the middle of the large room. The walls were covered with chic paintings and glistening mirrors.

Ino threw a pompous nod of approval. "This place _looks_ decent enough," she commented slowly, absent-mindedly twirling a piece of her long silky blonde hair from her high ponytail. "Now I wonder how the food will taste." She looked around, viewing the pleased customers eating expensive but fine looking food.

Sakura rolled her emerald orbs at Ino's statement, feeling Sasuke's muscled arm snake around her waist and habitually pull her towards him causing Sakura to naturally lean lightly against him. "You shouldn't have expectations for_everything_, Ino-pig," the pink-haired girl told her. "With your high expectations, you'll be let down a lot."

Ino laughed shortly. "_High_ expectations? I have no idea what you're talking about, billboard brow."

Deciding to change the subject, Tenten chimed in, "So who decided to eat at _this_ place, in particular?" A pleased smile was on her features as she blinked large chocolate brown eyes.

Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. "_My_ Hina-chan found it!" He boasted, grinning smugly. "So let's hurry up and eat! I'm still _starving_!"

Neji chucked half-heartedly. "You are always hungry, Naruto," the white-eyed man remarked with eyelids closed.

Sakura looked around the area. It was a good-looking restaurant, and the people who were there looked fairly wealthy. "Ne, Sasuke-kun," Sakura started, leaning towards her boyfriend slightly. "A place like this"—she looked around, viewing the busy atmosphere—"with us just arriving suddenly without a reservation, don't you think we won't get a table?"

Sasuke blinked, face etched with boredom as he uninterestedly gazed around the compact restaurant. He simply stated, "No."

Then a man dressed in a suit came upon the four couples. "Why, you must be the group of eight we've been expecting," the man said. This caused everyone to look at the stranger. "A Ms. Uchiha Mikoto has reserved a special table, just for you." Sakura's left eyebrow shot up at this.

"And you are…?" asked the loud-mouth Naruto bluntly.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me," said the nicely dressed man. "I am your waiter for this day, and I will be serving you. Allow me to lead you to your table. Please call me Antonio."

Shikamaru snorted quietly at the name. "Nothing like dining at a fancy restaurant with a fancy pants waiter," commented the man with a spiky ponytail sarcastically. "And it's all just to us. Oh joy."

As the bun-haired girl quietly observed her surroundings, a random memory flashed into Tenten's mind.

-

-

_A special announcement, from Tsunade-sama herself, rang through the halls:_

Hello everyone! As you know, today's the final day before you go off to spring break. And as your principal, it is requested that over spring break you do a fundraiser. It doesn't matter how much money you receive, just as long as you get money. And all the money is going to get "generously" donated to the SAKE FOUNDATION—

Tsunade-sama!_ Shizune's voice was heard. _Ignore that, once again. We are having a fundraiser to establish new technology in the school—

And for Sake!_ Tsunade's voice cut off. Shizune cleared her throat before her voice was heard again_, And everyone, you're dismissed after briefly going to your next class to receive information on the fundraiser. Early dismissals for the start of spring break after you receive the information. So, enjoy your time off!

-

-

Realization dawned in her mind. "Hey, you guys," Tenten called out as she interrupted random chatter that had begun amongst the group. "Do you remember that fundraiser we had to do? We haven't even done anything for it yet!"

Naruto cringed but then began whining as his stomach continued to grumble. "Can't we talk about that later over a hot steaming bowl of _ramen_?!"

Just then Antonio had lead the group to their table in a different room. The room was still as fancy as its outside counterpart, it was just much more quieter and private without the conversation of the other customers clamoring their ears.

Pulling out each seat for each person accounted for, the waiter quickly placed menus atop the fancy plates, his face blank with professionalism. "I will be back later to allow you some time to look over the menu," he told them as he bowed before taking his leave.

Naruto was the first to be seated, being the only one who was starving enough to possibly faint. Possibly.

Picking up the knife and fork, he banged the two pieces of silverware upon the tablecloth. "The largest bowl of ramen you can find for me, please!" yelled the enthusiastic boy. Ino and Sakura rolled her eyes while Tenten didn't mind his request. Hinata put a hand up to her mouth, giggling behind it.

The Hyuuga heiress took a seat next to her boyfriend as Sakura sat on the other side of Naruto, Sasuke sitting beside her. Ino and Shikamaru sat on the other side of the round table (Ino ignoring Shikamaru's complaints of how he can't get a good view of the sky from the window angle, much to Shikamaru's disappointment.)

Neji politely pushed Tenten's seat to the table, as a gentleman would do, before taking his own seat. A faint blush came to the bun-haired girl's face at his action, earning Ino to face Shikamaru saying, "Why don't you ever to sweet things for me like _that_?"

The lazy genius shrugged in response. "Too troubleso—"

"If you finish that sentence, Nara, so help you god I swear I will—!" Normally, the man with the ponytail would just ignore threats. But, coming from Ino, her threats were never the ones you would test whether or not she was bluffing. Especially with the rumor that she could 'control another's mind' with an ancient Yamanaka technique. (Hint hint.)

So, the clever Shikamaru came up with an alternate excuse. "I mean…" he began, Ino's tapping foot echoing in his ears. "You're too special for that sort of thing."

Ino gave him a pleased breathtaking smile as she proceeded to hug her boyfriend like a big teddy bear. "_Aw_, you're so sweet!"

Neji, having viewed the whole scenario (not that he wanted to, but when you're next to them you just can't help but overhear) leaned over to Tenten and asked, "Is she usually that dominating?"

Tenten shook her head in response. "No, it only looks like it though since Shikamaru is so lazy."

Meanwhile, Sasuke moved his chair closer to his pink-haired girlfriend. "You know, Sakura," he whispered, hot breath tickling the girl's neck, making her shiver in response. "I'm still not finished with what I started in our bedroom." That made Sakura flush hotly, scooting her chair slightly away from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, not in _public_," she whispered back to him. Sasuke only smirked, moving closer to her.

"Come with me somewhere else in private then," the raven-haired teen reasoned. His hand moved, grabbing a firm grip on her wrist. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sakura looked at him with big emerald green eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes. He wondered what they'd look like when he got her in bed to—

"Sasuke—" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. Before she could say anymore, he pulled her from the table, taking her _anywhere_ from where they were. The rest of the group looked up seeing the Uchiha grab his girlfriend and drag her across their private area, all mildly confused.

Antonio had arrived back, notepad and pen in hand as he too witnessed Sasuke take Sakura off. "Is something the matter?" he inquired politely.

"I… honestly don't know," Ino muttered quietly.

Naruto scoffed at that. "You guys obviously don't know anything about Sasuke-teme. He's obviously horny—"

"Naruto!" Tenten cut off, saying a quick apology to Antonio for the blunt accusation.

Naruto blinked his cerulean blue eyes. "_What?_ You know it's true! Think about it, where else would he take her,_alone_?"

"He has a point," Neji said with his pearl-white eyes closed, head bent down with his arms folded over his chest, nodding in agreement. All pairs of eyes turned to look at the Hyuuga Prodigy; slightly surprised he would talk during such a subject, but later ignored it and decided to move on to a new subject. ("After all, they'll back, _eventually_," Ino had said. "And then we'll ask them what they 'did'." She then grinned mischievously.)

-

-

-

Having found a random small-spaced room (coat closet sized) to Sasuke's liking, he hauled a confused Sakura inside. "Sasuke-kun," she breathed. "What—" Before she could finish, the man pushed her back against the wall, his lips crushing onto hers in a hard, hungry kiss.

The pink-haired girl's words muffled against his mouth, leaving hers open as Sasuke took the advantage of slipping his tongue inside. He placed his hands at her waist, gripping onto the area tightly as one hand slipped inside her shirt. Sakura quivered with delight as his hand brushed against her smooth stomach.

Putting to hands on the Uchiha's chest, Sakura tried in vain to push the man off of her. Pulling back to breathe, she hoarsely asked, "Sasuke-kun, what are you—what are you doing?" He gave her a sexy smirk in response, loving the way her eyelids were half lidded as a fringe of thick eyelashes covered a part of her (now dark) green orbs.

Trailing quick kisses down her neck, his other hand released her curved waist and moved to her right shoulder, pulling down the strap of her black tank top. Feeling her tense at his actions, the raven-haired man pulled back to view his "handiwork."

Her face was flushed as their breath mingled together, her hair slightly messy courtesy of his hand that had slipped out of her shirt and into her silky pink locks. Her eyes were still dark and half-lidded, her expression slightly dazed. The Uchiha grinned.

Pulling her to him, he growled in her ear, "You look so fuckable right now."

That caused Sakura's face to heat up even more as he kissed her again, shoving one leg between hers as he lifted her up, placing her so the middle of her legs rested upon his. Deciding to no longer hold back, she used both her hands to grab chunks of spiky raven hair, her mouth slanting over his and their tongues battled for dominance.

She moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers, pulling his hair even harder knowing that he loved it when she did that. Sasuke pulled back once again, resting his forehead against hers as heavy panting took place. "Better?" Sakura muttered as she regained her breath. "Can we go back now?"

Dark onyx orbs looked at her jade green ones. "Not yet," he replied, leaving wet kisses along her neck. Sakura bit her plump lower lip as he sucked at the nape of her neck, trying to prevent the moan that would escape her lips. Pressing himself against her, Sasuke could feel her chest getting firm at each of his actions.

Nipping at her neck, causing Sakura to squeak cutely, he licked away the blood that had followed. The pink-haired girl's hands had moved from his hair to under his own shirt, licking her lips as her delicate fingers traced slowly and carefully each sexy abs and muscle she felt underneath her touch.

"Now, if only we had a bed…" Sasuke rumbled in her ear. Sakura laughed shortly at that, leaning forward to place a wet kiss against his own neck before moving to his lips. Letting her sweet kiss linger for a few moments, she pulled back and wet her lips.

"Sasuke-kun, we can't be rude. Everyone's probably wondering why we aren't back yet or what's taking so long…" Giving his broad shoulders a quick squeeze before removing her hands from under his shirt (earning a disapproving snarl from him) she proceeded to lifting her porcelain arms and fixing her pastel pink hair and pulling up the strap of her tank top Sasuke had managed to pull down (blushing at the fact that it revealed an ample amount of cleavage.)

Watching her actions, Sasuke groaned quietly. "You think of others too much…" he mumbled, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead on her left shoulder. Sakura smiled at his actions, stroking his hair a few times before resuming to fixing her appearance.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you want to clean yourself up a bit?" she asked before blushing prettily. "Your hair is all messy and your shirt is… wrinkled…"

Sasuke smirked, "I like this look."

Shrugging, she said, "Alright, then let's go."

-

-

-

Sakura knew it was going to be awkward when they came back to the table. She wasn't the least bit surprised the looks they were given by their fellow peers, but was glad to see they had already ordered ample food in their absence.

"Naruto-kun was hungry," Hinata had told them, though it sounded more like a whisper.

As a way to ignore the curious questions (mostly from Ino, such as, "So, had fun you two?" whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, or, "Where did you go? Did you get a lot_accomplished?_"), Sakura stuffed her face with food as Sasuke leaned back, mentally and hormonally satisfied (but not completely.)

Naruto had received a large bowl of ramen, and there were already a few plates beside him as he stuffed his face with noodles. "Hey, Hina-chan," the blond boy started as Hinata looked at him. "Want to see if they have a long connecting noodle in here?"

This time it was his turn to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively before grinning sheepishly at her stuttering incoherent response, her pointer fingers pressing together with a fresh, hot and visible blush on her pale features. "Nah, I'm just kidding!" _Not_, he added mentally, but he wouldn't want to make his girlfriend feel uncomfortable.

"So, you guys," Tenten started, poking around her food she was just about to put in her mouth. Getting everyone's attention, the brunette continued, "Thought about the fundraiser?"

Naruto's expression was completely goofy with ample noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Feh fwhut?" he said with his mouth full before swallowing and clearing his throat, repeating, "The what?"

"The fundraiser," Neji continued coolly. "That Tsunade-sama is forcing us to do."

"I'm… not following you."

"The one for the 'Sake Foundation'?" Shikamaru chimed in bored-like.

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Ino waved her hand in the air, "Well, moving on from Naruto not remembering, what about it Tenten-chan?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'What about it'? We haven't even started yet!"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, I completely forgot."

"The fundraiser is pointless, there's no reason why we even need to put in effort to do it," the languid mastermind commented.

"Yeah, my Shika-kun's right!" Ino added.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice anyway," the bun-haired girl said.

"Well, we'll start after this lunch then," Sakura announced. "Uh… what were we supposed to be doing, again?"

"I think it had something to do with… candy?" Tenten thought, placing the tip of her pointer finger on her chin as she tilted her head upwards thoughtfully. "Yes, I think it was candy."

"Okay, after this meal then," Sakura confirmed with a pleased smile placed upon her features.

Naruto noisily slurped up his last noodle. Holding up the empty bowl, he declared, "Another ramen bowl please!" As if on cue, Antonio showed up and took away Naruto's empty bowl, immediately replacing it with a fresh bowl of hot noodles. Naruto grinned, chuckling as he rubbed his chopsticks together between his hands before digging into his new bowl.

Sasuke grimaced at the boy. "Have some manners, dobe," the Uchiha remarked.

"Mmmphphs," came the response from the whiskery-faced blond.

**A/N:**** Hm, I didn't really know where to leave off the ending for this chapter… I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, you guys. I really am. Please review to let me know I'm not writing this chapter in vain. Just to show how much you guys mean to me, it's 5:17 a.m. I've been writing since… well, around 3 a.m. for you guys. Yep, that's how long it takes me to finish up the last 2/3 of this chapter.**

**I really hope you do like it. Happy New Year everyone, take care. Read and review.**

**EDIT (1/7/08): I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me how Sasuke is very horny. Do you guys want me to tone it down a notch, if it's getting uncomfortable? I didn't mean for him act so horny, heheh.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Charm

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been a while. I would have had this out sooner but I think my computer crashed so I lost the chapter! I'm working off scratch now, unfortunately, because that chapter that got deleted had where I was going with this story. But anyway, I wanted to have this chapter uploaded today because it's My Birthday! (:  
**

**Also, the usual chapter length is a little longer for such a long wait. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Naruto_ characters or Maui, Hawaii.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku Sequel: The Dating Game

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Charm**

The group of teens eventually finished their meal and soon the bill was given to them. They shuffled out of the restaurant, the girls giving a smile in thanks to Antonio and the boys giving a nod. Antonio smiled. "Have a nice day!" he called after them, waving the large sum of money left on the table as his "tip."

_Ah, how I love working for the rich, _thought the waiter in his mind, fanning himself with the money as money signs appeared in his eyes.

Outside, Naruto rubbed his stomach, his hunger satisfied. He slacked an arm around Hinata, pulling her close as a wide, foxy grin spread across his features. "That was almost as good as your cooking, Hina-chan!" exclaimed the blonde teen, giving his blushing girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"That was nice and all," Ino commented as she twirled a strand of luscious blonde hair in her hand absent-mindedly. "But when am I going to get to go _shopping_?"

"I'll take you," Shikamaru replied, almost without thinking, with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Ino stopped her pace, staring at her boyfriend with an elegant eyebrow raised. "You _will_?" she asked, blinking in disbelief. "But you hate shopping with me!"

The lazy genius blinked, staring up into the clouds. He gave another simple shrug. "It's troublesome," he muttered, seeing Ino from his peripheral vision beginning to scowl. Then he turned to her, "But I suppose you're worth it."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. "The suite. Now," he whispered to her, giving her neck a small nip.

"No, Sasuke-kun, we have to start the fundraiser…"

He scoffed, "Screw the fundraiser. Besides…" he growled against her neck. "You look so…—"

"Sexy?" she cut him off, rolling her eyes.

"…Beautiful."

Sakura's emerald orbs widened, turning around in his arms as she looked at him directly in his eyes. "Really?" she whispered, but as she stared into the seemingly endless pitch-black obsidian orbs of his, she knew he meant it. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned forward, giving him a sweet kiss.

Sasuke smirked in the kiss, sliding his hand to the back of her neck as he pushed her face more forward, his mouth slanting over hers.

"Hey, hey, hey, break it up you two!" Ino and Naruto said simultaneously. Both blondes glanced at each other for a moment, then back at the lip-locking pair.

Sakura pulled back, licking her lips giggling as Sasuke pulled her to his side even closer.

"Yeesh, teme, you just can't keep your hands off her, can you?!" Naruto's remark earned him a blow to the head from the Uchiha.

The raven-haired man clicked his tongue. "Tch, dobe."

"At least I have control of my hormones!"

"What hormones?"

"Why you—!"

"Alright you guys, that's enough!" Tenten announced with a nice, clear voice. "We got to start this fundraiser thing."

"Aw, do we _have to_?" whined Naruto, ruffling his hair. "It's so stupid, why can't we just enjoy the time we have off from school?!"

"Don't argue with her, Naruto," Neji retorted, arms folded across his chest. Tenten smiled at her pearl-eyed boyfriend.

"But Tenten! What about my _shopping time_?" Ino asked, arms flailing in the air expressing her distress. "There are so much cute things to buy in Hawaii!"

"You know how Ino-pig gets when she can't get her shopping done," Sakura piped in, her jade green orbs locking with Tenten's chocolate ones.

"Alright, then meet me in my suite in half an hour, and we'll discuss how this is going to work. I'm sure that's enough time for a little shopping done, right Ino-chan?"

"If that's the best you can offer…" Ino mumbled, before pumping her fist in the air, an action that looked rather Lee-like. "Then I'll just have to do the best I can!"

"You know how much we could get done in half an hour, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered against his girlfriend's ear, his tone low and husky as his eyelids drooped lowly. Slowly a smirk spread across his handsome pale face as he put his chin on Sakura's shoulder. She elbowed him lightly in response, blushing.

"Don't forget guys, half an hour!" Tenten called as everyone began to take their leave.

The rest nodded in understanding, each couple going their separate ways till it was time to meet again.

-

-

-

"So, now that we're all here, let's get started," said the bun-haired girl, plopping down beside Neji. Each couple sat with each other, boyfriends with their arms around their girlfriends as their girlfriends leaned against them. "We're selling candy here, so we have to think of ways to get customers to buy sweets…" her voice trailed off.

Naruto began to doze off, his cerulean blue orbs drawing to a close every now and then.

"Naruto-kun, wake up," Hinata whispered, giving him a gentle shove. "We should listen to Tenten-chan."

The blond yawned, stretching his arms. He wrapped them around the female Hyuuga tightly, his head resting at the crook of her neck. Hinata blushed at his actions. "Just a few minutes, Hinata-chan…" he mumbled, leaning against her. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll wake up… don't worry…"

The pearl-eyed girl blinked when she heard light snoring, raising a hand in front of her mouth as she stifled her giggles.

"…So the best place to sell would probably be places where there's lots of people," Tenten concluded, taking a breath after all her talking.

"Hmm, a place where there's lots of people…" Ino thought aloud, taking her index finger as she looked upwards, tapping her chin in deliberation. "The mall has lots of people!"

"But you'll get distracted, Ino-pig," Sakura stated, moving her position slightly in Sasuke's strong hold.

"How about the beach?" Shikamaru said, his hand straight up as he held it in front of his face, yawning.

"Ooh, good idea, Shika-kun! I _do_ need a tan," said the blonde female, hooking her arm through the his with a breathtaking smile.

"He has a point," added Neji in a matter-of-fact tone. "There are plenty of potential customers there."

"The beach sounds good," Hinata chimed in timidly, pressing her pointer fingers together. She elbowed Naruto gently, causing the boy to make a snort-like sound as he woke up.

"Huh, what?" he said aloud, taking a look around with heavy-lidded eyes, mumbling incoherent words to himself. "Is it ramen time?"

Just then a knock on the door was heard.

_(Knock! Knock! Knock!)_

"That's weird, I'm not expecting anyone," Tenten said, her eyebrow raising in confusion. "Anyone know who it could be?"

_(Knock! Knock! Knock!)_

"Coming!" Sakura called, wriggling out of Sasuke's arms (to his displeasure, thus his disapproving growl.) The pink-haired girl made her way towards the door, everyone watching her as she did so, curious who the guest could be.

Unlocking the door, she opened it and immediately emerald colored eyes met with a flash of forest green.

"YOSH!" screamed the being, running inside with packs of luggage following behind. He pivoted on the heel of his foot, turning around and looking back at Sakura. Arm stretching out, his thumb flashed upwards and a wide grin with blinding white teeth shone. "Ah, Sakura-san, you still are as beautiful as a lotus blooming for the first time!"

Sakura twitched. "Ah, Lee! What a… pleasant surprise!" said the pink-haired girl, having taken a few moments to come up with the last two words.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" asked Tenten, speaking what was on everyone's mind at the instant.

"Gai-sensei finished teaching me what his youthfulness knows about youth – for now!" answered Rock Lee. "He said I should take a vacation and present my youthful self among other youths, and I remembered my dear Sakura-san"—at that Sasuke gave a glare to Lee, along with a growl—"had gone to Hawaii to share her beauty with the world, and I thought it would be nice to join her and her comrades!"

"Hey, it's bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed, having woken up fully by this time. "Whatcha doing here?" Everyone sweat-dropped since he just finished explaining.

However once the youth-proclaimed teen clad in the green jumpsuit opened his mouth to explain again, hand raising as he prepared himself with pointer finger upwards, Ino shouted, "We'll tell him later!" Once Lee closed his mouth, lowering his hand, the rest sighed in relief.

"Now, why is everyone assembled in this youthful quarter?"

"We were talking about the fundraiser," said Shikamaru in a matter-of-fact tone. He held his hand in front of his face, yawning behind it. "Something about the beach selling there, because there's lots of customers… something…"

"And the mall!" chimed in Ino, smiling.

"Should we get started?" Hinata asked, leaning against Naruto's arm.

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura added.

"Just get it over with," Sasuke mumbled against the crook of her neck. "We have more important things to get at—" Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she whispered back to him.

"It wasn't in there, but if you want it to be—" She could feel a smirk forming in his lips, and proceeded to elbowing him once again.

"YOSH!" yelled Lee before running out of the room.

-

-

-

"Ooh, perfect, I need a tan!" Ino exclaimed as the group of once eight, now nine including Lee, walked along the beach. The blonde walked forward, taking a beach towel and waving it out before settling it on the sandy ground. The sun shone brightly in the sky blue atmosphere. The weather was not too hot and not too cold.

"That's not what we're here for, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Who says we can't take a little break?" Ino said, plopping down on her towel. She took off her outer clothing, revealing a baby blue halter-top bikini beneath. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting the luscious blonde hair cascade down her shoulders as she lay down. Folding her arms behind her head, she closed her sky blue orbs and sighed in luxury.

Shikamaru had watched her every movement, finding that he couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend. For once, the thing that held his attention was not the clouds in the sky, but the female being before him. He followed what she had done, lying beside her as he too folded his arms behind his head, deciding to take a nap bathed in the warm sun.

"Yeah, how about a little play before we do all this work?" and eager Naruto said, placing his and Hinata's things beside Ino's as he stripped off his shirt, revealing a tan, toned chest. Hinata blushed hotly at the sight. "Come on, Hina-chan!"

The said girl nodded rapidly, slowly following his action except she took off her knee-length shorts, displaying violet purple bottoms. She left her t-shirt on, but you could see that beneath it held a matching violet top.

The blonde gave a wolf whistle at the sight. Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand, pulling along the coarse sand towards the water. She squeaked when he dunked her in the ocean. "I-It's cold!" she squealed.

"Better warm you up then!" yelled back Naruto, splashing her with the deep seawater. Hinata laughed, holding up her arm to block his splashes.

"Well, I'm going to hit the waves," said Tenten, having left and come back with a surfboard beneath her arms. "Care to join me, Neji?"

Neji glanced at her, a small grin on his pale features as he saw her smiling at him. He nodded, following suit by renting a surfboard as well, following her into the waves as the paddled across the water.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, let's go join Hinata-chan and Naruto," Sakura said, grabbing her boyfriend's hand as she placed her things near Ino as well (that way they wouldn't lose track of where it was.)

She stripped off her clothing, revealing a rose red halter-top bikini. Sasuke followed suit, showing off the toned muscles of his arms, chest, and legs with his swim shorts. Sakura looked over her shoulder, stopping her movement as she looked at his body, absent-mindedly licking her lips

Sasuke chuckled at her antics, "Like what you see, Sakura?"

She snapped out of her trance-like state, emerald eyes moving up to his onyx ones. She smiled with a blush. He smirked back at her, pulling on the hand that grasped his as he pulled her close. His other free hand tilted her chin up, giving her a chaste yet firm kiss.

Sakura pulled back, her smile still dawning her face as she ran towards the water. The Uchiha chased her, grabbing her around the waist as he pulled her down into the cold water. The pink-haired girl started laughing as she reached the surface, flipping her hair out of her face.

The raven-haired teen kept his hold on her waist, bringing her close as he began to whisper in her ear. "So, care for some sex on the beach?"

Sakura laughed, "Ooh, I love that drink!"

"Who said anything about a drink?"

Sakura turned around in arms, both her hands grabbing hold of his head. With a sly smile, she dunked his head in the water in response to his smooth reply. Quickly the girl swam over to where Hinata and Naruto were, proceeding to having a water fight with the pair.

As Sasuke's face came back to the surface, he noticed a couple of girls smiling flirtatiously at him. One waved while another winked at him. _Hmm… they're pretty hot_, he thought to himself. He roughly shook his head, eyes roaming around and quickly locating Sakura. _I already have a girlfriend though._ He twitched, giving Sakura a final look before making his way over to the sexy girls.

He stood up out of the water, and could see their faces swoon as they caught sight of his body. He walked over to them, an enticing smirk on his face.

"Hey," one of the girls greeted with a coy smile.

"Hey yourself," he replied smoothly, running a hand through his wet raven hair.

Sakura's eyes searched the area, noticing that Sasuke was no longer in the ocean. She caught sight of him with four or so girls, from what she would see. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the girl run a hand down his biceps, licking her lips. Then she shook her head roughly.

_No, I have to trust him,_ she told herself. _He knows he's taken. _

_**I don't know…**_ Inner Sakura answered. _**He seems pretty friendly with those skanks.**_

_Well, he's probably just selling the candy for the fundraiser, and you have to be a friendly to be a good salesperson, right?_

_**Yeah, but do his customers have to be those sluts? **_

Sakura frowned at this, _I wish you didn't make a good point._

_**So what, are you just going to stand there and watch the former man-whore do this thing? Or are you going to show him that two can play at this game? After all—**_

—_It takes two to do the tango, _she finished her alter ego's statement. Deciding to follow Inner Sakura's advice, and not linger on the hurt and jealousy she was feeling, she stood up, making her way out of the water.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked, questioning her sudden movement to leave.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "I'm going to go make get some customers."

Naruto blinked at the tone of her voice, looking at Hinata questioningly as she looked back at him, just as confused at her sudden change in mood.

Once out of the water, she noticed some men checking out her body. She licked her lips, waving at winking at them sexily to entice them. They grinned, accepting her invitation as they made their way over to her.

"Hey boys," she greeted, her tone silky and sweet. "I'm selling some candy, we have everything you can possibly imagine. Care to buy some?" She ran her hand down the side of her body, "You might get a little something extra if you purchase something." She brought her hand back up to her mouth, putting her finger in her lips and biting it lightly.

One of the guys grinned at her, flashing white teeth. He had ruffled golden brown hair with distinct sea green eyes. "I'd like to buy some candy," said the guy, wounding an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "If that candy's _you_," he leered at her, his hand lowering near her ass.

Sakura's face twisted slightly, putting a hand on the man's (who identified himself as Keith) bare chest in an effort to push him back. "Ooh, someone acts quick," she said, slipping out of his arms, trying to keep her calm composure from the touchy Keith. She took a few steps to back away slightly, keeping a smooth smile on her porcelain face. Her smile faded once she realized she bumped into another man who had been simply walking. She turned around instantly, facing the person she had run into accidentally.

"Oh, sorry about that, cutie," said a guy with jet-black hair and sapphire eyes. He had discrete boyish features, Sakura noticed, as he grinned at her. Sakura gave a courtesy smile back at him, leaning against a nearby wall. He walked up to her, placing an arm with his palm facing the wall as he leaned near her. "Sorry that I don't know your name," he added charmingly. "I'm Kiyo."

This time the pink-haired girl gave him a fake innocent smile. "I'm Sakura, and—"

"—She's taken," finished a low, husky voice.

The black-haired felt a hand on his shoulder before he was roughly pushed back. "Hey, what's your problem, dude?!" Kiyo shouted, glowering at the person who shoved him oh-so-rudely.

Sasuke gave him a glare that beat Kiyo's ten-fold. "I said…" he repeated in a tone that sounded murderous, "she's taken."

"Says _who_?" Kiyo challenged. Sasuke growled loudly at his answer, as the boy added, "Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?" He brought his attention back to the rosette-haired girl. "Well, Sakura, are you taken?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer, but it was left open when she saw the look Sasuke was giving her. His onyx orbs transformed into blood red Sharingan, a trait that his family had received from their ancestors that only few present-day received. She remembered how she loved those eyes, but not when they were aimed at her, especially with the tomoes swirling threateningly. However she glared at him, still upset at him for flirting with the random girls earlier that were trying to seduce him.

She turned from Sasuke's haunting orbs to Kiyo, giving him a sweet smile as she put her arm over his shoulder. "No, I'm single," she said to him before giving a coy wink, "and free to mingle."

He grinned, turning back at Sasuke, who's tomoes swirled madly at her answer. "You see?" He turned back to Sakura, still leaning towards her with his arm against the wall. "So, Sakura—" He paused once he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, "Look, buddy—" His cheek met a fist against it, having been punched so hard he stumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha grabbed her wrist, leading her away elsewhere. Sakura, with her mysterious strong inhumane strength, tugged her wrist out of his grip. She looked back at Kiyo, some worry filling her emerald orbs. "You aren't just going to leave him there, are you?!"

Sasuke had stopped in his tracks once he felt Sakura loosen from his grip. This time he took hold of her upper arm, a firm so strong that Sakura tried in vain to get out of it. "What is _wrong _with you?"

This time, the young prodigy stopped and turned around, facing the rosette haired girl. He brought his face dangerously close to hers.

"Why did you tell that bastard you were single?" he whispered to her, clearly angry as his eyebrows furrowed at the memory.

"Why were _you_ flirting with those sluts?" Sakura retorted, relinquishing his grip of her and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I wasn't flirting," he retorted back at her. She scoffed at his answer, and he added, "_You _were the one flirting."

"Because you were doing it first!" Sakura snapped. "I'm not _stupid_, Sasuke." He glared slightly harder when he didn't hear the familiar "-kun" suffix attached to his name. "I'm just proving to you, two can play at this game."

"Is that what this is to you? A game?" he whispered, long raven bangs hovering over his dark onyx orbs.

Sakura was taken back at his answer. "Of course not!" She replied. "But if we're going to have a relationship, like what Sai and I had—!" She stopped talking, realizing what she had said absent-mindedly. The Uchiha peered at her through his bangs, his expression blank. "I-I mean…" she tried to continue unsuccessfully, her face tilting downwards as her emerald eyes connected with the ground.

Sasuke watched her for a moment before taking a few steps towards her. He grabbed both sides of her face, tiling her face upwards.

"Sasuke, what—?" her statement was cut off as he kissed her fiercely. Her eyes fluttered to a close as he pressed himself to her, kissing her even harder. When he pulled back, her eyes flickered open, revealing brilliant jade orbs once again. Her expression was dazed. "What…?" she whispered to no one in particular.

He continued to hold her face close to his. "You're _mine_," he murmured to her, quietly yet firmly. "Not Sai's. Not that black-haired sonofabitch's. _Mine_."

Sakura snapped out of her dazed state. Putting her hands on top of Sasuke's, she removed his hands from his face.

"I don't belong to anyone," she muttered back to him. With that, she turned on her heel, walking anywhere else besides where he was.

The Uchiha watched her retreating back, glowering at her fading shadow.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, I'm glad I got this out! It's around 7:15 and I still have the rest of my birthday to enjoy, so I am going to do just that. **

**This chapter demonstrates that we are getting into the plot now. Quite the fight those two had, eh? **

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I really wanted to get this out on the day of my birthday, because it's a chapter for a story that is currently my most popular, other than my completed story of **_**The Dating Game**_**. Actually I think this story is only that popular because of **_**The Dating Game**_**, so…**

**Okay, I'll stop my ramble. :P Read and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Controversies

**A/N:**** Got ungrounded, and during my groundation I had this little baby written (well, the outline of it) and here's the detailed version. Sorry for the delay (which wasn't technically **_**my **_**fault), and enjoy. **

**Already have an idea what I'm doing next chapter so that shouldn't take long to get out either.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto characters or Maui, Hawaii.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Controversies**

"INO!" Sakura screeched, storming off as she stomped her feet against the sand.

Immediately the blonde the pink-haired girl had called out to sat up from her beach towel, looking around to see where (and who) her caller was. She looked beside her, seeing a sleeping Shikamaru with an arm bent over his forehead as he slept soundly. She cooed at the sight with a smile until she caught sight of Sakura storming towards her.

"Sakura, what is it?" she called out, frowning when she saw her best friend's discontempt. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I can't believe him!" the playgirl shouted, stopping when she was in front of Ino. She began to pace as she let out her frustrations. "I mean, he thinks he can just say he _owns _me like I'm some piece of _property_! I'm a _human, _damn it—!"

"Sakura—"

"And what's up with his damn possessive attitude? I can talk to other guys if I want to, I mean _he _was the one flirting with those skanks and he thinks he can act so innocent like _I'm _the one that was doing something wrong—!"

"Er, Sakura—"

"And his anger, ugh!" She grunted, pulling at a few locks of her pastel pink hair. "That guy has some _anger _issues or something—!"

"Sakura!" Ino screeched out, loud enough to get the ranting pink-haired girl to stop in her seething rage. Emerald eyes blinked innocently as they looked at her best friend.

"What is it, Ino?"

Ino cocked her head to the side in disbelief of the sudden change of mood, then proceeded to shaking her head side to side rapidly. "What's the matter with you? Why were you so pissed?"

Sakura blushed out of embarrassment, tugging at a few strands of her hair absent-mindedly.

"Ah, nothing, nothing," the pink-haired girl commented, brushing aside the subject with waves of her hand in a "pish-posh" manner. Seeing Ino's reaction to her response, and knowing that the blonde was going to pry more about her earlier state of distress, Sakura quickly flashed a reassuring smile before skipping off, heading back to her hotel suite.

Once inside, the playgirl allowed herself to plop down on the bed, sighing as the air she exhaled caused a few strands of her distinct pastel pink locks to fly upwards.

Her mind drifted back to how Sasuke had acted at the pool, so, so… _flirty_. She frowned until her ears perked, hearing a knock on her door. The girl sat upright, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Come in," she chirped calmly, permitting herself to collapse onto her bed once again. Emerald eyes lowered as they immediately met verdant green as the being of Rock Lee entered the room.

"Hello, Sakura-san!" greeted the enthused green beast. "Why are you not associating with the other youthful spirits among this area to sell the items for the fundraiser?" His round eyes blinked as they noted the cheerless face of Sakura's. He approached towards said girl. "Sakura-san, is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," she immediately responded, sitting upright as she ran her fingers through her hair.

The bowl-headed man before her frowned, "It does not seem like nothing."

Sakura cast her gaze upon Lee, seeing his genuine look of willing to listen and help her ordeal. She sighed a heavy sigh, then gave a small smile as she patted the space along side her. Instantly Lee leaped over, sitting beside her as his ears quirked, ready to listen.

"Well, you see…" she began, feeling suddenly self-conscious. She gulped, dissolving her discomfort as she continued. "It's about… Sasuke."

Rock Lee nodded, waiting for her to elaborate.

"He was… getting '_friendly_'"—she seethed out the last word—"with some other girls, like he didn't realize he already has a girlfriend." She could feel her anger boiling in her blood once more. "So I thought I'd teach him a lesson by giving him a taste of his own medicine, and then he starts to get upset at _me_ saying that I did the wrongdoing when I was only doing what he was doing!" She took a breath, and just as she was about to continue, Lee's voice interrupted her.

"Sakura-san, even though Sasuke-san did do an offense—that is not just for his youthful nature—I think you should give Sasuke an opportunity to right his wrong, no matter the depth of his mistake. And if you cannot find to do so"—at this, the boy clad in tight green spandex rose his index finger high in the air—"as the youths proclaim, there are 'other fish in the sea'!"

Sakura laughed lightly as Lee added, "Like me!" He then exploded into the "good guy" pose, flashing the pink-haired girl a grin as his pearly white teeth shone brightly, blinding her eyes.

In reflex, her eyes squinted as she sweat dropped at his action.

-

-

-

Both Neji and Tenten emerged from the waves, their bodies soaked from head to toe. Quickly tying her brunette hair back in her usual bun-styled fashion, Tenten grabbed her towel as she proceeded to drying herself off.

"We should get started on the fundraiser," she heard Neji's calm tone inquire.

She smiled at her boyfriend, 'Yeah, good idea." She then looked around, telling Neji she was going to get everyone together.

The brunette walked over to where Ino and Shikamaru were, the area also conveniently where everyone had dropped their belongings. She stood in front of the blonde, her shadow blocking the sunlight as the languid genius beside Ino came to by groggily opening his eyes, rubbing them to clear his vision.

Ino, who had been lounging with her arm bent over her forehead, lifted her arm when she noticed the absence of sunlight.

"Tenten, you're blocking my sunlight!"

However before the said girl could respond, she heard giggling off in the distance. Peeking her curiosity, she glanced over, seeing it was Naruto and Hinata as the former currently held the Hyuuga tight in his arms bridal style, laughing aloud as Hinata flushed madly at his hold, giggling nervously as well. She also spotted a blue towel around Naruto's broad shoulders.

"All right," Tenten started as Naruto and Hinata reached the group, "I think we've had enough play, right? Time to start the fundraiser!" She laughed as Naruto groaned, muttering incoherent words.

Then Shikamaru piped in—clearly bored out of his mind—as he stated languorously, "Where's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Well, I only saw Sakura-chan leave somewhere," Hinata mumbled, her index fingers pressing together. "I don't know where S-Sasuke-san went."

The blond bent his arms behind his head, nodding. "Yeah, Sakura-chan left somewhere in a hurry or something."

"Last time I saw Sakura she was ranting about something," Ino added, "but knowing forehead girl she probably went back to her suite to cool off about whatever she was pissed about."

"That settles Sakura," Neji inserted, "but what of the Uchiha?"

Naruto, eager to find a way to get out of doing the fundraiser, offered eagerly, "I'll go find teme while you guys do your fundraiser thing!"

But before anyone could respond, the blond was already sprinting off to find the raven-haired playboy.

Just then the Hyuuga male cast his gaze upward, pallid eyes narrowing as he gazed upon the haze of the sky darkening slowly but surely. _Huh, looks like we did too much "play" than "work."_

He lowered his gaze everyone else. "It's getting late," he announced, "we should be heading back."

"But, wh-what about Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry about it, Hinata," Ino responded with a smile. "I'm sure he'll come back to the suite with Sasuke with him in no time, so don't worry!" She gave her friend a pat on the back to add her reassurance.

"It is only eight," Shikamaru piped in.

Hinata lowered her gaze, fumbling with her thumbs before she gave a hesitant nod.

-

-

-

The blond-haired boy carried his feet against the coarse beach sand, cerulean eyes moving back and forth as they searched for his raven-haired best friend.

He spotted him a few miles away, using his loud voice to call for the playboy. However when the Uchiha didn't respond, Naruto called after him again, only to no avail.

"Hey, Sasuke!" he called again, this time much louder than his previous attempts. Finally he got the called person's attention, but instead of stopping Sasuke merely averted his dark onyx orbs towards the back of his head, looking at who was calling him (as it began to get slightly on his nerves.)

Seeing that it was Naruto, the Uchiha merely slowed his pace slightly instead of stopping to acknowledge the presence of his loud-mouthed friend, knowing with Naruto's speed he would not need to halt.

Just as he had thought, the blond had caught up to him a few moments later. "Where you going, teme?" he questioned, looking around to see which direction he was headed towards.

His question got no response, and just as Naruto was about to retort, he noticed Sasuke's expression was sour (or sourer than usual, he added in his thoughts.) He cocked his head to the side, scratching sun-kissed blonde hair in a confused manner.

"What's the problem, Sasuke? Eh?"

Seeing that Naruto once again did not get a response, he began as his frustration began to grow with his being ignored. Then his ears perked when he heard the booming sound of loud music echoing in his ears. He turned his attention towards a nearby club, grinning as he saw the familiar sight of dancing bodies through the windows of the storied building and a security guard with a red rope letting people inside.

"Ne, if you won't answer me, teme, why don't we talk about it over some booze?" He turned and faced the Uchiha, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb at the club.

After a few moments of silence, Sasuke gave Naruto a hint of a nod in response. He closed his eyes, pocketing his hands as a light smirk placed on his features.

Heading towards the security, Naruto quickly took out a few spare 50 bills he had, handing the money to the security as his and Sasuke's ruse to get in. They were technically underage, only being 17, after all.

The large, bulky security guard glanced around the area discreetly, accepting the bills rapidly before stepping aside and letting the two teens inside.

With the deafening music thumping against their eardrums, Naruto squeezed through grinding bodies as he made his way over towards the bar. Sitting in a bar stool with Sasuke following a mere second behind him, Naruto quickly ordered his drink to the bartender.

"One Scotch on the Rocks," he ordered, altering his voice to sound mature as Sasuke snorted at the act. Ignoring the Uchiha's action, he turned and looked at him, asking, "What do you want, teme?"

"Sex on the Beach," he murmured in retort sarcastically, leaning against the counter with his elbow.

Naruto, having not heard exactly what the playboy had said, looked back at the awaiting bartender. He gave a crooked grin.

"He'll have the strongest thing you got."

-

-

-

Sakura walked towards the window, looking out towards the bright shine of the full moon in the sky. Averting her emerald eyes towards a nearby clock, she frowned at the time. It was near midnight, and still no sign from Naruto and Sasuke (Ino having informed her Naruto had gone in search for Sasuke.)

Pushing back the slight guilt she was feeling, thinking she was the cause for his temporary disappearance, the pink-haired girl let her thoughts linger on Sasuke.

_I wonder where he went off to, _she thought to herself idly. _Huh, I wonder… is he avoiding me? _

Being how Sasuke and Sakura shared the suite, the latter looked over towards the Uchiha's side.

She frowned, until she remembered earlier events, such as how the four or five girls had crowded her so-called "boyfriend", one girl having the dare to even run her hand up and down his arm in a flirtatious manner. Remembering his smirk at the girl's action caused her blood to boil.

Scowling and crossing her arms with a huff, she turned her head to the side. _As if I care where _he _goes! _she concluded to herself.

However, her mind continued it's drifting, remembering how she had acted flirtatiously with other guys (only in response to his actions, she constantly told herself) and mentally cursed when she felt tinges of guilt pulling at her heartstrings when she remembered the glimpse of his reaction to her words and actions.

She sighed in contempt, looking outwards towards the sky once again. _Leave it to someone like him to make me feel bad when I didn't do anything wrong _first_. _Thick lashes lowered as she wondered absent-mindedly, _I wonder what he's doing at the moment… _

She cast her emerald gaze upon the bright stars displayed on the night filled sky.

-

-

-

Naruto chugged down another alcohol-filled glass as he placed the mug down with a light _thud _against the counter. He had a foxy grin on his features, looking over at Sasuke who was in an "out-of-it" state as he sat, hunched over with one hand grabbing his drink tightly and the other fisted in his spiky raven hair.

The blond held up his mug high in the air. "I say we toast!" he exclaimed, getting a few attention of others. He tilted slightly from side to side. "Let's—Let's toast to the fact that… that I'm drinking for Sasuke-teme's problems over here, _and _I even managed to get the hard-headed-prideful Uchiha to drink with me with my masterful skills of"—a hiccup—"of… convincing!"

He cheered as he tapped his glass against Sasuke's, earning a _clink _sound. Naruto drank heartily before setting the chalice down. The blond then proceeded to spinning in his barstool with hands placed on his knees, laughing vigorously and foolishly as he acted in a childish manner.

Then he stopped, a hand flying over his mouth as he murmured, "Shit, I think I'm going to hurl." Quickly he flew off his seat, sprinting towards any disclosed location he could find.

Sasuke steadily made his way off the barstool as well, staggering as the Uchiha headed towards the exit, ignoring the multiple women that had approached him.

_Damn headache… _he thought, groaning, as his migraine seemed to get worse at his thought.

Naruto stumbled out a few moments later, wiping his mouth as he caught sight of the retreating back of his raven-haired best friend.

"Hey, hey!" the blond called after him. "Teme! I can't drink all your problems alone! If I do, I'll be dead!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst, Sasuke continued his faltering steps, hearing Naruto's footsteps behind him as the former followed.

Once outside, deep blue cerulean eyes took a glance around before looking up at the dark atmosphere.

"Ooh, we lost track of time, didn't we teme?" mumbled the blond, grinning sheepishly. "Hope Hinata-chan isn't too worried, you know how she can get. Man, I wonder what she'll think with me coming home super drunk, the last thing I want to do is upset her. That's not good, you know, especially getting women upset! You know how they can go on and on and take things way out of proportion, and nothing you say can make them feel better! Man, that sucks so bad—"

Sasuke groaned, his headache intensifying by his growing annoyance for his blond companion and his nonstop babbling.

"Shut up," he ground out through grinding molars, scowling. "What time is it?"

"Hah, hell if I know!" The Uchiha growled at his answer as the blond cast his glance around the area. "Hey, teme?"

"_What?_"

"Er, well… do you know how to get back to the hotel?"

Sasuke shrugged until he realized the depth of his question. "_What._"

Sensing his rising anger, Naruto chuckled uneasily as he grinned a wide, sheepish grin. "Well, it's just that it's dark, and"—hiccup—"…and we're not like, natives or anything around here, so I kinda need light to get around and I can't see anything for _miles_…"

Not even completing his statement, Naruto began to wander around aimlessly, faltering in his drunken state.

Sasuke watched after him, sighing in great annoyance as he reluctantly trudged after the drunken boy.

Uchiha, currently at the moment, was too drunk to give a damn.

-

-

-

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed, shutting her eyes tightly as she found (to her disturbance) that she couldn't sleep.

_Ring! Ring! Ring—! _

The girl sat upright instantly at the sound of her cell phone ringing, flipping open the phone as she yawned groggily.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan? Am—Am I waking you?"

"Hinata? No, don't worry about it. I can't sleep, anyway…" Sensing her friend's discomfort, Sakura added, "Something wrong?"

"I'm worried… Naruto-kun h-hasn't come back yet…" She sighed quietly into the phone. "Do you—do you know where he could be?"

Sakura cast her glance at a nearby digital clock. _1:26 AM _it read.

"Sorry, I don't," came her reply. "I don't even know where Sasuke is."

"He hasn't returned, either?"

"Nope."

Across the line, Hinata gulped. "Oh," she meekly replied.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Oh, Hinata? Hold on a sec, there's someone at the door."

_**At practically 2 in the morning? Use your head, woman, it's probably some rapist guy! **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

_Who would have the courtesy to knock? Come on, I'm not stupid. _

The pink-haired girl grasped the doorknob after undoing her locks, turning it until she heard Hinata over the phone.

"Naruto-kun!" the Hyuuga had gasped in exclamation. "Sakura-chan, he's home now." Said girl could hear the relief in the midnight-haired girl's voice. "Sorry for d-disturbing you," she quickly added. "Goodnight!"

Sakura blinked, saying into the phone, "Okay, 'night—"

By then she could hear Naruto's voice exclaiming, "Hey, Hinata-chan!" before the humming of the dead dial tone. Flipping her phone shut, she placed it aside on a nearby small table.

Continuing her previous action, she opened the door, only to reveal the dark outline of Sasuke's proportions.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl unconsciously gasped out in a hoarse whisper. She then scowled at him, arms crossed tight over her shoulder. "What are you doing here so _late_?"

"Why? You _worried_?" he sarcastically snapped back.

Hastily, Sakura replied with a scoff, "No!" She could feel her face flush out of anger, and slightly from relief.

Taking a whiff of the peculiar smelling air, the pink-haired girl quickly realized that the player before her had a strong scent of booze. Emerald eyes narrowed at this comprehension.

"Sasuke, why do you smell like booze—?"

She stopped, eyes widening slightly as the Uchiha began moving forward steadily, staggering forward as he walked. Sakura stepped back in reflex until Sasuke stumbled, causing her on impulse to catch him.

His head hung over her shoulder as the playgirl caught another whiff of his original musky scent mixed with alcohol. Her nose wrinkled until she realized his weight upon her was greater than her own, causing her to falter backwards and collapse on the edge of the bed—with Sasuke right on top of her.

She laughed uneasily at the awkward situation, feeling her legs dangle from the edge of the bed as she pressed her palms against him in a vain effort to get the Uchiha off her body. She pushed again, with slightly more strength, but still, not a budge.

Sakura felt herself tense when light kisses pressed against her neck. Her body shivered beneath his touch.

"Sasuke…" she started, finding it awkward to speak beneath his kisses. "…Are you _drunk_?"

Said boy pulled back, looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"What's it to you?" he challenged.

The raven-haired boy then trailed kisses along her jaw line, moving up to her cheek and continuing his way to her lips until Sakura turned her head, avoiding his mouth. He paused his ministrations, raising an eyebrow at her movement.

Sakura, taking advantage of his break in proceedings, pushed harder than her previous attempts and finally managed to get the boy off her body. Quickly getting up, she carried her feet across the darkness of the suite, her subconscious telling her to get anywhere else other than where she is.

She then felt a tight grip grasp her upper arm, tugging her backwards. The action caused her to trip on her feet, her body stumbling as she felt her shoulder come in contact with the wall. She hissed from the pain, feeling a fresh bruise form as she felt pressed against the wall with the same force once more, this time with Sasuke's arms on either side of her to keep her in place. She jeered, feeling her bruise grow even bigger.

"What's _wrong _with you?" she questioned his peculiar behavior.

Sasuke pressed his body against Sakura's, tilting his head to the right as he brought his face dangerously close to hers. Silky, thick raven bangs covered his onyx eyes. Sakura flinched at his action, her breath hitching in her throat.

She saw his lips move, his voice low and husky. It took her a few moments to process what he had said.

"What do you think?"

The pink-haired girl caught the scent of alcohol exhaled from his mouth yet again, her nose wrinkling in displease from the scent.

"Why are you drinking?" she interrogated, emerald eyes suspicious. "We're not even old enough to—"

Her breath caught in her throat once again when she heard the low rumble of a chuckle erupt from his built chest.

_So naïve… _

"What do you care?"

Sakura scowled heavily from his answer, turning her head rapidly when he dipped his face closer, trying to kiss her for a second time.

"What's your _problem_?" she spat at him, dark jade eyes blazing in anger.

Dark eyes flashed as they peered at her through mellifluous corvine locks.

"_You." _


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

**A/N: So, in reviews, I put in the last chapter that Sasuke's in an "out-of-mind" state. Therefore, even though a very tiny part of him still knows what's going on, the rest of him is (in a way) being influenced by the alcohol in his system. So, just to make it clear, **_**technically**_** he doesn't exactly realize what's going on or knows what he's doing. **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the plotline.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Decisions**

"_Me? I'm _the problem?" Sakura's eyebrows shot up, her voice almost screeching out as more rising anger filled her expression. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"_Everything,_" Sasuke exhaled, his voice breathy.

He chuckled as Sakura tensed, his head moving forward as he rested his forehead against her left shoulder. The girl remained perfectly still as Sasuke moved his arms from either side of her as he smoothly glided them down the sides of her body, resting his hands against her hips strongly and securely.

Upon the slick movement, Sakura could feel little sparks of electricity spread throughout her body. She moved her arms, her palms pressing against his shoulders in a vain attempt to push the Uchiha off of her.

The blossom-haired girl scowled heavily at the playboy before her upon his response to her question. The darkness of two in the morning left merely the moonlight glow to light the room, concealing Sasuke's expression from her.

"_Everything_?" she scoffed, her eyebrows knitting together even tighter. "What the _hell _is that supposed to mean?"

Another chuckle left the drunken man's throat. "No, not everything… Sakura…" he drawled out her name succulently slow. He pressed his mouth against her shoulder, trailing up her neck to her jaw as he attempted to kiss her once more, failing to do so as his girlfriend tilted her mouth away from him. He smirked lazily, resting the side of his face against her cheek. "You _are _quite the catch."

Dark jade eyes narrowed, trying to shove him off her to no effect as his grasp on her went even tighter. His silky raven bangs tickled the side of her face as he began nuzzling her neck, an intoxicated hiccup escaping his throat.

"The 'catch', huh? I'm _not_ some trophy for you to show off—"

"You're so incredibly fucking sexy," Sasuke continued, not giving a damn for having interrupted her, feeling Sakura's breath hitch in her throat at the stated as he simpered from her reaction, his smirk broadening. "Even when you're not trying to be, you're so sexy…"

"I _told _you, I'm not some trophy—"

"And that spitfire personality…" A sound resembling a growl escaped his deep throat. "It's the_ sexiest_ turn-on." Uchiha pressed himself against her as Sakura felt all his rippling muscles against her visible skin, biting her lower lip. "There's no one else like you."

Her breath was still hitched in her throat as the blossom-haired girl wasn't sure how to react to what Sasuke was saying. She slowly inhaled through her nostrils, carefully letting out a shaky breath. She was confused, not to mention tired as it was probably a quarter past two in the morning, and all her clash of emotions were beginning to give her a headache.

_First he says I'm his problem, now he's complimenting me? _she pondered in her mind, one dark jade eye closing as she cringed, feeling a migraine wash over her. It was then she became conscious of the large bruise at her shoulder, having forgotten the injury was there until she leaned against the wall slightly. _What the hell is going on—?_

"But…" his throaty tone snapped her instantaneously out of her thoughts. Opening her closed eye so both were now open, she watched him warily as he stopped nuzzling her neck, rising his head as his intense onyx stare felt as though it penetrated through her own.

"But?" she repeated, her eyebrows furrowing. He chuckled at her fierce expression pointed at him as Sakura could still whiff the putrid alcohol from the raven-haired male.

"You are such a tease."

Sakura's mouth fell open in an offended manner, clenching her fist as she could feel anger beginning to seethe.

"I'm a _what_?"

"You heard me," he replied back to her brusquely. "You're a damn fine tease for someone who's an 'innocent virgin.' You do it way too damn well."

Large sea green eyes widened inexplicably. _**Oh, he did **_**not **_**just say that—! **_Inner Sakura began her rant before the carnation-haired girl silenced her out of his thoughts.

Upon not hearing her expected witty response, Sasuke chuckled humorlessly once more before hiccupping from his drunken state. "Speechless, cherry blossom? Aa, you've probably fucked tons of guys, and with that body of yours, I bet you'll be amazing in bed."

Sakura felt her mouth grow dry, her face stricken; trying to find any reason to believe that she did not listen to what she just heard. At least, not from her _boyfriend_ of all people.

Meanwhile, Inner Sakura growled ferociously, pushing up imaginary sleeves on her arms. _**Damn, this guy just put **_**both **_**his feet in his mouth! Let me at 'im! Let me at 'im—! **_

Sasuke's gaze wavered from her own as his shoulders slumped; resting his forehead against her shoulder yet again as his breathing became ragged. The room filled with a deadly calm silence as only his faint panting could be heard throughout the area. After a few moments, he raised his head once more, peering at her through thick corvine locks.

"You know, Sakura, your 'Virgin Mary' act _was _getting old, I was bound to find out sometime—"

_((SFX: SLAP!))_

Her arm was still raised; her fingers still outstretched from where she had slapped Sasuke square in the face, breathing lightly as she regained her composure, her smack a result from her blind fury.

Emerald eyes expanded visibly as her mouth fell open a little more, a gasp escaping her throat as she covered her mouth with both her hands. Her shaky jade pupils slowly moved up the Uchiha's face, anxiously wondering what his reaction would be to her strike.

His expression was hidden and clouded from thick, silky raven bangs, his head still facing towards the direction where she had slapped him across the face. She recoiled as her eyes lingered on his cheek, seeing the side of his face already turning black and blue from her hit.

Chewing her lower lip severely, she noticed his grip on her faltered as his arms hung lifelessly at his sides. She whipped her head to the side, pastel pink hair framing her face as she sauntered towards the hotel suite's door, fighting a mental battle whether to be furious with him or not.

_Was that the alcohol speaking? Messing with his head, so he didn't realize exactly what he was saying? He was pretty drunk... _she pondered to herself feverishly, her lips tugging down in a frown as she continued her thoughts. _Or… was the alcohol letting him voice out his inner thoughts? _She could feel her rage rise once more as she emotionally prayed it was the first reason.

Her feet stomped against the velvet carpet of the floor, grasping the doorknob tightly once she reached the door. Her hand rested against the handle, feeling hesitant for a few moments, her gaze remaining on the knob.

"Sakura…"

The said girl flinched immediately, her hand in mid-twist of the doorknob as her ears perked, expecting to hear footsteps approaching her from behind. However, upon hearing nothing, she carefully moved her emerald eyes to the back of her head, seeing he was still in the same position she had left him, having not moved a muscle, the dim light of the room still hiding his appearance from her.

"What I said… I—"

"Don't worry," Sakura replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she felt her eyes moisten with unshed tears as they glistened in effect. "I heard you loud and clear."

Her hand fully twisted the handle, opening the door as she silently stalked out of the room, forcing Sasuke to watch her walk away from him once more through his raven bangs.

She had interrupted him from saying that he didn't mean it, he was drunk and had no idea what was going on, and it wasn't until she slapped him that he regained his right sense of mind upon realizing he had done something wrong.

-

-

-

_((SFX: knock, knock, knock))_

Sakura's fist arose, she gently knocked against the finely carved wooden door of the suite.

A few moments later, after hearing muzzy groaning through the entrance, the door opening, revealing the blonde-haired beauty, Ino. She rubbed her eyes groggily before blinking her ice blue pupils, and upon seeing her blossom-haired best friend, she quirked an eyebrow as she gave her a baffled expression.

"Sakura… what are you doing here at this time of night?" her voice was a mere whisper of the night, having shrieked the question if not for not wanting to wake everyone in the hotel up.

Her gaze rose from Sakura's feet to her face, frowning as Ino saw her friend's face all shaken up. Concern immediately flashed across her face as she grew more awake.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

The said girl gave her a small, weak smile as she dismissed the subject unconvincingly with a wave of her hand. "Nothing… I'll tell you in the morning. Can I… can I stay here for the night?"

"Why can't you stay in your room? Is something wrong—?"

The blonde stopped her interrogating when she saw Sakura freeze upon the inquiry, a clash of emotions flashing in her large sea green orbs. Ino immediately wanted to take back her words, wondering what was causing her best friend so much distraught.

"Sakura…" the fair-haired maiden began before shaking her head, deciding to pose her unasked question to the former playgirl in the morning. "Of course you can stay."

-

-

-

The birds chirped blissfully as they perched themselves on the high branch of trees, the morning rays beaming into the _Grand Wailea Resort And Spa_.

Ino propped herself up against her bed, nudging a sleeping Shikamaru in a bed beside her own as she pecked him on the cheek to further awake him. The languid mastermind stirred from the action before groaning, popping open one eye as the sight that greeted him was the smiling blonde looking down at him.

"Morning, Shika-kun," she greeted, pressing another chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Aa, morning…" he rumbled back, rising from his bed as his feet shuffled against the floor as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ino laughed softly at her boyfriend's mannerisms, finding it simply adorable, until she remembered she had another guest in the rented suite. Craning her neck and turning her head, her blonde styled in her usual up-do fashion, sky blue eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Sakura's on a nearby futon.

The blonde leisurely strolled over, shaking her friend's left shoulder as the blossom-haired girl slept on her side, snoring softly. As Ino continued to shove her gently, a heavy frown marred her pretty face upon seeing a large bruise on Sakura's shoulders, being visible as the said girl was only wearing a tank top and shorts.

Hearing a familiar woozy groan, Ino crouched down beside her as Sakura rose from the bed, rubbing her head.

"Morning, sleepyhead," the blue-eyed girl greeted, a small smile on her face.

Sakura nodded as her eyes fluttered open, forcing herself awake as she shook her head. She then glanced over at her blonde best friend, raising an eyebrow with a questioning look at seeing Ino's face go from a smile to a frown as her ice-colored pupils moved from her face to her shoulder.

"Something wrong?" the blossom-haired girl inquired.

"Oi, Sakura…" Ino began, her eyebrows knitting together seriously. "What happened to your shoulder?"

The said girl cocked her head to the side, lifting her opposite arm as she placed her hand on her shoulder. She winced upon feeling her bruise, emerald eyes widening as her mind flashing her an instant remembrance as to how she got it in the first place.

-

_The raven-haired male then trailed kisses along her jaw line, moving up to her cheek and continuing his way to her lips until Sakura turned her head, avoiding his mouth. He paused his ministrations, raising an eyebrow at her movement._

_Sakura, taking advantage of his break in proceedings, pushed harder than her previous attempts and finally managed to get the boy off her body. Quickly getting up, she carried her feet across the darkness of the suite, her subconscious telling her to get anywhere else other than where she is._

_She then felt a tight grip grasp her upper arm, tugging her backwards. The action caused her to trip on her feet, her body stumbling as she felt her shoulder come in contact with the wall. She hissed from the pain, feeling a fresh bruise form as she felt pressed against the wall with the same force once more, this time with Sasuke's arms on either side of her to keep her in place. She jeered, feeling her bruise grow even bigger._

-

"Oh, this little thing…" Sakura began, swallowing the lodge forming in her throat. "I just… tripped, that's all."

Mentally, she cringed. _Well, at least I didn't lie to her completely._

At the excuse, Ino remained firmly unconvinced, crossing her arms tightly over her upper torso. "Come on, Sakura, I'm not an idiot. What really happened?" Her frown only seemed to deepen. "Did someone hurt you?"

At the question, jade eyes widened slightly. "No, no, of course not! You should know most know how clumsy I can be, Ino-pig." She laughed somewhat uneasily.

Ino stood, unfolding her arms as she placed them on her hips, her head tilted down to the blossom-haired girl. "I don't know, Sakura, that bruise looks more like—"

"I'm telling you, it was just an accident. So don't worry about it!"

The golden-haired girl's head slanted. "Humph, whatever, then. You should get it checked out though, billboard brow. It looks pretty bad."

Sakura nodded numbly at the advice, hearing Ino's footsteps distance themselves away from her as the said blonde walked away.

"Hey, Ino, I need to make a call, can I borrow your phone?"

Ino popped her head out from the other room, nodding as she tossed the blossom-haired girl the cellular device before heading off towards the bathroom.

"If you and Shikamaru decide to leave for breakfast, don't wait up for me, okay?" Sakura called out after her best friend, knowing Ino had heard her when she heard no response.

Sakura stood up, gathering a few of her things she left around as she flipped open Ino's phone, punching in the digits she wanted to dial. Carrying her leg over to the suite's door, she grasped the door handle, pausing when she heard Ino's voice from the other room.

"Shika-kun, I'm worried about Sakura. She's acting a bit weird this morning, and last night she was all shaken up about something…"

"Did she tell you what was wrong?"

Sakura could just imagine Ino shaking her head. "No, and that's the weird part. I'm her best friend, so what could she be hiding that she can't even tell _me_?"

A sigh, partly sounding of boredom. "You're probably worrying too much, she's probably just—"

Sakura walked out the door, not bothering to eavesdrop on the conversation any longer as she finished dialing the number, holding the phone up to her ear as she leaned her back against the hallway of the hotel, careful not to put any pressure on her shoulder.

"Hello?"

Upon hearing the rich, low tone, Sakura took a slow breath, exhaling it out unhurriedly.

"…Sai?"

"Oh, Sakura, what a pleasant surprise," Sai's smooth reply came, his tone evenly calm yet with a subtle flirtatious charm to it.

The blossom-haired girl gave a small smile at his familiar charisma before heaving a small sigh. "Sai-kun… I need your advice."

On the other line, the jet black-haired playboy frowned somewhat upon hearing the distress in her voice. In spite of everything, as they were no longer an official couple together anymore, she still did remain as a "soft spot" for him and he cared deeply about her, just not in a commitment-affectionate sort of relationship any longer.

"Something wrong?"

She recoiled at the question, despite knowing that as they communicated through phone Sai wouldn't be able to see it, and was somewhat relieved at this fact. "Well, kind of… it's about Sasuke-kun. See, he's my boyfriend, and—"

"Ah, so he won you over, huh?" His sarcasm didn't bother the concealing the obvious loathing beneath his words, a faint growl escaping his mouth. "Tch, that asshole better be treating you right."

He paused as Sakura took that as a sign to continue, a small, uneasy laugh escaping her lips. "Yeah, about that…"

"He hasn't done anything to you, has he?" She could hear the venom dripping off his words and could practically imagine his eyebrows knitting together furiously at the inquiry.

"No, no, no," she replied instantly, trying to brush off the subject, knowing Sai would probably be shaking of rage if she told him the _whole _truth. "It's just… last night, Sasuke, he…"

And thus her confession began, monitoring each word she spoke with extra caution.

-

-

-

"Goddamnit…"

Sasuke groaned, holding his cranium in his hands as his body hunched forward, groaning as the searing migraine from his head only seemed to worsen ten fold.

"This is all your fucking fault, Naruto…"

The said blonde quirked a brow, sitting comfortably across the aching Uchiha with his legs crossed and arms stretched out against the sofa.

The two were currently in Naruto's suite, Sasuke having come in a good ten minutes earlier before plopping down on the couch, fingers flying to his scalp as he growled darkly, and Naruto immediately knowing what was wrong as he lead him to the other settee.

"Still feeling that hangover, teme?"

His response was a cold, murderous glare, or what the raven-haired male could muster as even more pain racked his brain. "I wouldn't be having a fucking hangover if you didn't get me drunk in the first place, dobe."

Naruto dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Aw, come on, teme, you make it sound like I took the booze and forced it down your throat myself! Besides, you were in such a shitty mood, and what better way to get over it with some alcohol to forget all about it!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata spoke softly, disagreement in her large lavender eyes at the exclamation as she glanced at her boyfriend, emerging from the bathroom as she took a seat beside him on the couch. "You shouldn't be drinking to solve your problems…"

Immediately sensing he had said something wrong, Naruto backtracked his words, rephrasing them as he flashed his girlfriend a foxy grin. "No, no, Hinata-chan, I'm not saying that _everyone _should go around and drink to fix problems. It's only for Sasuke-teme, because alcohol's the strongest thing to calm him down before he goes and beats the living shit out of something!"

The blunt remark earned the blonde another vicious glare thrown in his direction, courtesy of a certain Uchiha. However, hearing a grunt following his glower as his fingernails dug into thick raven locks even more, clutching a few strands, Naruto frowned slightly.

"Eh, Hinata-chan, could you go get some aspirins? Sasuke-teme looks like he's going to puke or something—" He cleared his throat upon hearing his so-called best friend send another ferocious growl his way as the Hyuuga stood up, heading over to the bathroom. Upon the noise, azure eyes darted over to the cabinet Hinata was currently searching through, absent-mindedly admiring the way her shirt slipped up somewhat was she reached high into the hanging glass cupboard.

"Yeah, make that a whole bottle of aspirins, Hina-chan!" he called out to her, beaming as she glimpsed over at him as she blushed upon his fixed stare on her, causing Naruto's grin to grow before turning back to his ail best friend.

Onyx orbs clenched tight as he ground his molar against one another, scraping the teeth harshly. _God damnit, this has to be the worst hangover I've had yet. How much did I fucking drink last night? _

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto's voice called him out of his thoughts as the said man gave him a pointed look with his dark ebony eyes. "Why'd you really come here, though? I mean, we both know this isn't the first hangover you've had, and you know how to take care of those anyway." He lifted a blonde eyebrow. "Something up?"

The Uchiha almost chuckled at how well impulsive Naruto could read him, when practically anyone else couldn't as well as the fair-haired teen. But he cut off his thoughts as a scowl set deep in his pale features.

"Last night… I think I fucked up." Seeing the questioning look sent his way, the ex-playboy knew he would have to elaborate. Naruto may know him best, but he was still dense as hell. "I woke up and couldn't find Sakura anywhere."

"Well, how do you know she didn't go out and get breakfast or something?"

The look sent the blonde's way was deadpanned. "I considered that at first, dumbass," his retort was brisk and flat, as Naruto scowled upon the insult directed at him but straightforwardly brushed it off. "I barely remember what the hell happened last night, but I remember some things. It's foggy, but there."

"So what do you remember?"

Sasuke's teeth gritted roughly against one another once more. "Saying things that would probably piss off a any girl and make her want to leave me."

Following his straightforward statement, his fingers clenched tightly in a closed fist, so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn pallid. _How could I not have any more fucking control? _thought the Uchiha, referring to his faintly remembered actions from the night before.

After all, Sasuke wasn't a lightweight type of guy, and could normally be held accountable for his actions when he was drunk, as he still had a somewhat sense of what was going on. That is, until the previous night, the only time he had no idea what the fuck was going on, and was currently racking his brain senselessly to find out why.

Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, head tilting upwards with his nose high in the air. "Things that would really piss off any chick, huh?" He whistled softly. "Man, and knowing Sakura-chan's temper, that _must've _been something." He then put his cerulean eyes back on the raven-haired male. "The hell did you do?"

"I fucked up."

"_How_?" A frown set on his tan, whiskery face as he saw the somewhat distraught state of the Uchiha across from him, feeling a tinge of guilt as Sasuke's drunken actions apparently got him in the predicament, considering the fact that Naruto was the one that suggested the idea of booze, therefore partially responsible for causing whatever problem was ailing the former player.

Sasuke grunted lightly. "I don't know exactly. I said things that sounded like I meant them but I didn't."

Trying to cheer up his comrade, Naruto threw him a reassuring grin. "Ah, don't worry about it too much, teme!" He stood up, carrying himself over as he plopped his body down beside Sasuke's, giving him a mild slap on the back to further his assurance. "Sakura-chan must have been able to tell you were drunk, so she can't be too mad at whatever you said, because you _were _technically 'out of your freaking mind' at the time, right? So it's not all your fault!"

Upon the statements, Sasuke's mind viewed him little rapid flashes of what happened the night before, and a string of curses flowed from his mouth in mutters.

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"I… accused her of being a whore."

"…"

"She told me before she's a virgin, but I said she wasn't. That she was too sexy to be."

"…WHAT?"

Sasuke's dark onyx glare remained transfixed on the floor, his hands falling from his head as his elbows rested on his knees, still leaning forward. He didn't dare look at what Naruto's expression was, nor did he want to find out.

The blonde's mouth had fell open vertically so wide and long an elephant could fit in. Cerulean eyes looked as though they were going to explode from being so wide. After all, men knew with their snide remarks that they had certain boundaries what they can and cannot say to a woman, and evidently according to what the Uchiha had told him, his comments hit it way out of the ballpark.

By this time Hinata had resurfaced, placing a full glass of clear water and a couple Advil before Sasuke as the said man gave a nod to her in return. She then left the room, having found the medicine a long time before, but decided Naruto and Sasuke would like to have their little "chat" spoken and heard to only their ears alone, and respectfully waited until she felt it was the right time to go in as she "tuned out" the conversation. After all, she was a courteous person as result from coming from one of the prestigious clans of the area.

"…So you said _that_, huh?" Naruto spoke up again after a few minutes of somewhat uncomfortable silence took place after his outburst. "Oh, _shit_, teme… Sorry to say this, man, but _damn_—"

"—I know—"

"—You're _fucked_."

-

-

-

"He did _what_?"

"Sai, calm down, I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think it is. He was drunk, remember? And his intoxicated state controlled his behavior—"

"Sakura, if that bastard was so drunk, how could he know he was speaking to _you _directly?" the jet black-haired male was quick to counter, sneering at the thought. "That bitch… thinking you're just some _whore_—"

"Sai, if I wanted to hear this, I would have told Ino about this. But I'm calling you because you and Sasuke-kun are very… _similar_, and I wanted your advice on this. Besides… before I left, he… Sasuke… I think he was brought back to his senses."

_**Cha! After we **_**slapped **_**him! **_Inner Sakura retorted briskly with a huff.

Sai scoffed on the other line. "You sure it was that moment when he knew what he was doing? I think the alcohol just loosened his _real _thoughts of you, Sakura. You don't deserve a dipshit like him."

The former playgirl frowned. In a logical sense, yes, she should have technically agreed with her ex-boyfriend. But her heart told her otherwise, and she mentally cursed herself for getting emotionally attached to a _playboy _of all people. She had learned her lesson the first time to never to make that mistake again (from Sai, of all people) but apparently her mind needed to be taught twice to learn.

"…I know," was all she could muster in a reply as she spoke softly into the phone, leaning her head slightly against the device as she mused.

Sai frowned, hearing the evident distraught in her voice. "Sakura, why don't you come and get a away from him?" he suggested nonchalantly. "Come stay with me, I don't want you near that Sasuke-bastard."

Jade eyes widened at the offer, peering upwards as she considered his proposition. It did sound tempting…

"Where are you?"

"Las Vegas."

Sakura raised an elegant brow. "What are you doing there?"

An offhand shrug on the other line. "Just making new friends…"

A small smile tugged on Sakura's lips as she knew what he meant behind his words. He was hooking up with girls, living up to his playboy reputation.

She then sighed, her mind refocusing itself on the matter at hand. "I don't know…"

"Why not, Sakura_-chan_?" he questioned, purring the suffix teasingly. "Aren't you on spring break or something? How much longer is that, anyway?"

At the thought, the blossom-haired girl pointed her gaze to the ceiling. _We have two weeks off, and it's only been a week… _

"One more week left," she answered.

Sai didn't miss a beat. "Then come stay with me. You'll be seeing that bastard again in a week anyway. Stay with me to get your mind off things." His voice began to curl into a flirtatious tone towards the end of his statement as Sakura curled her toes, debating the proposal. "Besides, you said you called me because Sasuke-dick and I resemble each other and you wanted my 'advice', didn't you? Well, here it is. Forget about him by staying with me."

"…" Her mouth had practically fallen dry.

"…What do you say, Saku-chan?" He droned her name, just to tease her.

She inhaled deeply through her nostrils, exhaling noisily through her lips in a sigh.

"…Alright."

* * *

**A/N:**** Ah, Sakura, what has thou done? Heheheh. Honestly, when I was writing Sasuke in this chapter, I was slightly cringing. I hope I didn't make him out of character, or too out of character. I think I kept him pretty decent. The beginning was definitely a stretch, it was kind of funny imagining it while writing it but hopefully it came out good.**

**Anyway, it's been a couple days since my wisdom teeth surgery, and the healing has gone alright. I have super chubby cheeks, but hopefully they'll deflate real soon.**

**From this coming Saturday to the next (one week exactly) I'm going to be visiting family, so just for future notice I might not be able to update. **

**And, lastly, read and review! I enjoy every single one of them.**


	13. Chapter 13: Move Out

**A/N:**** I decided to change my pen name because my old one, **_**Animegurl9164**_**, was one I made a long time ago, when I was in what, fifth grade or so? So I'm going to be using this one I came up with, **_**randomteenager**_**, because I'm a high school student now, not an elementary one, since I haven't been one in a few years. **

**Anyway, other than that little notice, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel of: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Move Out**

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

The said seventeen-year-old didn't reply right away as moments of stillness took place in the air. She was currently busy scurrying her feet across the floor, gathering all her personal possessions in clusters between her arms. She stuffed her garments in her Louis Vuitton suitcase, not caring that she was shoving them inside in an unorganized fashion, causing the clothes to form a clump as they slanted over one another.

"Sakura? Hello? Are you even _listening__­_? Earth to forehead girl? Billboard brow? Massively huge—?"

"_What_, Ino-pig? I heard you the first time, you know."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

Sakura didn't reply, her emerald eyes moving from her best friend back to her suitcase. Ino watched her with a small frown, her hands on her hips as she leaned her weight on one leg, her foot tapping away on the smooth velvet carpet floor.

The blonde had barged into the ex-playgirl's room, figuring she would be there after not seeing her in the hallway. She had come to retrieve her borrowed cell phone, as she had lent it to Sakura earlier so the blossom-haired girl could make her desired phone call. Upon barging her suite, seeing the girl stuffing clothes in her suitcase, she had then questioned what she was doing, a confused expression forming on her pretty face.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, sky blue eyes squinting slightly. "I'm not leaving until you answer me, you know."

Silently, Sakura let out a sigh. She knew how stubborn her close friend could be. She finally answered, "Fine, fine. My long lost uncle had a stroke, and I have to pack and fly back to my family immediately."

Curious emerald eyes peeked over to the blonde's face, wondering if she fell for her lie. Ino's face held vast amounts of skepticism. After all, she knew Sakura the most, and knew her tell when the blossom-haired playgirl was lying.

"You wouldn't be happening to tell a little white lie, would you?" Ino lightly indicted with a quirked eyebrow.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, Ino-pig," replied the accused girl. She bit her tongue following her statement, having spoken yet another lie.

The blonde's hands settled on her hips once more, obviously not buying the reasons. "I don't know, something seems fishy to me," she spoke, waggling her index finger for added emphasis. "You aren't trying to get out of something, are you? Come on, how many boys' hearts did you break _this _time—?" She halted herself abruptly before going on any further, remembrance flashing across her sky blue eyes. "Oh, that's right, you're a one-man girl now…" Ino pursed her lips, her expression in deep thought. She then snapped her fingers, "Oh, I get it, this has to do with Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura flinched for a second, emerald eyes expanding. Her head whipped towards where her close friend stood. "No, Ino-pig. I'm not trying to get out of anything, and this _does not _have to do with… _him_."

"Mm-hmm. And pigs fly, too."

"Oh, you fly?" Emerald orbs blinked innocently.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. Very funny. So, what happened? What did the almighty Uchiha do to make you want to leave?" Then a small frown tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You'd be leaving all of us behind, too, you know. You do realize that, right?"

Waves of guilt panged at Sakura's heart, but she uneasily brushed her guilty conscious aside. "I told you, Ino," the blossom-haired girl replied, "I'm leaving to go see my long lost uncle who had a stroke, remember? You know I wouldn't leave everyone without having a legitimate reason."

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She then walked over to Sakura, holding out her hand with her palm faced up. "Can I have my cell phone now?" With the cellular device dropped in her hand a few moments later, Ino's hand encased over the object. "Thank you," she replied brusquely. As she turned to leave, strolling leisurely towards the door, she turned her head over her shoulder. "Does everyone else know you're leaving?"

At the question, Sakura shook her head. "No, they don't. Do me a favor and tell them for me, okay? With you and your big mouth, that shouldn't be too hard." She offered a friendly smile following her sarcastic comment.

Ino rolled her eyes, her face still somewhat disbelieving towards her best friend's sudden leaving.

"Okay then, billboard brow," she replied easily with a small wave of her hand. Then the bodacious blonde added with a wink, "But you owe me!"

Sakura laughed lightly as Ino took her leave, closing the door behind her.

-

-

-

_Hmm, what could she be hiding… _thought Ino with a hand to her chin, her head tilted downwards as she walked slowly, her mind too preoccupied with her thoughts to bother to look at where she's going.

_((SFX: Bump))_

Sky blue eyes instantaneously snapped upwards, peering upon the person she had accidentally bumped in to. She had only walked a few steps out of the suite Sakura was in before having walked into the individual standing before her. Upon seeing his face, ice-blue eyes blinked.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out in a chirp, startled.

"Hn," he grunted in reply. Peering over her head, then back down at the blonde's face, onyx eyes studied her expression evenly. "Why were you just leaving my suite?"

"Oh, I just finished talking to Sakura. She's packing her suitcase—"

_Packing? _the Uchiha thought with slightly narrowed ebony pupils, not bothering to pay attention to what else Ino would babble on about by simply tuning her voice out. He brushed past her, efficiently cutting her off from explaining the reason why Sakura was stuffing her luggage, his footsteps taking long strides as he headed over to the rented hotel suite.

His hand grasped the doorknob firmly, jerking the door open as he briskly stepped inside. Onyx eyes squinted as, indeed, he did see his supposed girlfriend filling her luggage, proving that what Ino had said was true. Judging by her not taking the time to glance at him, Sasuke could tell she was so engrossed in her task to notice him come in.

"What are you doing?" he inquired cynically.

Sakura flinched upon the sudden voice, her head instantly whipping towards where it came from. When startled viridian eyes glimpsed upon the incredulous expression of Sasuke's, she felt her body stunned for a moment. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he was still a little tipsy or "not himself" as of effect of the alcohol.

However, she mentally shook her head, knowing by that time in the morning the liquor's effects would have long worn off. Not to mention the look he was giving her assured her thoughts of knowing he was sober.

At this fact, Sakura's face twisted into a scowl. She turned her head away from him, breaking their silent staring contest as she resumed folding her clothes, ignoring his presence.

Seeing her do so, Sasuke grumbled lowly. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he repeated, despite how much he detested to do so.

The said girl paid no attention to his question, brushing past him as she crossed the large room to gather all of her personal belongings.

She continued to zip by him, and all her movements were bringing back the migraine in Sasuke's head he had just successfully gotten rid of (courtesy of the Advil he had taken.) Not to mention her acting as though he wasn't there, overlooking his existence, was starting to aggravate him.

"Sakura," he called out to her, trying to get her attention.

Still, nothing.

"Answer me, damn it," he ground out to her, following a growl.

Finally, her head turned to look at him. She stood beside her suitcase, holding a mere black tank top by the strands. Her eyebrows were fiercely knitted together, her eyes blazing as she threw him an icy glare.

Onyx orbs blinked, slightly taken aback at her livid stare, even though he didn't look it. The corner of his mouth quirked slightly. A little voice in the back of his head couldn't help muttering that with the angry scowl Sakura was giving him, she did look pretty good with it.

"_What?" _she seethed out through clenched teeth in response to his constant calling her.

The Uchiha resumed his composure, his expression slightly annoyed. "What are you doing?" he asked for a thrice time.

"What does it _look _like I'm doing?" Sakura retaliated, brushing by the raven-haired male as she idly picked up her diamond necklace from the counter, very aware of the piercing ebony eyes following her every movement.

"Where are you going?" he asked with narrowed, skeptic eyes.

"Away from you," she retorted briskly with a huff, continuing her packing of her suitcase.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke retorted.

"What it means," she snapped back.

As she brushed by him once more, she felt her upper forearm grabbed firmly before she was suddenly jerked back. In reaction, she tried to tug her arm out of his grasp, but soon found all her efforts to be in vain. His hold on her did not falter, not even in the least.

"Don't fuck with me," he murmured to her, sharp obsidian eyes gazing at her steadily. She ignored the electric spark that ran down her spine upon the sound of his low, rich, husky voice. "Answer me, Sakura."

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_," the said girl barked back.

His scowl deepened in his face, his mouth set in a thin line. His eyes shut tight, suddenly his migraine was hitting his head unmercifully, throbbing achingly in his skull. Everything around him seemed to be tipping over, either that or he was tilting to the side.

"…Sasuke… Sasuke…? You don't look so good, you're very pale…"

Sakura's voice echoed in his ears, feeling a cooling hand placed against the side of his face. Everything around him began to feel dizzy. Suddenly, he felt his body perform an unexpected convulsion. He felt himself collapse, but instead of hitting the ground, his body tilted sideways, landing directly against the blossom-haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice called out, worry clearly etched in it. Most of her anger that had previously been building seem to all dissipate at once. Having had some medical knowledge (from Tsunade herself) Sakura immediately acted on instinct, carrying the Uchiha's body that slanted against her over to the hotel suite's bed. She placed him on his side; her concern building in her eyes as she heard the painful groans escaping his body. Her hand rubbed the small of Sasuke's back in an effort to ease whatever pain he was feeling.

Emerald eyes expanding, her mouth tugged down in a distressed manner. His sudden actions and physical appearance worried her, as she was a naturally compassionate person, despite the fact she was still upset with him. As her hand ran up and down soothingly upon his back, her other free hand stroked the side of his face tenderly. She could feel a light sheet of sweat upon his pale face, which she noted was paler than usually as it colored with an unhealthy tone, and his skin was clammy.

"Ugh… fucking migraine…" Sasuke murmured as his eyes shut tight, grounding his teeth against his molars. He continued to lie on his side, as Sakura's movements intermitted him from moving elsewhere. His hand shot up, clutching her hand that continued to caress his face softly. He could feel her flinch at this, but didn't care less. Soon her tense muscles relaxed, her hand gently squeezing his. His onyx orbs opened faintly before shutting tightly almost instantly, another wave of pain from the migraine crashing into his brain.

Meanwhile, Sakura gazed as her boyfriend squirmed in agony, examining his symptoms. _Shaking hands, _she thought to herself upon seeing the hand that firmly gripped her own quake slightly. Her jade pupils fell upon his face. _Clammy skin, he's sweating –_

– _**And looks even hotter when he does! **_chimed in Inner Sakura gleefully, despite the serious moment.

…_Right… He has a headache, and he's sickeningly pale… _She frowned as her mind registered these physical symptoms, trying to decipher what exactly was wrong with him as her brain mentally went through every illness known to man.

"Ugh, fuck it all…" added the Uchiha in a breathy tone, his grip intertwined with her fingers tightening even further. "Never again, damn it…"

'_Never again'? _thought Sakura. _He was drunk last night… _Unconsciously, she cringed upon the memory.

And that's when it hit her. _Alcohol withdrawal. _

She was somewhat familiar with the medical situation, as Tsunade had given her many examples with local teenagers in rehab and their cases. Closing her emerald eyes briefly, her hand still held tightly from Sasuke's grasp along with the hand continually stroking his back soothingly, her mind processed what Tsunade had taught her when it came to curing the illness. She leaned down towards where the Uchiha remained on his side on the soft mattress of the bed.

"Stay here, alright?" she whispered in his ears, to which all he did was groan in response. "I'm going to get something that will help you."

She stood up, taking a few steps only to feel a strong jerk on her hand, causing her to fly back down on the bed. Large sea green eyes blinked at this, looking over to the hand the raven-haired male continued to grip.

"Sasuke, I'm going to need my hand—"

"No…" came his raspy reply, tugging on her hand more. His onyx orbs remained shut tight as his breathing began to turn into short, ragged gulps of air. "Stay…"

Thick lashes lowered as she frowned. "I'll come back," she replied softly to him, giving the hand that held hers tightly a comforting squeeze. "I just need to get you benzodiazepines to make you feel better, okay?" His grasp lightened somewhat, and she felt pity at the helpless, pained state he was in as his body shook somewhat, his teeth grounding together tightly. She bent down, her lips brushing lightly against his temple, covered in a thin film of sweat. "You'll be fine, okay?"

He mumbled a few incoherent words as Sakura stood up, now freed from his hold on her hand as she unconsciously clenched her fingers. Her feet carried itself across the smooth velvet carpet of the floor, heading towards the bathroom as she opened the cabinet. Emerald eyes ran through the prescriptions until she found the benzodiazepines she was looking for. Smiling slightly as she glimpsed upon the label, she grabbed the small bottle. She poured a few of the capsules into the palm of her hand, then went to the sink to retrieve a glass full of clean water. Once she finished doing so, her legs scurried back over to the Uchiha.

"Here, Sasuke-kun," she murmured to him once she was at his side. She carefully sat him upright, letting him slant against her to keep his vertical sitting. "Take these, all right?"

He gave her a brief nod in reply, a shaky hand grabbing the glass out of her grasp as Sakura popped the pills in his open mouth. Sasuke tilted his head backwards, downing the clear liquid down his throat along with the tablets. Onyx orbs opened slightly, remaining heavy-lidded as he took a few gulps of much needed air.

Sakura pressed the back of her hand to the side of his face, which now leaned against the crook of her neck. She winced somewhat upon feeling his skin was still feverishly warm.

"Sasuke, are you a heavy drinker?"

The said male's migraine began to wear off gradually with the help of the medicinal drugs. "Only… every now and then," he replied hoarsely.

Emerald eyes lowered. "When you do drink, how much alcohol do you have?"

His head twisted against her, silky raven hair plastered wetly against his forehead and the smooth skin of her porcelain neck.

"A lot, I guess," his gruff voice answered quietly before shrugging half-heartedly. "I binge…"

Lifting his head, he then placed a hand on the shoulder he was previously resting against to keep himself steady. Sasuke forced his shaky legs to stand, muttering underneath his breath, "I need a drink…"

He took a slow step towards the mini bar conveniently placed in the two's suite ("If ever for 'romantic' purposes," was the hotel's claim of the idea) before he felt himself falter in his steps, stumbling. Immediately, Sakura stood up, acting on instant instinct as she held him against her with a hand pressed against the middle of his heaving chest.

"A drink is the last thing you need," she informed him somewhat brashly. She remembered what Tsunade had said to her when it came to a few patients' case with alcohol withdrawal.

"_There are those who drink heavily on a daily basis, in which clearly have a depend on alcohol. Even those who drink daily, but not heavily and those who drink heavily, but not daily, can also be chemically dependent upon alcohol. To them, while they suffer through alcohol withdrawal, taking another drink simply becomes less painful than not taking one __ or so it seems at the time."_

Taking a few steps with his arm slacked around her shoulders, Sakura brought him back to the edge of the bed, sitting Sasuke down against the mattress. His grip tightened when she made a discreet advance away from him, forcing her to sit beside him as he nuzzled her neck once more, onyx orbs at a close. The arm around her lowered to her small waist along with his other arm, pressing her side flush against him, his head nestled in the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet.

The blossom-haired girl sighed at this, her scarlet lips tugging in a frown slightly. Emerald eyes flickered over from her almost completely packed luggage, which sat idly at the corner of the wall. Then she glanced down at the raven-haired male resting against her.

_What do I do…? _she thought to herself. _Do I leave, or take care of him? _Her gaze lingered on his face, finding her hand had risen and been absentmindedly stroking his hair and the side of his smooth, pale face. _Alcohol withdrawal does take a few days to heal… _

She was still somewhat upset at him, for how he had flirted with other girls, for what he had said to her, but found her anger was slowly dissipating when Sasuke leaned into her fingers that had been caressing his cheek softly.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she began tenderly. "How do you feel?"

"…Like shit," his eventual answer came, his tone still croaky. Sakura felt him smirk weakly against her skin. "A kiss would make it better, though."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked with a smile, twinkling emerald eyes watching his head lift from her neck to her face.

Onyx orbs slowly opened, half-lidded as they held a wicked glint in the dark pupils. Sakura laughed softly, her hand now cupping the side of his face, all traces of anger temporarily forgotten. Even in dreaded sickness, he still had his incredible charm.

Her lips pursed for a moment in feign thoughtfulness as Sasuke continued to dreamily smirk at her. She then leaned forward, her lips brushing softly against his until the Uchiha pressed intimately against her, deepening the kiss. Sakura smiled a little when he did so, tilting her head slightly as she nibbled lightly on the lower lip of his mouth. When his tongue did come and meet hers, she brushed it softly against his own.

She felt him shift against her when she sucked a few times on his tongue before pulling back, wiping the corner of her mouth with the pad of thumb before licking her moistened, crimson lips. Thick lashes hovered over half of her sparking jade eyes, peering at him with a small smile.

"Better?"

Onyx orbs shut briefly at the soft, breathy whisper of her voice on the question. All the pain in his body had washed away almost instantaneously when she kissed him with her sweet, strawberry tasting mouth. When she had pulled back, it was then his body became conscious of the vague amounts of ache his head had been feeling, his skull throbbing from the pain.

"A little," he mumbled candidly before gathering her in his strong arms again, pressing a slow wet kiss against her neck before nuzzling against it.

Sakura smiled tenderly at this, one arm wounding around his neck while the other played with his silky raven hair.

"How do you feel?"

"In pain," he murmured abruptly.

"Don't worry, that'll go away soon," she replied to him.

Onyx orbs opened for a brief moment, blinking slowly, drawing her body closer to his. "Hn," he grunted in reply, inhaling her cherry blossom scent through his nose.

_It's already starting to leave…_

Sakura knew she had given him enough dosage to heal him in a few days, not to mention his immune system should take care of his pain. He did seem as strong as a horse.

"Is there anything you want?" Sakura inquired softly. She felt him shift against her, his mouth and teeth scraping against her skin faintly.

"You."

She laughed. "That's off-limits for now."

His ears perked at the end of her statement. _"For now."_ He chuckled quietly. He would hold her up to that, for sure.

"You're still very warm, you know," her comment came, interrupting his thoughts. Sasuke felt her press her hand against his forehead, then the side of her face. "I'm going to call for room service to bring me some water and a towel to cool you off."

She slipped out of his arms, ignoring his weak growls of protest as his body collapsed against the bed from the lack of support. She shook her head mockingly at his actions before taking the phone, twirling the cord with her index finger idly as she called for the room service, requesting the two items.

_((SFX: knock knock))_

A few minutes later, a few thumps were heard on the door. Emerald eyes blinked, giving Sasuke a chaste kiss to his temple (as he still lay on his side) before going to answer the door.

A young woman greeted her sight. She was a tall, thin, with long brunette hair and hazel eyes. She stepped through the entrance as she handed Sakura a few hand towels and a pan of water with a courteous smile.

"Here you are, ma'am," said the young woman as she glanced over to Sasuke, who now sat up straight with his elbows against his knees, his body hunched forward.

Onyx orbs traveled up the legs of the woman, eyeing her 'assets' before landing on her face, giving her a dashing smirk. This caused the girl to blush profusely, fingering the hem of her skirt as her head tilted down, self-consciously looking at her feet.

The sickness ailing the Uchiha was currently messing with his head, as he had forgotten the fact that he was in a committed relationship with his girlfriend, who was currently watching the whole situation skeptically, with a hint of anger. This had leaded him to continue silently flirting with the blushing brunette, continuing to smirk alluringly at her.

After all, his mind was convinced he was still the playboy Uchiha Sasuke.

Meanwhile, a scowl made it's way on Sakura's face, having just seen the little scenario with narrowed emerald eyes. She could feel the anger erupting from earlier seeping back into her emotions as her scowl deepened on her porcelain face.

"You can go now," Sakura snapped to the girl, too angry to thank her for the towel and pan of water she held in her arms.

The brunette glanced at Sakura with a reddened face, mumbling, "O-Oh, right." Her hazel eyes peeked over to the Uchiha, who still continued to look charmingly at her, before ducking her head away, scurrying towards the door.

Seeing this as well, skeptical jade eyes squinted.

She sauntered over towards the leering raven-haired male. Sasuke angled his head upwards, sending Sakura a questioning look with an arched brow at the fierce scowl she was giving him.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

Sakura shook her head roughly, tossing the towels against the bed as she placed the pan of water down.

"You know, Sasuke, you look well enough to me to take care of yourself," she gritted out to him through clenched teeth. She turned abruptly on her heel, zipping up her Louis Vuitton suitcase before dragging the luggage to the floor.

Ebony eyes narrowed skeptically at this. "Sakura, what—"

"Save it," she interrupted him tersely, holding her hand up to silence him. "I don't want to hear any of it."

_Humph, if he has the energy to flirt with other girls like that, then he'll sure as hell be fine, _she thought to herself, feeling her anger rise at the thought. _Ugh, I can't believe I almost forgave that… that senseless jerk!_

_**Humph, got that right, **_Inner Sakura chimed in with hands on her hips, whipping her head to the side defiantly.

Sasuke stood up, much too hastily, he noted, as he pressed a palm to his forehead to his throbbing skull. All the blood rushed to his head from his sudden movement, temporarily blinding his vision. However, despite this, he followed where the blur of pink walked. His arm reached out, grabbing her elbow before tugging on it.

His jerk on her arm had halted her from leaving out the door, as that was where she stood, next to the doorframe. His pull had forced her body to align with his, his other hand grasping under her chin firmly and tilting her head upwards, forcing emerald eyes to look at piercing onyx.

"No, no!" Sakura started, shaking her head left to right roughly as pink hair swayed from the rapid movements. "I'm not staying anymore! I'm done, Sasuke. I'm done." She looked up at him, and he could see the wells of tears forming at the ends of her eyes. He glimpsed the struggle on her face as she forced to hold them back.

He frowned, eyebrows knitting together at this comprehension. "Sakura—"

"No, don't," she cut him off in a mere whisper. She sadly looked up at him. "Please, don't." She felt the hand grasped under her chin falter, and she used that moment to turn her head away from him, pastel pink hair framing her face, hiding her expression from him. "I don't…" she took a shaky breath, her eyes shutting together, squeezing the wetness out of them. "Maybe, this was a mistake. This whole thing… was a mistake…"

"What are you saying?" he questioned her, onyx orbs narrowing once more. She was confusing the hell out of him, and now he felt his migraine was returning.

"I… I—" she bit her lower lip harshly. She then turned to look at him, beaming at him with a widely fake smile. "Just – Just forget it," she replied, "I don't know what I'm saying." Her smile wavered somewhat as her hand gently caressed the side of his face. "Just… just don't drink anymore," she murmured to him.

Pushing herself on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his softly, tenderly. She pulled back after a brief moment, the corner of her mouth quirking upwards faintly in a weak reassuring smile at his perplexed expression. Her face was still intimately close to his.

"Take care of yourself," she added in a whisper against his lips. Her fingers stroked down his chiseled cheekbone, emerald eyes moving from his mouth to his own onyx eyes, which held an unreadable look in them. She gave him a sad smile, "For me, okay?"

"Sakura…" Sasuke started, but she shook her head, her forehead resting against the crook of his neck.

"You're warm still," she murmured to him. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Stay, then," he spoke with his deep, rich voice, his hold on her elbow tightening firmly. "You take care of me."

He felt her shake her head against him. "No, no." Emerald eyes peered up at him. "I need to go—" _Think things through, _she continued mentally. "I'll be back," she added to rid the cynical look he was giving her.

_Just not with you._

Sasuke pressed his palm over his right eye, closing the onyx pupil as his teeth around against one another. The migraine continued sending waves of pain throughout his body.

_Damn it… what the hell is going on? Where is she going? What is she saying?_

He watched her lean off of him, turning around without sparing him even a glance as she zipped through the door. She moved so quickly he didn't react in time to stop her.

Sakura closed the door behind her, having discreetly locked it from the inside. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes now fell freely as her back sagged against the doorframe, sliding down as her form crumbled on the ground, her legs outstretched. Her luggage lay idly beside her, her arms on both her sides. The beads of moisture continued to fall down her cheeks as she silently cried.

_I thought he was going to be different… _she thought as thick lashes lowered over her emerald pupils. She then shut her eyes briefly, halting the flow of tears for a few moments. A soft, bitter laugh escaped her lips.

_But I guess I was wrong. We'll always be just the playboy and the playgirl… isn't that right, Sasuke-kun?_


	14. Chapter 14: Chasing

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the wait it took to get the update out! I thought I would be able to keep on top of my homework but it turns out I haven't had much luck in that. ((sigh)) Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Hopefully more updates will come out soon, I've practically mapped out already what I'm going to do from here on now till the end.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Chasing**

* * *

_I think I'm gonna be sad,_

_I think it's today, yeah_

_The girl that's driving me mad_

_Is going away_

* * *

"Final call for all passengers boarding Flight 411 to Las Vegas."

Emerald eyes rose from their stare on the floor at the announcement. Her ears perked at the notice.

"Please arrive at the Gate now if you wish to board the flight."

Thick lashes lowered on the statement, her body at the edge of the seat as one hand gripped the handle of her luggage, the other resting its elbow against her propped knee. Slowly she rose from the little leather chair, trudging her feet across the smooth velvet carpet with her hold remaining on the handle of her baggage as she dragged the suitcase along.

"May I see your ticket, please, ma'am?" questioned the boarding attendant.

Sakura gave the woman a small smile, placing her luggage on it's hind wheels as she swept her hand across to her left pocket, taking out the travel document as she presented it to the employee.

The woman returned the pink-haired girl's smile with one of her own. "Thank you. Enjoy your flight."

"Thanks," the former playgirl replied, flashing the lady another fake smile.

She walked through the terminal, her feet gliding with leisure steps as she strode over to the aircraft. Once inside, continuing to drag her Louis Vuitton suitcase behind her, Sakura glanced around the surroundings of the plane. Her seat was in the first class aisle, which she soon found after a few moments. She noticed in the two-row seating that there was a young man already seated beside her, fully aware of his eyes moving and glancing on her. She saw him take a double-take, keeping his stare on her before his gaze lowered to her blouse, which rose somewhat as she placed her baggage in the overhead bins.

Sakura ignored his licentious stare with a mere roll of her jade pupils, sliding past him to get to her seating place, which was beside the window. The young man had stood up when she walked to her seat, and the pink-haired girl knew it was because he purposefully wanted her to brush against him as she squeezed by him to get to her comfortable leather chair.

She plopped down; crossing her legs as both her hands idly began fixing her hair, sweeping one half of the silky pink tresses across her shoulder before resuming playing with the locks. Slowly emerald eyes blinked, completely aware that the man's stare was still on her.

He wasn't a bad looking fellow, looking to be around eighteen or nineteen with his shaggy brunette hair and boyish grin to match his twinkling viridian eyes. He twisted in his seat so his body was aligned, facing her. Sakura allowed her eyes to merely flicker over to his gaze, giving him a simulated polite smile.

"Hey," he greeted with his childlike smile.

"Hey yourself," Sakura replied evenly.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone on a plane? You visiting someone?"

The former playgirl knew that the boy was trying to charm her, clear as can be by his mannerisms and his blunt compliment. She gave him a fake smile at his flattering remark, her pointer finger looping around a strand of her unique colored hair, giving it a gentle tug.

"I am visiting someone, actually," she replied languidly.

"Ah. So does someone as pretty as you have a name?" His mouth quirked in another grin.

"I do," answered the pink-haired girl, propping her left arm against the armrest as she leaned a part of her back against the window. "It's Sakura. And you?" She turned her head slightly, blinking her large sea green eyes.

"I'm Toru," he responded as his grin broadened at her, flashing his perfect white teeth. A few locks of his disheveled brown hair hovered over his sparkling verdant eyes. Toru's arm outstretched, offering a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura."

Said girl took his offered hand, shaking his in the greeting gesture. She gave him another small smile. "Pleasure's all mine."

She noticed he kept her hand gripped in his far more than the needed time for the handshake. With a small, uneasy laugh, she tugged on her hand and within moments her fingers were released. At the movement, Toru laughed off his embarrassment, bending his hand behind his head as he scratched his hair, beaming at her.

"_Welcome to Hawaiian Airlines. I'm your pilot, John Doe, and I'll be flying you to our destination. In order to enhance your safety, we ask that you…"_

The pilot's instructions, along with the gestures from his attendants following his words, began, but Sakura didn't bother giving it her attention, already used to the procedure. She noticed Toru didn't either, as he merely glanced at what was happening before turning back to her.

"So," he drawled, "you said you were visiting someone. Who?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, the answer already popped into her head, before she decided to rephrase her words to rid the obvious interest in the male's olive eyes.

"I'm… visiting my boyfriend," she eventually replied. She gave an offhand wave with her hand, moving it up and down. "Long distant relationships, you know."

She almost laughed when she saw his face drop instantly. "Oh. You're… _boyfriend_, huh?"

"Yeah," she responded. The pink-haired girl gave him a feign apologetic smile. "I hope I didn't throw you off, or anything."

"Oh, no, no…" Toru answered before adjusting himself in his seat, facing forward.

Sakura smiled mentally to herself, fiddling her position in her seat as well as she twisted towards the window, angling her body in that direction with her elbow propped against the armrest. She rested a side of her face in the palm of her bent arm, leaning against it as emerald eyes gazed vacantly outside. By this time, the plane had already begun its flight, the aircraft soaring across the sky, through the puffy, soft white clouds.

Her lips parted, a sigh escaping through her throat. Her head tilted to the left, leaning further in the palm of her hand as her eyelids drooped over large sea green eyes. Her mind drifted to the last time she was on a plane, remembering how during the long duration of the flight she had snuggled against Sasuke's side, sleeping the time away.

* * *

"_Aw… Sasuke-kun, look," Sakura whispered, getting the raven-haired male's attention by nudging him lightly with her elbow. She directed his onyx gaze to the three other couples in the plane, with Hinata resting her head against Naruto's shoulder; Ino snuggled up on Shikamaru's side, and Neji sleeping soundly against Tenten's lap. "Isn't that sweet?"_

_Sasuke, who had been reading a magazine before the pink-haired girl beside him interrupted him, flickered his ebony eyes to his girlfriend, then followed where her emerald gaze was fixated on._

"_Aa," he replied idly before a small smirk appeared on his face. _

_He placed his hand on her chin, turning Sakura's face to align with his, and then closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth against hers._

_Apple green orbs blinked a few times at the spontaneous movement before fluttering to a close. Her head titled to the side as she responded to his kiss, opening her cavern when his tongue finished tracing the outline of her lips._

_Shifting slightly in her seat, Sakura wound her arms loosely around Sasuke's neck as said male ran his hand down from her arm to her waist, smirking in the kiss as he felt her shiver from his slick movement, as he kept a light grip from her hips. _

_The Uchiha then began to press her flush against him, pulling her to him, slanting his mouth as he pressed onto her lips harder. At this, Sakura responded almost immediately, kissing him whilst using just as much force as he did as one hand fisted in his silky raven hair, the other placed at the juncture of where his neck and shoulder meet._

_His mouth practically gobbled her lips, his teeth gnawing on her plump lower lip as his tongue dipped in her mouth, mingling with her own before exploring her hot caverns, to which she responded by tugging on more strands of his hair._

"_Er – um… excuse me…" a flight attendant mumbled, a light blush spreading across her face as she glimpsed upon the couple in their fervent make-out session. She tapped Sakura's shoulder gently, and the blossom-haired girl pulled away, earning a disapproving growl from the Uchiha beside her._

_Her face flushed hotly when she realized that the aircraft employee had been watching the both of them._

* * *

Her porcelain cheeks colored red, a faint blush spreading across her face at the remembrance that had played in her mind. She had remembered after the flight attendant had left Sasuke had begun nuzzling her neck, suggesting to continue where they had 'left off.' A bitter smile played across her lips as she remembered herself declining his offer with a laugh, pecking his mouth before nestling against his side, claiming she wanted to sleep, to which he reluctantly let her be.

Thick lashes hovered over dazzling emerald eyes, her hollow stare becoming solid as she gazed out the window of the first class aircraft. She was no meteorologist, but Sakura could tell by the lighting of the sky and the movement of the clouds that about an hour or so had passed. She realized she had been too caught up with thinking to notice the time fly by.

Slowly, her viridian gaze averted to the right, glimpsing upon Toru who had his recliner seat leaned back, arms folded behind his shaggy brunette hair as he slept deeply. Her eyes lingered at the sight before pointing her watch back out the round glass of the window.

Her fingers now rested against her cheekbone as she felt herself heave a sigh once more. An unconscious frown settled on her face at the thought of her supposed boyfriend.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Her stare faltered from the window, lowering as she felt her heart twist with sadness. With the roar of only the airplane engines to keep her company, the alone time practically forced her mind to reflect on what had happened in the past few days.

Their relationship had changed, that much was evident to her. The first few days, she knew Sasuke had been acting strangely, with his constant wants of physical contact. But, figuring because he was male, and only seventeen with raging hormones, she didn't mind. After all, it wasn't as though she didn't crave for him also. He was a very appealing guy.

But Sakura realized she had forgotten to consider he was a _playboy_, though. If he couldn't get what he wanted from her, her mind reasoned, wouldn't it have been easy for him to detach himself from her and move on to another girl? That is what had lost their trust.

…_Trust._

Sakura wanted to practically spit the word. It sounded like a taboo to her. That simple word was the root cause of her and Sasuke's relationship problems. It was what started everything that had begun to go wrong.

A soft, bitter laugh sounded from the pink-haired girl. Never, when the idea of spring break entered her mind, did she anticipate her relationship to grow to practically the brinks of ruin. She had thought the trip was going to be a fun, memorable one with her boyfriend and close friends. Her heart wrenched, melancholy pulling at her heartstrings. She had no idea she was going to be gravely wrong.

And yet, some guilt flowed into her conscience. Yes, she felt slight remorse for how she had left him, with no clear answer to her sudden departure. Her compassionate side wondered if he was all right, pondered how he was fairing with the alcohol withdrawal.

Her eyelashes fluttered to a close as she leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath through her nostrils as she exhaled through her mouth. She turned, lying on her side with the back of her hand against the side of her face. Her eyelids draped over her emerald eyes, but did not close completely just yet.

Sakura knew she had all the reason to be mad at the Uchiha. She could name five reasons to be upset with him off the top of her head. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, what he was doing. It was only natural for her to be curious, she rationalized to herself. She was only curious, nothing more.

During her silent musing, a sole question had popped in her mind spontaneously that she couldn't help but ponder over. Sakura knew that the query wouldn't stop haunting her unless it received an answer. The question revolved around her leaving, her parting an attempt to push what had happened behind her, to forget all about it…

And yet, was she doing the right thing?

* * *

_A few hours later…_

* * *

"…_Once again, we'd like to thank you for flying with Hawaiian Airlines. Have a nice day, and we hope to see you on a future flight."_

The announcement rang in her ears, echoed in her mind. Along with a gentle shake on her shoulder, Sakura found her eyes flickering open, groggily wiping one of her bright emerald eyes with the back of her hand as her blurred vision soon cleared within moments.

"Oi, Sakura, wake up."

The said girl blinked a few times, the back of her hand now resting against her forehead. "Sa… Sasuke-kun?"

She could see the black-outlined shadowed figure hovering over her tilt his head to the side. "No, it's Toru. Come on, the flight's landed. I'm sure your boyfriend, this 'Sasuke' guy, is waiting for you. You're visiting him, right?"

As he spoke, Sakura sat up in her seat, glimpsing upon her suitcase already on the floor, taken out of the overhead bin above her.

"Uh, yeah…" she replied, her voice somewhat distant. Seeing her suitcase on the floor, she smiled at Toru. "Thanks for getting my stuff for me."

The brunette offered a kind grin flashed back at her. "No problem. See you." With his middle and index finger, he gave a salute to the former playgirl before walking down the aircraft, exiting through the terminal.

Sakura eventually sat up, dragging her luggage as she departed as well. Her emerald eyes had focused their stare on the ground before glancing up upon having fully left the plane. The first thing her viridian gaze caught sight of was Sai, who had the corner of his mouth quirked upwards upon seeing her.

Placing her suitcase on it's hind legs, the pink-haired girl rushed over to her ex yet close friend, immediately engulfing him in a tight hug as he wound his arms around her waist, catching her as she had practically jumped onto him. She eventually released her embrace, placing one hand on her baggage once more.

Sai leered at her. "Sakura, you need to stop getting hotter."

At the compliment, the said girl rolled her jade eyes, flashing him a weak smile.

At the faint beam, the black-haired playboy quirked an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Emerald eyes blinked before Sakura slowly shook her head left to right. "No… it's nothing, don't worry about it."

However, he didn't seem convinced, at all. "Do you have any doubts?"

Shaking her head once more, the former playgirl replied, "I'm here to have a good time and forget all my problems, not remember everything that's wrong."

At that, Sai smirked at her. "You don't have to worry about a thing, then."

* * *

A hand swept in a frustrated manner through silky raven hair, brushing the spiky locks back. A scowl set firmly on his face. He currently sat against a couch, hunched forward with his elbows against his knees. His hands were now together, fingers lacing together as they were set in front of his glowering pale face. He was angry and confused at the moment, not that he would ever admit, though, as his pride was too high. All his thoughts that left him angry and confused revolved around a certain pink-haired girl.

"…You told me Sakura was leaving. Why?" the Uchiha questioned in a stern yet blank voice, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Why did I tell you, or why did she leave?" replied the voice.

"Figure it out," he replied curtly, in no mood of explaining himself.

Ino sighed. Was he always this difficult? The blonde wondered how Sakura put up with it when he was.

"Sakura's long lost uncle who had a stroke. and she went to go be with him. Simple as that, Sasuke-kun."

Said male continued to scowl, his onyx eyes narrowed skeptically. "Where did she go?"

Ino shrugged. "It's her long lost uncle. She probably went back to Konoha, since that's where her family is and all."

The Uchiha's face was still as cynical as ever, but he decided to accept the reason, getting up as he turned on his heel, silently trudging out of the room.

* * *

_A few days later._

* * *

_((SFX: Ring… ring… ring…))_

Ino sat patiently, holding the open cell phone in the palm of her hand as the awaiting dial tone hummed trying to make a connection with the other phone. The mobile phone was currently on speaker, with Tenten and Hinata by the blonde's sides as they sat in her hotel suite room against the headboard of her bed.

"Why are we calling Sakura, again?" Tenten asked, sending her chocolate brown eyes towards Ino.

"To see how her long lost uncle that had the stroke is doing, of course," the blonde answered simply. Hinata merely remained silent, pressing her index fingers against one another lightly.

* * *

The lively chatter of the crowd was drowned out by the booming music courtesy of the large, towering speaks. Fluorescent lights flashed across the wide room, lighting upon hordes of people packed together as though in a tight space, despite that the area around them was wide and spacious, as they danced against one another. The party room was inside a large, luxurious white yacht, sailing smoothly across the sea.

With hips swaying side-to-side as she danced, Sakura partied along with all the other carefree young people, her drink in hand inside her red plastic cup as she moved along to the beat of the music.

_((SFX: zzz—zzz—zzz))_

Her cell phone vibrated in her back pocket, but the partying girl was too caught in the moment to bother noticing it.

Sai, who stood a few feet away from her chatting with an idle blonde, flickered his obsidian gaze to the object shaking within her jean shorts. Without bothering to send a parting glance to the bodacious blonde he had been speaking with, he leisurely strode over to the pink-haired girl. Dipping his hand inside her back pocket swiftly and smoothly, he slipped out the cellular device.

Feeling the physical contact, Sakura turned around, emerald eyes noticing it was only Sai who was behind her. She giggled, her face adorned in a thin film of sweat as she was still in her natural high, assuming that Sai had only touched her rump in a teasing manner. At her drunken sounding giggles, the black-haired playboy merely quirked his mouth upward in a grin in return.

Taking a few steps away from her, and away from the mobs of people, he flipped open Sakura's phone, holding the listening side up to his ear. "Hello?" he answered the call smoothly.

Ino's eyebrows shot up, glancing at both Tenten and Hinata's equally surprised expressions before sky blue eyes glimpsed upon the caller ID, making sure the number she had dialed was correct. Seeing as it did read _Sakura_, the blonde questioned, "Yeah, I'm looking for Sakura…?"

Sai nodded at the information, despite whomever was the other line not being able to see it (he couldn't tell from the voice, nor did he bother checking the name from the caller ID.) He placed the speaker of the phone against his jet-black v-neck shirt, calling out Sakura's requested name.

When the pink-haired girl looked over towards his direction upon hearing her name called, emerald eyes watched Sai beckon her over with waves of his hand. Smiling lopsidedly, she squeezed through dancing bodies, panting lightly as her energy lowered.

"Yeah?" she asked with her smile still on her pretty face.

"It's for you," Sai replied, handing her the phone as she looked questioningly at the object, as though it were foreign to her. "It's rude to keep someone waiting, Sakura," he added in a teasing tone.

Rolling her eyes playfully at his taunt, Sakura took the phone, not noticing that it was hers as she had assumed it was another one of Sai's so-called "friends" asking her out again.

"Hello?" she asked in a singsong voice, her tone curling into a flirtatious one as she giggled shortly, aware of Sai's leering obsidian gaze resting on her.

"_Sakura?" _ Ino and Tenten questioned into the phone, clear surprise etched within their voices. A small frown etched across Hinata's pale features.

Hearing her name being screeched by familiar voices, Sakura felt herself snap out of her party dazed state. "Er… yeah?"

On the other line, Ino scowled. "That sure doesn't sound like a hospital room, Sakura," the blonde spoke, referring to the partying whoops and cheers heard clear as a bell in the background. "What's going on?" Ino probed firmly. "What's the _real _truth, huh? Why did you leave?"

_Oh, no, _Sakura though to herself, chewing on her lower lip.

She didn't need anyone to tell her she got caught in her own web of lies.

Taking a glance around her surroundings, the pink-haired girl knew the area was too loud for her to have her conversation. Ushering with her other free hand for Sai to go back to the party, silently mouthing to him that she would "join him later", she walked swiftly ahead, squeezing through the bodies on the yacht before she headed towards the deck. With soft chatter around, away from the cheering crowd and booming music, Sakura figured that would be a good place to talk.

"_Hello_? You still there, Sakura?" the said girl heard Ino's voice call.

"…Yeah, I am," she eventually replied after moments of silence. The former playgirl could practically envision her best friend tapping her foot away on the smooth velvet carpet of her rented hotel suite back in Hawaii.

"Well? We're waiting for you to explain."

At the pronoun, Sakura arched an eyebrow. "'We'?"

"Hinata and Tenten are with me, too."

A silent sigh escaped Sakura's lips, knowing that she couldn't come up with a good lie to get her out of her mess. Knowing she had no other choice than to tell the truth, she decided to do just that.

"…Well, see, I left to Vegas, to go with Sai—"

"Your _ex_?" Ino questioned, arching another fine eyebrow.

Sakura pursed her lips together. "Yeah, him. Look, Sasuke and I had a big fight, and I didn't want to be near him and needed some space away from him. I called Sai, and he offered for me to stay with him to help me get over it and forget about my problems."

"…So, you left because you had a fight with Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"That's _it_?" Ino chimed in, her tone everything but understanding.

Sakura's teeth sunk into her lip. She knew her friends were angry at her for lying to them, and her reasoning didn't sound very convincing. However, she found that she couldn't bring herself to tell the whole, complete reason _why _she didn't want to be near Sasuke, nor explain the fight that had taken place on the beach and the things he had said to her, drunk, hours later.

Hearing the pink-haired girl not muster a response, Ino spoke up once more, continuing her previous comment. "You chose to run away to your ex, instead of talking to Tenten, Hinata, or even _me_ about a problem with you and Sasuke?" On the other line, the bodacious blonde shook her head. Her feelings were upset that her supposed best friend didn't even come to her, but go to an _ex-boyfriend_ no less, when it came to a problem with her current boyfriend. "You say that Sai's helping you… _how _is he helping you, huh?"

Sakura's face was stricken, knowing that Ino was accusing her through her words of having sex with Sai to "help her problems." Her emerald eyes blazed, a sudden remembrance flashing in her mind of when Sasuke had her pinned against the wall in his drunken state of mind.

"_You are such a tease… Speechless, cherry blossom? Aa, you've probably fucked tons of guys, and with that body of yours, I bet you'll be amazing in bed."_

She almost laughed bitterly. Sasuke had practically indicted her of "whoring around" as well.

Feeling newfound anger seethe within her veins at the thought and memory, Sakura retaliated, "I'm not a slut, Ino-pig. Besides, Sai knows not to take advantage of me like that."

"Hmph, I wouldn't be so sure," Ino retorted with a scoff, standing up abruptly from the other line as she stormed out of the hotel suite.

Sakura felt her teeth scrape against each other, her jaw clenching. She was unaware of Ino's sudden leave, as they were talking on the phone, and therefore could not notice.

"Listen, Ino-pig, how would _you_ know—"

"Ino left, Sakura," Tenten spoke, her voice resounding in a hush.

On the other line, emerald eyes blinked at the information. "…Oh."

"Your birthday is tomorrow, isn't it?" Hinata chimed in, asking the question softly.

"…"

"We called to see how you and your 'long lost uncle' were doing, and we wanted to wish you a happy early birthday," Tenten added quietly.

Silence.

Stillness.

Sakura could hear the roaring cheers of the wild partying college students, enjoying their spring break by having the time of their lives, as it echoed from a distance in her ears.

"…Thank you."

Without another word, Sakura closed her phone, knowing Tenten was doing the same as the pitch of the dead dial tone sounded simultaneously. The pink-haired girl knew there was no more that could be said.

The former playgirl frowned, feeling tinges of guilt pulling at her heartstrings at how the phone call had gone. Ino had stormed off, she fairly assumed. Tenten and Hinata were probably more disappointed than upset at her.

And yet, she felt some anger spike up. How would they understand how she feels? They didn't even know the whole story, nor did Sakura feel like explaining. They would find out, eventually, she was sure. Whether it be from herself or someone else, she did not know.

She felt her frown deepen on her pretty porcelain face. _My birthday, huh…_ She felt some regret pang her heart at not spending her eighteenth birthday with her friends.

She noticed from the corner of her emerald eye Sai's body coming up to her.

"Ah, there you are." Obsidian pupils blinked, seeing her discontented expression. "Something wrong?"

"…My birthday's tomorrow," she replied quietly.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "It is, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Well, happy early birthday, then," he told her, one hand rising and cupping the side of her face, turning her gaze to look at him. He saw her cheeks color red faintly, and he smirked. He brought his face close to hers, watching her thick eyelashes lower but not close her eyes. His head turned suddenly to the side, his mouth brushing against the smooth skin of her cheek.

When he leaned back, he saw her eyelids flutter for a few moments before glancing at him, then averting her gaze to the right corner. "Thanks," she mumbled in reply.

The hand on her cheek lowered to her thin wrist, giving it a light tug. He began leading her back to the lively party on the luxury yacht. His dark eyes moved to the back of his head, seeing her expression had not wavered from its disgruntlement. He stopped his movement, causing her emerald eyes to rise from the floor to his pale face.

"Come on, you can't be frowning during a party, right?" His voice curled into a charming one as he brought his face in close proximity with hers, seeing her not even flinch. "Smile for me."

Sai always did have an unbelievable allure, Sakura couldn't help but notice, as she found her body acting on it's own accord as her face cracked a small smile.

"Good," the black-haired playboy commented upon her tiny beam, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in a grin. "Forget about what's bothering you when you're with me, got it?"

Sakura felt her smile grow slightly on her face. "Okay."

* * *

Ino walked down the hotel hallway, pacing back and forth to relieve her frustration. _How could Sakura not trust me about a problem with Sasuke-kun? I knew she was hiding something, I knew it! What could he have done that she can't tell even me? …Unless—_

During her ranting thoughts, she had not noticed that she had been absentmindedly muttering under her breath as she trotted furiously, "Stupid Sakura… leaving just because of Sasuke to go to Sai… her _ex _of all people…"

So caught up in her thoughts and muttering rambles, Ino had not noticed Sasuke walking by, wet raven strands hanging in front of his piercing onyx eyes as the Uchiha had just came out of a cold shower.

Hearing Ino's mumbles, perceiving it with his sharp hearing, he stopped in his walking abruptly, onyx eyes darting to the left side of his face as they followed the pacing blonde.

"What did you say?" he questioned in a blank, low voice.

Ino flinched, whipping her head to the side as sky blue eyes fell upon Sasuke suddenly in front of her (to her sudden surprise, as she had not noticed him there at all.)

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she chirped unconsciously. "Say something? …I didn't say—"

"You said Sakura's name with someone. What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Ino replied, trying to brush off the subject by waving her hands in front of her face side to side, like windshield wipers on a car. "I didn't say anything, it must be your imagination—"

"Don't lie," he cut her off gruffly, taking a firm hold of her upper arm as fierce ebony eyes bore into celeste pupils. "Tell me what you're trying to cover up."

Ino winced slightly. The Uchiha was an intimidating person. "…Well, I—"

"Oi, oi," Shikamaru's voice drawled in, entering the conversation. "What's going on here?" Placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he yanked Ino away from Sasuke's grip, causing the Uchiha to point his scowl towards the languid genius. "Whatever your problem is, Uchiha, leave Ino out of it," Shikamaru said, pushing his girlfriend instinctively behind him.

"Don't worry, Shika-kun," Ino spoke reassuringly. "He just wanted to know where Sakura is."

"She's with her uncle, isn't she?"

"…Well, see—" At Ino's continuation, shadowy onyx eyes narrowed. "I think you have a right to know, Sasuke-kun. Sakura isn't with her 'long lost uncle who had a stroke.' She doesn't even _have _a long lost uncle. She's… in Las Vegas. With Sai – her ex, you know."

"…_Sai_?" Sasuke repeated lowly, his tone twisting into almost vicious as it was icy. Raven bangs hung in front of his eyes.

Ino blinked her azure eyes. "You know him?"

Not bothering to reply, Uchiha pivoted on his heel, facing the opposite direction as he walked away.

He almost slammed open the door to his hotel suite, eyes darting to his luggage that lay idle in a corner. With not much to pack, as most of his belongings were already stored inside, Sasuke quickly set out to retrieve the missing items from his suitcase.

Too consumed in his own private thoughts, he had not noticed Naruto barge his way in.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! Everyone's going out to get a bite— hey, where are you going?" The blond rose an eyebrow at the sight of his raven-haired best friend packing. "What? You're leaving, too?" He then grinned foxily, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, I get it. Couldn't stand to be away from Sakura-chan for that long, huh? You know, teme, you need some restraints or something. I mean, she's visiting her sick uncle and all, I doubt she'd be in the mood for—"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke interrupted brashly. "She's with Sai."

Cerulean eyes blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Sai? You mean that ex of hers you don't like?"

At Naruto's choice of words, the Uchiha snorted, replying with a simple grunt, "Hn."

"Ohh." He watched Sasuke walk by him, heading towards the exit of the Grand Wailea Resort And Spa with simple black luggage trialing behind him. Naruto kept up with the raven-haired male's pace, easily striding fast enough to walk by his side. "Let me know if you need anything, eh? Like if you want some help to take care of Sai's sorry ass." The blonde chortled at the thought, giving his best friend a slap on the back.

"Che, dolt."

"Stick and stones, teme!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oi, oi! randomteenager is in need of a BETA! If any of you are interested, review letting me know!

For those of you who don't like Sai's OOCness, sorry! I, too, don't like reading OOC characters, let alone _writing_ them, but when life gives you lemons… you chuck them at nerds! Kidding, of course.

Don't forget to write your feedback – I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Break

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I _had _the idea planned for the rest of my story in my head, and then SOMEHOW, I forgot it! That's why I delayed the update. I had to try and remember what I forgot. And, I don't really remember it, which sucks. And another thing—school sucks.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. _Golden Nugget_ reference is here:

h t t p : / / w w w . g o l d e n n u g g e t . c o m / c a s i n o / i n d e x . a s p

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel to: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Break**

The clock strolled around nine o' clock at night. The lively nightlights filled the Las Vegas city, practically glowing under the impossibly pitch black darkness of the sky.

Sasuke had just left the _Rio All Suite Hotel_, having stayed the night previously when he had arrived at Las Vegas. The Uchiha figured that Sai, being of the upper class as well, would be where the raging parties are, with Sakura by his side given that she was staying with him.

He found himself in a vigorous party on the balcony in a high floor of a tall building. The music pounded against his eardrums at the blasting high volume as partygoers danced against one another, a thin sheet of sweat donning their bodies as they swayed to the thumping beats of the music.

Onyx eyes scanned around the area, sliding through the bodies as he walked through the mob of people of all shapes and sizes. Girls were throwing themselves at him, literally— but Sasuke brushed them aside, pulling their wandering hands away from him as he kept his head held high, his ebony gaze continuing to search the terrace. Being the playboy he formerly was, Sasuke wouldn't have pushed away the girls who were flinging themselves to him—instead, he would have had them for the one-night stands the women were practically setting themselves up for, as that is how things are done in Las Vegas.

But as he technically had a girlfriend, as his sole purpose of being in the lively balcony being to find her, the Uchiha found himself continuing to peel off the hundredth girl or so that had glued themselves to him.

Onyx eyes flashed, having caught a glint of pink. Following where the pink blob moved, his sight saw that the person had pink hair. Naturally, he only knew one person with that unique a hair color; highly doubting anyone else would dye their hair such a strange shade.

_Sakura._

Squeezing through the grinding bodies, Sasuke began approaching her, only to find her body halt its moving as she turned. Ebony eyes squinted, seeing that she was talking to someone. From where he was standing, almost in the center of the large horde of people, he could not see Sakura's face, as her curtain of pink hair was framing the side of her porcelain features. Instead, from his angle, he could see the person she was talking to, to the point where he could read the person's mouth. He felt a heavy scowl set on his face upon sighting whom it was Sakura was talking to.

Sai.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sakura," Sai murmured against the shell of her ear, having leaned his body forward accordingly for her to hear his words above the booming music and the cheering crowd.

At the statement, the pink-haired girl gave her ex a lopsided smile. "Thanks, Sai-kun."

"My pleasure," said male replied smoothly. "How's it feel to be eighteen?"

Sakura laughed. "Not that much different, just like it was with you."

"Aa," the black-haired boy replied apathetically. "Now that you're eighteen, you're free from your parents and considered an official adult."

Sakura nodded, taking a sip of the idle sweet-tasting drink she held in the palm of her hand.

"You can do what you want," Sai continued indolently.

The former playgirl giggled lightly, the short laugh having sounded from the back of her hand that held her drink in the plastic cup. "Where are you going with this, Sai-kun?"

Emerald eyes watched the black-haired playboy glance around the surroundings idly before focusing his dark obsidian stare back on her face.

"…You should stay with me," he eventually spoke, his voice a low, velvety tremble. "Forget about Sasuke-dickless and travel the world with me."

* * *

Dark, sleek eyebrows furrowed together crossly. Seeing as Sakura had been talking to Sai, Sasuke had decided to stay back, and try to read their lips to decipher what they could be talking about.

From his distance, he had felt his scowl grow fiercer as he had watched Sai's jaw move, being able to read his mouth saying the words, _"Stay with me." _

Bodies continued to dance around him, but the Uchiha could care less. His sharp onyx gaze shifted over from Sai to Sakura, prying to see her reaction to the black-haired playboy's words.

His molars gritted against one another, realizing that from where he stood he could not see what Sakura was thinking through her open expression, as her reaction was covered by the frame of pastel pink hair against the side of her face. Because of her long tresses, he could not read what her lips were saying in reply, either.

However his eyes were able to see Sai smirk before engulfing Sakura—_his _girlfriend—in what looked like a tight embrace. Sasuke found his fist clenching, as the cover from the former playgirl's hair recurrently prevented him from viewing her expression.

From what he had just seen, though, Sasuke could fairly assume that she had agreed to Sai's proposal to "stay with him," causing the black-haired male to hug her because he was satisfied with her answer.

With narrowing ebony eyes, the Uchiha found his body moving on it's own accord, heading over to the pair, without giving a damn for what the consequences for his following actions could be.

* * *

"_Forget about Sasuke-dickless and travel the world with me."_

Emerald eyes widened, having been caught off guard at Sai's offer. The words echoed in her head, pounding the meaning in her skull. Her expression was overtly shocked as her jaw dropped slightly.

"…I…" she started, before pausing to wet her suddenly dry lips, jade orbs glancing around in contemplating thought. "I… don't know, Sai. I need some time to think—"

Large sea green irises blinked as she felt arms wrap around her waist, bringing her to Sai's firm chest.

"We had the 'perfect relationship' before, said so by yourself," he whispered in her ear, hot breath fanning against the earlobe causing Sakura to unconsciously shiver, her arms still limp at her sides. "Since you're having problems with Uchiha, just dump him and come with me. We'll continue where we left off." He smirked faintly, his husky, enticing voice ever so tempting. "Think of it… as my birthday present to you."

Dark jade eyes darted down, seeing a hand appear on Sai's shoulder before he was roughly shoved backwards, causing his hold around to her release. Sakura watched with a hand in front of her parted lips, shocked as a punch connected against the side of the black-haired playboy's face. Seeing Sai spiral towards another direction, she heard a range of stunned gasps uproar from the mob of people that now crowded around her, Sai's assaulter, and the said male who lay against the ground with arms propped behind him, palms flat against the floor as leverage, a heavy scowl set on his pale face.

Large jade orbs snapped upwards from Sai, looking to see whom his aggressor was, and found herself openly gawking at what her sight met.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun?!"

She had blurted out his name unconsciously, not noticing that she had attached the honorific to his name. Acting instinctively, Sakura rushed over to Sai's side, placing a hand on the small of his back as he took one palm off the ground and, using the back of his hand, wiped the thin line of sticky, crimson blood trailing down the corner of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked the pink-haired girl automatically, sending a scowl over towards the Uchiha. "What were you _thinking_, Sasuke-kun? You could have seriously hurt him!"

Turning her attention back to Sai, Sakura frowned, the tips of her fingers tenderly running down the bruised cheek of the playboy's. She saw him wince slightly, knowing he was using all his effort not to, as one dark obsidian eye came to a close in recoil to her touch. This caused her frown to deepen—she could feel his cheek was battered, almost to the point of breaking.

"Oh, poor thing—" she muttered under her breath softly, somewhat amazed Sai was handling the pain so well, before a gruff voice interrupted her.

"It's over."

Sasuke's voice caught her attention, voluminous jade eyes immediately shifting over to him. As his words processed in her mind, she blinked.

"Wha—What?"

"You and me. Us. This _thing_."

He practically spat the last word. Her eyes widened, her throat growing dry.

"It's done."

Sakura knew she must have been openly gaping at him in reaction to his words, and although she tried to force herself to close her parted mouth and act indifferent to his statements, she found that she could not. She couldn't stop the stunned reaction of her body, the aghast expression now evidently displayed on her face.

Her large sea green irises stared at the raven-haired male, who remained fixed where he was for a few concise moments as he stared her down, eyebrows scrunching together with dark, murky onyx eyes flashing dangerously whilst he scowled at her.

Eventually Sakura finally found her voice again, overcoming her shock as she managed to muster a response, by the softest degree.

"…Fine."

Ebony irises narrowed at the rejoinder, flickering down to Sai who gave him a glare entwined of scorn in return to his glance. The Uchiha sneered at the playboy, flashing his gaze towards Sakura once more before turning on his heel, stalking out of the room as the crowd that had gathered around to view the spectacle cleared well out of his way to let him through.

"Fine," he muttered brashly and callously in return with his back facing her.

Emerald eyes watched him storm through the hordes of people before she could no longer see his figure. A small frown set in her face as she compelled herself to turn her head away, now facing towards Sai, where she still remained by his side. Her hand lingered against the small of his back, her other free hand rising to place on his shoulder when she saw the black-haired male try to raise himself.

"You shouldn't move," she advised softly, one hand gently chafing against his injured cheek. "Stay here, let me go get some ice for you—" Just as she rose to do her said task, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, and saw an ice pack placed in front of her face. She looked up at the man who had brought it to her, and gave him a brief, gratitude smile. "Thanks."

The unidentified man nodded in return, and it was then when Sakura realized the crowd that remained circled around her and Sai. The pink-haired girl found her eyebrows knitting together crossly.

"Okay, show's over, people," she seethed out through clenched teeth.

The mob almost instantly reacted, dispersing rapidly from the expression and tone of voice the former playgirl had used. Once the horde was gone, and resuming their previous activities on the lively balcony (as the party had not stopped during the earlier event, just merely paused), Sakura turned towards Sai, placing the ice pack given to her against his bruised cheek.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you, Sai, sometimes Sasuke has such a temper—"

"…Sakura—"

"—I'm sorry," said girl continued, not realizing she was beginning to babble as she began to gradually speak at a faster rate, "I really don't know what got into him—"

"—Sakura—"

"—Really, he's not usually like that. But lately he has been acting strange…" she shook her head at the thought, "Never mind that, he's_ not _going to get off so easily—"

"—_Sakura_."

Large sea green eyes blinked at the tone used with her name being called. "…Yes?"

It was then she became aware that while she had spoken, she had pressed more pressure than needed against Sai's cheek, and his hand had elevated and encased over her own to ease the force against the side of his face.

"…Are you all right?"

Sakura tilted her head, blinking her jade irises once more in a confused manner. "What do you mean?"

"What Uchiha said. You are fine with it?"

Her eyes shifted towards the right briefly, then returned to his face as she arched an eyebrow. "…What did he say?"

Sai narrowed dark obsidian eyes at her words. "You know what he said."

She pursed her lips, thin eyebrows wrinkling. "I don't—"

The black-haired male gave her a light scowl. "Quit playing dumb, Sakura. Do you want me to spell it out for you?" He noticed her face twist as she contemplated his question, and already knowing her answer, he spoke once more, his voice short and brief, yet subtly terse:

"You and Uchiha are done, Sakura."

* * *

Eyes lowered, creating a half-lidded look as dark onyx irises looked impossibly darker in contrast to his pale, handsome face.

_((SFX: ding!))_

The elevator doors in front of him parted in sync with the musical resonance that resounded as though a jingle bell had rung.

Taking out his flip cell phone, Sasuke's fingers flew across the number pad, dialing a number before holding it up indolently against the side of his face. As he did so, he had taken a few steps forward, moving inside the elevator. He pivoted 180 degrees once inside the shaft, facing the doors. The Uchiha idly watched them draw to a close once he pressed the _Lobby_ button.

After all, having just left the lively balcony where he had left Sakura with Sai, Sasuke had no intention of staying any longer. He had found his girlfriend—or, _ex_-girlfriend—and clearly, she had chosen whom she wanted to be with. Therefore, he had no purpose to remain in her presence.

He continued to hold his phone against his ear, listening with a lethargic, blank stare to the chimes of his cellular attempting to connect to the other line.

_((SFX: ring… ring… ring—click))_

"Hello?"

"…Dobe," greeted Sasuke flatly. His mouth set in a thin line. "It's over."

"But, I can change!" wailed Naruto. "Give me another chance!"

The Uchiha snorted, fisting his other hand in his pocket, muttering frostily, "Tch, _dobe_—"

The blonde cackled, and the raven-haired male could practically envision the cheeky grin spreading across the tan, whiskery face of his supposed best friend. "Jeez, you need to lighten up, teme! Get that pole out of your ass!" A growl sounded from Sasuke's throat, causing another gleeful chortle from Naruto. Then, a silence—but not for long, as the talkative blonde spoke up once more. "You and Sakura-chan, man? _Over_? What the hell for?"

"…"

"…Was it Sai?"

Ebony irises stared dully, lashes lowering in a slow blink. "Hn."

Naruto frowned. It wasn't everyday when his playboy of a best friend called him whenever him and his "girlfriend-at-the-time" broke up. In fact, he never did, making this a first. And that drew Naruto's curiosity up to its highest peak.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"…It doesn't matter."

Large cerulean eyes blinked. "The hell? What do you mean? You said Sakura was—"

Another slow blink. "Hmph, it doesn't matter. She's… just like every other one."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "But, that's not what you—"

"Enough, dobe. It's done. Over."

"Teme, I think—"

_((SFX: click))_

Sasuke pressed the _end_ button on his cellular device, the hum of the dead dial tone resonating from his phone before he shut it, pocketing it in the back compartment of his long black slacks.

_((SFX: ding!))_

The elevator doors parted, revealing the area of the Lobby. The Uchiha stepped out, taking long, even strides. He glimpsed upon a few women brushing by him to get to the shaft (probably heading towards the party on the lively balcony, he assumed from their provocative outfits) as they turned their necks, following him with licentious stares as Sasuke continued walking forward.

Normally, he would have sent them a smirk he knew the girls would have found charming, to keep their interest. But, his mind reasoned, they had been already passing by—and why follow them to the party in the vivacious veranda, when he could safely assume Sakura and Sai were still up there? And risk running into his not-too-long-ago girlfriend? Sasuke snorted at the thought. Not going to happen.

Silky raven bangs hung in strands in front of his ebony eyes as he stepped out into the streets, hands fisted inside his pockets. A chilling cold breeze brushed by him as result from the night air. The darkened sky above him only made the moon glow brighter, and Sasuke could fairly assume it was probably a quarter to midnight.

Onyx irises shifted around his surroundings. Practically every building he peered upon was illuminated with neon signs, most of them vigorous clubs and casinos.

He found his feet absentmindedly leading him inside one of the casinos. Just before he entered, he managed to catch a glimpse of what the flashing billboard read—the _Golden Nugget_. Only a few steps inside, and the Uchiha could already see women turning their heads, flashing him alluring smile with their thick red lipstick-coated lips.

He was dressed in a mere button-up, long-sleeved white collared shirt, the first few buttons undone revealing a partial view of his collarbone and pectorals, along with his plain black slacks together with his dark, bulky jacket placed over his shoulders. His dark raven hair fell across his forehead and nape in a tousled manner, dark onyx eyes glinting beneath the light.

Slowly, a charming smirk made it's way on the handsome boy's face, in return to the girl's enchanting smiles. With a few more strides, he began to make his way to two particular girls standing nearby elegant slot machines. One had sleek, long black hair that fell down her back, with ivory skin and distinct ice blue eyes, donned in a simple viridian halter dress. The other was a brunette with lime green eyes, dressed in a slimming little black dress that emphasized the curves on her body.

"Hey," the brunette greeted with a sultry voice, smiling appealingly, once the raven-haired male was in hearing distance.

Sasuke's smirk only widened, his ebony gaze shifting over from the black-haired girl to her companion. It wasn't until his stare locked with her distinguishing green eyes that he found the girl's brown hair transforming into a silky rosy pink, and her tanned skin renovating to a light porcelain—

Mentally, the Uchiha shook his head, immediately ridding himself of the thoughts as pink dissipated to brown, and the light skin darkened. He scoffed internally at the trick his mind was playing on him.

He was a _playboy_. Someone like him didn't stay single for long. Now, without his "girlfriend" excuse, he could go back being himself. Regain his temporarily dispatched title. Return to what he was _born _to be.

A playboy. Swinger. Womanizer. Flirt.

Sasuke snorted at the thought of Sakura stopping him from having a good time. He was a free man, legible to enjoy the many… _perks _of being single. And he planned to do just that, as he had done before, with no hesitation, none whatsoever.

"Ladies…" he addressed in response, his voice a low, scratchy tone, yet ever so enticing. "Let's get to know each other better, hm?"

* * *

"_You and Uchiha are done, Sakura."_

He had pointed it out flatly, curtly, in order to get the point across. His dark obsidian gaze remained fixed on the pink-haired girl's face, carefully awaiting the reaction to his blunt words.

He saw something flicker across her large sea green eyes. It was a distinct emotion—but which one it was, Sai couldn't tell, as it only lasted for a succinct second. Then Sakura gave a slow blink, thick lashes lowering before rising once again, revealing her brilliant emerald eyes. Her lips curved as an extensive smile played her lips.

"I know."

Sai arched an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Her eyes drew to a close, her head tilting to the side with her beam still plastered on her face. "Uh-huh!"

Charcoal irises narrowed. He had not expected her cheery reaction regarding a breakup from someone she had made a point of growing emotionally attached to. He cogitated the thought for a few concise moments until something caught his eye, the very thing that made her look so peculiarly jolly.

Her smile.

It wasn't genuine. It was believable, yes—but Sai knew Sakura well enough to be able to tell the difference. It was widely, indefinitely fake, just as faux as her optimistic enthusiasm.

At this realization, he closed his eyes, head lowering as he shook it lightly side to side, swaying evenly.

Sakura, seeing this, raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

His eyes opened once more, dark obsidian locking with glowing emerald. "Faking your emotions again?"

Mentally, the pink-haired girl cursed. She knew there were only few people that could see through her mask of false emotions, which were perfect for deception. And, of course, she just so happened to be with one of the very people who can read her like an open book.

"I'm not faking anything," she stated stubbornly, removing the hand placed against Sai's injured cheek as she crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defensive, insolent manner.

Sai made an _tsk_ soundwith a click of his tongue, shifting his position until he was facing her. He rose his arm, his index finger extended as he lightly, teasingly tapped the former playgirl's brow.

"Your headstrong will is as large as your forehead, Sakura."

The said girl frowned disapprovingly. "That's not funny."

The playboy shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be."

With a little _humph_ muttered under her breath, Sakura stood up abruptly, ignoring the chatter of the lively crowd around her (as they were still in the partying balcony) and the booming music that pounded against her ears—all sounding like drilling hums.

"I'm not faking anything, Sai­_-kun_," she stated icily with a defiant stare. Then her distinct jade eyes shifted towards the right (a habit Sai knew was Sakura's tell whenever about to speak a lie) as she added, "I mean, it was about to happen. Sasuke and I, splitting up…" she trailed off quietly before focusing her stare back on the black-haired male. "Besides, I'm _not _going to spend the last few days of my spring break moping about this." Sakura felt her lower lip quivering as she spoke, somewhat wondering where all the words flowing out of her were from. Nevertheless, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, chiming in, "Besides, didn't you tell me never to be in a bad mood when I'm with you?"

With his head tilted upwards, as he was still propped against the floor from his arm as leverage when Sakura had stood up, Sai merely watched her with calculating eyes. Then he pushed himself up, standing up as well, his reigning height almost instantly towering over the girl, dwarfing her. However, she did not back down from her fierce stare, her large sea green eyes seeming to blaze under the laser lights.

At her words, Sai gave her a nod, a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

"Exactly," he replied smoothly. "Now, if that's the case…"

Brilliant emerald irises blinked. "What?" she softly asked, yet still audible throughout the thumping music resonating in her ears, pounding against her eardrums. She felt Sai place a hand on her elbow, leading her through the crowd as slick bodies laced with sweat danced along one another to the beat of the song.

Once through the horde of people, he guided her out of the energetic, active terrace, to a nearby spacious room soundproof from the spirited bash just next door.

"My offer," Sai eventually spoke, answering the unasked question of Sakura's as she merely stared at him with a hollow gaze.

It wasn't until his two words registered in her mind that his statement from earlier flashed into her mind: _"Forget about Sasuke-dickless and travel the world with me."_

Her lovely jade eyes widened in realization.

Seeing this, Sai added on, "You and Uchiha are through, what more hesitation could you have?" So consumed in her overwhelming thoughts, Sakura didn't notice the black-haired male take a step closer to her. "Come with me, Sakura," he spoke almost inaudibly, so quiet and husky yet just as tempting.

The pink-haired girl was dazed, so stupefied she did not notice the impossibly close proximity between them.

"What do you say?"

Her eyes withered from his own piercing obsidian stare, only to fall over his broad shoulder, staring idly yet persistently at the corner of the room.

"…I—"

She felt a hand under her chin, and startled jade eyes glanced upwards, feeling her face lifted.

Then, a mouth pressed against hers.


	16. Chapter 16: Complications

**Author's Note: **Throw your rotten tomatoes at school, which delays my updating. :( I will try to keep up with updating, really! Just do my projects and essays and you'll get updates every day ;]

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. — The Standard Disclaimer.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? [SasuSaku] [Sequel to: The Dating Game]

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Complications**

"…I told him no, but he just— Sai? Is that _you_?"

Feeling said person's mouth escape her own, stunned emerald eyes fluttered open, watching as the black-haired playboy turned his head to the right, over his shoulder.

"Ah, Yuki," Sai spoke offhandedly, his face nonchalant. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards, exhibiting a charming grin. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sakura turned her neck towards the source of the female voice. Her sight met vibrant blonde hair with two loose ponytails on either side of the girl's head, along with pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were heavily coated with crimson red lipstick as she wore a tightly fitted violet dress with thin straps and idle rhinestone designs. In her hand, raised next to her ear, was a cell phone, evidently what she had been speaking in earlier when Sakura heard a faint voice in the background.

"Sai," began the pink-haired girl, her voice low enough for only Sai's ears to hear. "Who is that?"

"Ex," he replied brusquely.

"Did things end well?" asked Sakura as she watched Yuki begin to walk towards the playboy beside her. Her gaze flickered over to Sai's face for a moment, glimpsing as he closed his eyes briefly, a low chuckle escaping his throat.

"Not exactly."

Nodding, the former playgirl turned her head towards the blonde, only to find herself meeting the brown gaze of the girl, and a disliking sneer that appeared on the blonde's face a few moments later.

"Is she another whore you're cheating on?" questioned the girl, arms folding across her chest as she sent a venomous glare towards Sai.

Sakura followed her eyes. "Sai, you _cheated _on her?"

Said male opened his mouth to reply—

_((SFX: slap!!))_

His head whipped to the side, long black locks falling across his forehead as he aligned his face, one hand rising up as his fingertips lightly, gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

"Yuki, what—"

"That's for cheating on me, you ass!" exclaimed the furious blonde, her face growing slightly red from her escalating temper.

Charcoal eyes blinked indifferently, a hushed sigh escaping his throat. "I already told you, and I'll say it again: I didn't cheat on you. I broke up with you _before _I met Amane." With a final tap to his wounded cheek, he lowered his hand. "Accept the facts, _sweetheart_."

"That's not what she said!" screeched Yuki, whom had been gritting her teeth harshly as Sai spoke. "She told the date you two met, which was_ while _we were dating!"

The playboy shrugged, blasé. "She was lying."

"Why you—!"

"You're still on the phone. It's rude to keep someone waiting."

Realization dawned on the blonde's chocolate brown eyes as she blinked before glancing at her still flipped open phone that lay forgotten in the palm of her hand. She whipped her head back towards Sai, scowling at him before lifting her nose high in the air.

"Hmph," she said snobbishly with a sharp exhale through her nose. Then she pivoted on her high-heeled shoe, her footsteps purposely walking harshly on the floor as her phone resumed its position beside her ear. She entered an elevator, pressing a button as she faced the pair's direction, refusing to look their way. "Hey, you still there? Sorry, I just ran into some _unwanted_ company—" With the final two words she glared piercingly at Sai. "But _anyway_—"

_((SFX: ding!!))_

The elevator doors drew to a close.

Once out of sight, Sai shook his head before looking back towards the pink-haired girl beside him. "She's crazy, you know."

A soft laugh escaped Sakura's throat as she blinked slowly, looking away from the closed elevator doors. "I can tell." Then she focused her gaze on the playboy. "…Is that why you kissed me, then?"

Obsidian eyes met with hers concisely before flickering away, settling elsewhere. A few moments of silence reigned in the room before he answered.

"I heard her footsteps, I could recognize them anywhere, they're so loud." A short pause followed before he added, "I was trying to steer clear of encountering her."

She nodded as the excuse reconciled in her mind, looking elsewhere as well as her gaze became distant. "So you did it to avoid conversation?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shifted his weight on his right leg, focusing his eyes on her. "I never said that."

Instantly large sea green eyes flashed to Sai, squinting as confusion became evident on the former playgirl's face. Her lips parted then drew to a close, then opened again as though she were trying to form words.

"I—but—" she began, stumbling over her sentence. Her head tilted downwards for a brief moment before rising again. "…What's that supposed to mean?" she interrogated, her voice soft.

Turning his head elsewhere, Sai shifted his weight on his other leg. "You… aren't like the other girls, Sakura."

_**Now where have we heard that before? **_chimed in Inner Sakura with an impish gleam in her eye, leaning her head back against her forearms, which were bent behind her skull.

Sakura flinched, her body frozen as an image of raven hair and a pale, handsome face entered her mind.

"_There's no one else like you."_

A stilling silence hung in the air as the pink-haired girl inhaled slow, shaky breaths, as though trying to steady herself. "…What's so special about me?" she asked, her voice velvety soft. Despite her rhetorical question, Sai answered.

"Everything about you."

Her emerald gaze met with dark ebony, a slight frown forming on her face as her eyebrows creased somewhat. "Sai… I don't know if—"

"My offer, to travel the world with me, did you expect us to travel together as just two close friends?" He took a step towards her, the corner of his mouth tilting downwards when he saw her quiver. "Sakura, the only reason we broke up was because you were moving to Konoha. You know that."

She stared at him, her eyes holding affliction and conflict. "Yes… but what about the other girls you've been with? Weren't they…?"

_Didn't you forget about me with them?_

"They weren't _you_," he answered, his tone persistent.

Her lower lip quivered as Sakura bit it to cease it's shaking. "Are you saying… you still—"

"Don't you?"

She averted her gaze over his shoulder, another silence reigning. "Time has passed, Sai-kun…"

"Bullshit." Jade irises reverted to his charcoal ones instantly, flashing. "It's Uchiha, isn't it?"

Her head tilted downwards, silky pink hair falling over her face, hiding her expression.

"It's because of him you won't get back together with me," Sai stated, his tone curtly blunt. His mouth set in a thin line as his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What's so special about _him_?"

"I can't think about this," she mumbled, her voice soft. "I can't do this now."

"Sakura—"

Her head raised, her lips still curved in a frown. "These are my last few days of spring break, Sai-kun. I don't want to spend them stressed." She stepped towards him, her hand rising as her fingers lightly trailed down his arm. "Don't make them stressful, for me."

"They won't be your last days if you come with me."

A sigh escaped her throat inaudibly. "I'll think about it. Give me time." She saw his eyebrows crease, thus she added, "I promise I'll give you an answer. Just give me time."

"How much time?" inquired Sai.

"I don't know…" Viewing his mouth open to retort, she adjoined, "I will tell you some time before the end of spring break, promise." She beamed him a light, delicate smile. She then reached down, grabbing his hand as she turned away from him, pulling him along gently. "Now let's get back to that party, yeah?"

"…Fine," Sai replied as she led him back into the room.

The blasting music instantly entered their ears as they watched the horde of people dancing to the flashing neon glows, which was the only source of light illuminating the room.

Sakura turned around, releasing Sai's hand as she faced him. "Let's have no worries, just party! Have a good time!" she shouted over the loud music, letting her body dance to the music.

"I plan to."

She smiled radiantly when she glimpsed Sai smirk along with his comment, seeing his eyes transfixed on three brunette girls whom were throwing flirtatious smiles and waves his way.

"Good!" she shouted in response to his remark. Then, she gave a small 'Eep!' when she felt his arm suddenly around her waist, twisting her so her back collided with his firm chest. "Sai! What are you—?"

"Just remember, Sakura," the black-haired playboy breathed, hot breath ghosting over the shell of her ear, causing the girl to shiver. "When I'm with them…" he nodded towards the thrice girls before pulling the former playgirl closer. "I'll be thinking of you."

Instantaneously her body tensed, positive that the male behind her had felt her flinch. He chuckled at her reaction, his arm releasing her before giving a tease slap to her rear, then strolling towards the girls as he smirked at her over his shoulder prior to facing forward.

Slowly, Sakura raised her hand, placing it over her heart only to find her heartbeat had accelerated. With a frown, she lowered her arm, turning away after a few moments of standing as she squeezed her way through the large cluster of people to head towards the exit.

_I need some air… _she thought as she departed the lively nightclub. Her arm lifted as she wiped across her forehead with the back of her hand, swabbing away the light sheet of sweat that had lingered there throughout the whole ordeal.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back before opening jade eyes once more. Glancing at the sky, the pink-haired girl could perceive from the reigning darkness that it was probably a little passed two or three in the morning.

A chilly breeze brushed by, causing her to shiver as Sakura pressed her hands against her arms, rubbing them up and down her forearms in an effort to warm herself. She frowned, mentally scolding herself for not bringing a jacket as she was dressed in a sleeveless little black dress that accentuated her curves, along with strapped high heels that _clicked _and _clacked_ with every step she took.

Looking forward from the cement ground she had been absentmindedly staring at, Sakura hid a recoil as she found a few creepy men eyeing her as they stood outside a pub. She rolled her emerald eyes, shaking her eyes as she decided to pay no heed to it.

_It's probably nothing, _she confirmed mentally as she kept walking, continuing to chafe her forearms. Deciding to move the silky pink locks that hovered over her eyes, Sakura took a hair band from her wrist and reached behind her, tying her hair in a French twist, leaving a few strands to hang over her forehead.

"He he hee—hee he…"

Large sea green irises blinked, craning her neck over her shoulder towards the source of the disturbing giggling, glimpsing that one of the men that had been eyeing her was following her. She frowned, viewing that clearly the man was drunk, as he seemed to be trying to make his pursuing inconspicuous, but was so intoxicated that he couldn't see that she was noticing him by staring directly at him.

Another icy wind brushed by her, but it wasn't the cause of the chill Sakura felt as she began to feel uncomfortable. Keeping her stare ahead of her, she picked up her pace, her heels creating more noise against the concrete of the street.

_((SFX: click clack click clack click clack—))_

She quickly glanced over her shoulder, only to rapidly face ahead to find that the man was still chasing her. A worried frown formed on her porcelain face as emerald eyes fervently searched the streets, hoping to find some people for help.

_Why isn't anyone here? It's Vegas, so obviously people aren't sleeping… _

To her dismay, she came to the comprehension that everyone was in the clubs, explaining why there were no people—or witnesses—in the streets.

Beginning to get a cold sweat, along with panic rising inside her, Sakura burst into running, only to find herself bumping into someone a few moments later. Her head angled upwards, only for horror to cross her face as she glanced upon three large, burly that had clearly just left a bar as they were evidently inebriated as she whiffed a strong vodka stench that one of men had breathed against her face. Her nose wrinkled at the smell, unpleasant memories flashing in her mind as she tried to brush passed the three men, only to find she could not as one of them grabbed her elbow in a tight grip.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing…" he mumbled, his voice slurring a few words. The pink-haired girl continued to try and escape his grip to keep running from her original pursuer, only to hear the drunk man add, "Where—Where do you… where do you think you're going, huh…?"

Her body froze for a moment as she swallowed heavily. She renewed her struggles as more alarm rose in the pit of her stomach. She sued every ounce in her tiny body to release the firm hold on her arm, only to find she still couldn't get out of it.

"Let's have a good time, huh?" one of the other men, placed behind the current man that was grabbing her, stated as a drunken hiccup escaping his throat, grinning lecherously.

Horror formed in her large sea green irises as Sakura opened her mouth to scream, realizing that was her last hope, only to feel something stuffed her mouth, soon apprehending that it was a handkerchief. Subsequently, the former playgirl felt a blindfold go around her eyes, tied securely at the base of her skull.

Her body began to quiver in immense fear, feeling one of the men wrap his arms around her, only to haul her over his shoulder as though she were a package, and start to take her somewhere. She felt herself ascending in what felt like steps to a staircase, however the cold chill of the air confirmed she was still outside.

Her screams were muffled from the gag in her mouth as she squirmed vigorously in the intoxicated man's hoist over his shoulder. She could feel his frustration begin to grow as his grip would tighten or he would shift her position.

"Quit squirming!" exclaimed the aggravated man, giving her a fierce jerk to cease her wriggles. Despite the statement, Sakura continued, and the man growled in irritation. "Hey, shut her up, will ya?"

Not able to see anything because of the blindfold, Sakura heard a few footsteps walk towards her direction before feeling herself lowered, facing a direction. Just as she was about to lift her leg to kick, she felt a painful blow to her stomach as she keeled over, coughed into the handkerchief in her mouth. With little effort, she tried to dodge the hits that followed, only to dodge in vain as the strikes against her continued.

Her body began to feel drowsy as her vision, although in the cover of the blindfold, was beginning to blur. Her eyelids drooped, and just as everything began to feel distant, she heard one of the men's footsteps come to an abrupt stop, then she heard his gruff voice.

"He—hey… who are you? Hey, HEY—"

_((SFX: thump!!))_

She tried to will her body not to fall into unconscious, wondering what was happening as she heard the distinct sound of knuckles cracking, followed by a low, husky voice speaking.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

Her body could no longer remain conscious as her form fell limp.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so funny!"

Both the brunette and black-haired girl were draped against both of Sasuke's arms as they sat on a nearby pub. Each had one hand spread flat against his chest as they threw their head back, drunken laughter escaping your throat.

"Here's your sixth round, sir," stated the bartender as the Uchiha threw down another wad of cash, giving a brief nod towards the man.

"Drink up, ladies," the raven-haired male spoke, his voice low, scratchy. Both girls smiled widely, eagerly grasping their glasses, then throwing their head back to down the intoxicating liquid down their throat.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you have any?" questioned Kamiko, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as she threw her brunette hair over her shoulder.

Said male shrugged indolently. "Not thirsty."

"Oh come _on_, Sasuke-kun!" added Shiori, twisting a lock of black hair around her finger. She leaned forward, resting her chin against the Uchiha's broad shoulder. "For me?" she asked with a seductive smile, batting her eyelashes.

With a smirk, Sasuke raised his hand, grasping the girl's chin. "Show me you're worth it."

With a pleased smile, she inched her face closer, lowering her lashes.

"Ahem," Kamiko interrupted, jealousy evident in her voice as Sasuke turned to face her, causing Shiori to glare at the other woman. "Anyway, Sasuke-kun," spoke the brunette, fingers dancing on the male's shoulder. "What's a handsome guy like you doing here alone?"

Onyx eyes blinked. "That's none of your business," he replied, his voice velvety smooth.

"She has a point, Sasuke-kun," chimed in Shiori. "You're way too hot to be here alone. Where is she? We don't mind, either way." She finished her remark with a coy wink.

"She…" began Sasuke, glancing at the brunette. When he met her vibrant green eyes, saw her hair begin to dissipate into pastel pink, her face changing to—

_Damn it. Not those fucking mind tricks again. _

He had been having them consecutively throughout the night, and with each trick, he would press the palm of his hand against one of his dark onyx irises and rub his eyes to correct his vision, just as he was doing at the moment.

"She… is not important," he finished from his earlier statement. Both girls laughed at that, holding their alcoholic drinks in the air.

"Let's have a drink to that!" Shiori proclaimed, locking her ice blue eyes with the Uchiha as a flirtatious smile curved her lips, bringing her face closer once more. "That includes you, sweetie."

As if on cue, the bartender served another round. Taking a glass, Sasuke nodded briefly.

"Cheers," he muttered sarcastically, downing the tangy, piquant drink along with the two girls beside him. Then, he scooted himself off the stools him and the girls had been sitting on, hearing simultaneous "aww"s from the women behind him.

"Where are you going?" Kamiko asked with a pout.

With a crooked smirk, the Uchiha rose his hand, grasping the girl's chin. "Don't worry, ladies," he spoke with feign assurance. "I'll be back." The brunette blinked her jade eyes, and Sasuke inwardly groaned at the pink-haired image that entered his mind. He saw the girl lean forward, and let her pressed her mouth against his as her hands grasped the collars of his shirt to help erase the image from his mind.

It didn't.

He pressed himself further against her, slanting his mouth, but it wasn't helping, and her taste was blasé, lacking the sweetness of a certain pink-haired girl.

Pulling back, Shiori's expression was nothing but envy. She stood up, making sure Kamiko was watching as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing her red lipstick coated lips against the raven-haired male's.

Once again, Sasuke let her, to rid the images once more. Still, nothing, as well as the fact that her taste was bland.

Pulling himself away, the Uchiha wiped the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. "I'll be back," he reminded, easily lying through his teeth as he turned and walked out of the _Golden Nugget._

_Goddamn it, _he cursed, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his plain black slacks. The frosty air from outside helped control his senses as he walked along the silent streets. The sky was pitch black, only the neon lights of clubs and casinos lighting the city around him.

A nightly walk. A little walk alone was all he needed to clear his mind, to forget the bright, unique pink hair, distinct emerald eyes, light porcelain skin, sweet, strawberry-tasting mouth—

_Damn it. Not fucking helping._

With a sharp, irritated exhale through his nose, the Uchiha kept walking, absentmindedly increasing his pace.

Both girls were supposed to be a distraction, so why weren't they working? Why couldn't he revert to his original ways? His charm was still there, that much he knew from the way they were both all over him, as well as the other looks from other women passing by.

Why wasn't it as satisfying as before?

The obvious flirting, obsessive screaming, squealing, giggling—it no longer held any pleasure. Even their kisses held no content, and he doubted fucking them would be any better.

_Then again… with a couple of drinks, maybe— _Immediately, he dismissed the thought from his mind. He vividly remembered the last time he was drunk, and although he couldn't remember all the details, it allegedly didn't go so well. He wasn't going to damn well risk something else happening, albeit it could be the same as all the other times. However, he didn't to risk his drunkenness going wrong and landing his ass in jail or anything worse for something he couldn't remember doing—

"_Quit squirming!"_

The distant gruff voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts, instantly recognizing from the voice's slur that to whomever it belonged to, that person was drunk.

Hearing a muffled noise in response sparked the Uchiha's curiosity, onyx eyes glimpsing three shadows beginning to walk his way. He continued walking, seeing three burlesque men with, from the form of the person, a woman hauled over one of their shoulder.

His head was tilted downwards, raven bangs across his forehead obscuring most of his profile as he walked by the three men, snorting at the stench of alcohol radiating from them.

_Idiots_, he thought with a sneer. _Probably carrying some drunk prostitute home—_

It wasn't until he caught a flash of pink that he paused mid-step, his body tensing. His head turned over his shoulder, spiky raven hair following his rapid twist as dark ebony irises widened somewhat.

His eyes weren't playing a trick on him this time.

_What the _fuck_—_

There was only one person he knew with pink hair.

_Sakura—_

Her hair was tied in a French twist, with a red blindfold secured over her eyes and some type of gag against her mouth (from his distance, he couldn't tell exactly what it was.) She was wearing a black little dress, _damn _was it little. What the hell was she doing out, at three in the fucking morning? How the hell did she get in this predicament? Where the hell was that dark-haired asshole?

Clenching his fist, the Uchiha felt his blood boil in his veins. What the _fuck _was she doing out _alone_ in _that _dress? He watched her body squirm, and he was still a seventeen-year-old teenager, _dammit_, ergo the dirty images in his mind were not helping his priority.

"Shut her up, will ya?"

By this time, Sasuke had turned around, facing the direction of the three men. He saw the big man that had been holding her lower her, placing her in front of him.

_What the… what is he—?_

_((SFX: thwack!! smack!! thwack!!))_

His teeth ground furiously, his hands clenching so tight his knuckles were turning pallid white. He was seething, so much so that his onyx eyes were flashing crimson red with Sharingan before the unique family trait became fixated on his eyes.

They were hitting her, fucking _hitting _her. It didn't take a damn genius to figure that out from the sounds and her painful grouses.

Using incredible speed, Sasuke swiftly moved, taking a shortcut through the building to appear in front of the men. He had seen that they had stopped hitting Sakura (his blood was still scorching from the thought of it) as they continued to go their way, walking ambled from their drunken state.

Sasuke sneered, his expression irate as his Sharingan continued to glow threateningly, flashing as it created great contrast to his raven hair and pale complexion. He glanced at Sakura briefly, whom seemed to be between remaining awake and falling into slumber.

"He—hey… who are you?" one of the men spoke up. Sasuke glared at him, his expression menacing and icy. He lifted his arm, hand clenched in a fist. "Hey, HEY—"

_((SFX: bam!!))_

He coldly watched the man's body fall to the ground in a _thump_. Pressing his knuckles to his other hand, Sasuke effortlessly cracked them.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?" he asked, his tone ominous.

"None—None of your fucking business, _kid_," spat the other man, his form wobbly. Nevertheless he rose his arm and charged headfirst towards the raven-haired male.

With a sneer, the Uchiha easily dodged his vain attack, hitting a precise point in the intoxicated male's neck as his body dropped to the ground as well. Turning his attention to the third men, he jerked towards Sakura.

"Let her go."

The man, although drunk, held an aghast expression at the power of the _boy _before him. Instantly he let the pink-haired girl go as he turned, running as fast as his obese body would let him, leaving his comrades behind him as he sprinted.

Sasuke moved swiftly, catching her limp body before it hit the cement. Leaning against his knee, he lightly laid her against the cold floor, one arm around her shoulder as her head flaccidly rested against his broad shoulder. Sharingan reverted to onyx as his eyes scanned her body for any serious injuries, inwardly relieved to find she had none, only bruises. His gaze returned to her face, staring at her closed eyes, then at her slightly parted lips.

He saw her body shiver, a glower crossing his face as he had no jacket to warm her, dressed in only a white collared button-up shirt and black slacks. Deciding to take her back to a hotel room to warm her, he slid his other arm beneath her knees, scooping her up.

The Uchiha took a few steps, head tilted upwards as he glanced around for any nearby hotels. His gaze fell upon the bright sign of _Treasure Island,_ which was only a few hundred yards away. Deciding to take her there, he continued walking towards that direction, picking up the pace when he felt her shiver once more before pressing her face against his chest.

He looked down, eyebrows furrowing in assessment. With the two girls from earlier, he had felt as though something was missing.

Currently, he didn't feel that.

_Sakura…_

He felt two small hands grasp the front of his collared shirt. A light scowl twisted his face.

_What have you done to me?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait! Your reviews kept me going, it actually did! Here's my New Year/Christmas present, and cross your fingers that I'll be able to get into an updating schedule again. I love you, reviewers!


	17. Chapter 17: Discussions

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the long delay. I really appreciate all your reviews; they really are like fuel to keep me writing. Thanks again, I love you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter, review to let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? SasuSaku. (Sequel to: The Dating Game)

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Discussions**

Light consciousness was dawning her. Her body was too tired to open her eyes, but she was awake enough to be slightly aware of her surroundings through feeling.

She was in someone's arms, and as remembrances of the predicament she had been in earlier flashed into her mind, her body tensed. Then, she realized that whomever was holding her was holding her with a gentler clasp.

Her body shivered unconsciously, and Sakura cuddled closer to the warmth beside her, feeling it firm as she buried her face closer, reveling in the heat. She breathed a leisure inhale, smelling a musky, pine smell.

_Smells… good. Smells… familiar…_

Her body remained heavily drowsy and cold; therefore Sakura pressed her face against the warmth, raising her hands as she clutched the front of a silky material that felt like a shirt.

She forced her eyes to open, and managed to get them open albeit her gaze was heavy-lidded. All she could see was pale skin with thick raven bangs on either side of the person's face before her body succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Eyelashes slowly rose before fluttering in blinks, eventually revealing wide emerald irises as her eyes fully opened.

Sakura's gaze met the blurred visual of a ceiling fan, twirling slowly as a gentle breeze fanned her. Gradually her vision cleared, a throbbing headache following as ache washed over her body. She slowly lifted her arm, placing the palm of her right hand against her forehead as she groaned softly, viridian irises drawing to a close. Her eyes snapped open upon finding a damp towel placed against her forehead, lifting the object as she glanced at it peculiarly.

_((SFX: drip drip drip))_

The sound immediately drew the attention of the pink-haired woman, lifting her upper body by propping herself up on her elbows. She raised an elegant eyebrow upon finding herself staring at Sasuke squeezing a wet white towel over the fine marble sink. She glanced at the damp towel she held in her hand before reverting her gaze to the Uchiha.

_He was… taking care of me?_ she pondered in her mind, her heart skipping a beat at the thought as she watched Sasuke rinsing the other towel. She felt a small smile grace her features before an unsettling thought occurred to her, causing a frown to mar her pretty face. _But… we're not together anymore… so why is he doing this? _Her eyebrows pulled together in anger as an explanation dawned her mind. _Does he think I'm too weak to care for myself?_

_**Haruno Sakura is no one's burden! **_ranted Inner Sakura, her pride flaming against her eyes.

Agreeing with her alter ego's thought, Sakura's upper body rose, propped up by her elbows as she swung her legs off of the cushion bed. She then placed her palm against a mini dresser conveniently located beside the bed, pushing herself upwards as she used the small dresser as support.

_((SFX: creaaakk))_

Her movement caused the bed to release a loud, squeaky screech, and knowing this, Sakura winced simultaneously with the sound. She knew that if she heard it, her oh-so-caring ex-boyfriend would have heard it as well, as he did have sharp hearing anyhow.

"You're awake," came the expected comment from the raven-haired male, albeit his tone was impassive in regards to being tender and caring as Sakura (or rather Inner Sakura, dreamily) had assumed it to be.

Ignoring his statement, and not caring to glance at him, Sakura turned her head away from his general direction, releasing a small, "Humph!" in response to his declare. Hearing his footsteps draw closer, the pink-haired maiden attempted to move away, not wanting to be near the man that gave her so much confusion and heartache.

She had felt the unsteady wobble of her legs, but she ignored this as Sakura took a few steps forward nonetheless. However, her legs, being too unstable, caused her to tumble. In reflex, she closed her eyes tight, expecting contact with the ground. Instead, she felt a coarse hand grasp her upper arm firmly, pulling her upward from the floor. By impulse, the girl's left hand moved towards Sasuke's shoulder as balance, her right hand remaining against the mini dresser.

The moment seemed to hold for a pause before Sakura turned her head towards the Uchiha, her emerald gaze meeting his piercing onyx eyes. In instinct, she flinched from the sharp stare, her eyes faltering as they strayed, and in doing so, she realized the close proximity they were between each other, so close that his thick raven bangs were almost tickling her porcelain face.

"You shouldn't move too soon—" started the smooth, low pitch of Sasuke, until Sakura interrupted him.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, followed by using the hand resting on the man's broad shoulder to shove him away.

From the push, Sasuke staggered a few steps back. His face revealed the emotion of shock for a split second until he regained his calm composure instantaneously. He stared at the pink-haired girl, and Sakura knew from his hard, questioning expression that he was silently asking (or demanding, she concluded, from the severity of his expression) an explanation for her actions.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore," she explained, her voice cold as ice, yet controlled. She watched the Uchiha's brow wrinkle, his face forming into a frown. "I shouldn't even be here." She then willed herself to look away from her ex, glancing downwards as her voice dwindled, asking herself, "…so why am I? All I remember is being chased by three drunken idiots…"

_((SFX: creak))_

Hearing the screech of the mattress, Sakura glanced quickly towards the raven-haired male, finding him sitting against the edge of the bed she had been resting on. She looked away speedily after the glance, having not seen the Uchiha place his right palm over his left hand's knuckles a mere moment later as he massaged the bruised spot, his glare intensifying as he reminisced the moment Sakura spoke of.

"…then someone was carrying me," continued the pink-haired maiden, raising the volume of her voice enough for Sasuke to hear, "and now I'm here."

Emerald eyes widened by a fraction as realization dawned upon her, concluding that the Uchiha had been the one carrying her as she briefly reminisced the comfort she had felt in the person's arms.

Lifting her head towards Sasuke, she saw the raven-haired male sitting forward, hunched over with his elbows against his knees, his wrists lying limp between his legs as his head faced the window, onyx eyes staring at the blindingly bright morning sun as it shone, gleaming through the windowpane.

Sakura knew that his still movement generally implied that the Uchiha was in deep thought, however he seemed to snap out of his thinking when he raised his hand and pressed it against his eye, rubbing the area.

Knowing that his action was an indication that he was tired, the pink-haired maiden's face softened at this, contemplating the thought that he had possibly stayed up during the night to care for her, although she knew that even if she asked if he had, he would never admit it with his strong sense of pride—

She snapped out of her train of thought when she noticed something strange had caught her eye, finding it to be purple splotches against Sasuke's knuckle joints, having greatly contrasted against his pale skin, thus the marks were easily noticeable.

"Your knuckles are bruised," spoke the girl once she confirmed what she had detected, not minding how blunt her observation sounded.

Hearing the comment, the Uchiha turned to glance at his ex-girlfriend, then he transferred his deep ebony gaze towards the spot indicated. He closed his eyes, his appearance serene as he shrugged at her statement.

"How did that happen?" Sakura added to her previous inquiry, frowning upon having not received a response.

"That's not of your concern," simply replied Sasuke.

Thin eyebrows furrowed at the response. "I'm not concerned, I'm curious," retorted the girl. "There's a difference."

"It's none of your business," he answered, his voice stoic.

At the reply, Sakura arched her brow. "Why are you so defensive? It's just a question, Sasuke." She noted his reaction upon the missing '-kun' suffix attached to his name as his dark onyx eyes hardened in response. As expected, she received silence as answers for her questions, causing the pink-haired maiden to exhale a heavy sigh. "If you're not going to answer me, I'm not going to waste my time." She pushed herself off of the mini dresser, her legs having steadied themselves by this time as she headed towards the door. Approaching the exit, she grasped the brass doorknob—

"I was punching the assholes who were hurting you."

The statement caused her to instantly halt her actions, turning to face the Uchiha as bewilderment altered her expression. "Hurting me?" she asked, her voice reduced to a mere whisper having addressed the question to herself rather than the raven-haired male across from her, despite the fact that he had heard her.

"They were punching you," he added solemnly, greatly controlling his voice to conceal the wrath of his rising temper conceived from the remembrance. He held his irate stare against the ground. "If you weren't alone…" he added quietly, grumbling to himself.

"What?"

"Where was _Sai _to protect you?"

"It wasn't Sai-kun's fault that those _idiots_ came up to me," Sakura refuted, her voice beginning to escalate. "Besides, _I _was the one that decided to leave the party. Sai wanted to come, but I told him not to because I needed some time to think—"

"Who's stupid enough to go out alone at four in the morning wearing _that_?" rejoined the raven-haired male, emphasizing his point as he jerked his head towards the girl's outfit.

Sakura dropped her jaw, her expression aghast. She followed his gaze to her mini black halter dress that outlined her curves enticingly. Moving her head upwards once more, she felt a faint blush dust her cheeks at the fact that the Uchiha had kept his stare, despite the fact that his point had well been proven, until he reverted his look towards the pink-haired girl in front of him upon having felt her watch against him.

"With everything that's happened, I couldn't have a lapse of judgment?" retorted Sakura, irritation clearly evident against her face.

"That's not an excuse."

"Right, so is having a cheating boyfriend—or should I say ex-boyfriend—causing an overdramatic scene to break up with me an excuse?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened, an irate expression engaging his pale, handsome face. "I never cheated on you," he murmured, his tone composed yet livid.

Releasing a sigh, Sakura ran her hand through her long pink tresses. "I don't want to deal with this right now," she stated, turning as she grabbed the doorknob once more—

"Is walking away the only thing you know how to do?"

Once more, she ceased her movement. Her head tilted down, distinct strawberry pink hair hovering over darkened jade irises. She held her standing posture firmly, keeping her back facing the Uchiha. "That's not true," she answered sternly.

"Prove me wrong."

Her eyebrows creased, emerald eyes glinting with resentment as she turned to face the Uchiha for a second time, noticing he had moved from sitting on the edge of the bed to standing, his great height easily towering over her petite stature.

"You avoid dealing with your problems," added her ex-boyfriend, speaking low and concise.

"Are you saying you're one of my problems?" replied Sakura, placing a hand on her hip. "You're not a problem anymore." She felt a tinge of remorse at her choice of words, but forced herself to brush aside the feeling. "If you're done lecturing me, I have to go meet up with Sai. He's probably _very _worried about me—"

She watched Sasuke dip his head low, thick raven bangs hovering over his eyes, obscuring them. "Is he the one you want to be with?"

His question struck a memory as Sai's words entered her mind: _"It's Uchiha, isn't it? It's because of him you won't get back together with me."_

"…He invited me to travel the world with him," professed the pink-haired maiden quietly. She didn't miss the way his stare furthered its intensity against her.

"I already know you said yes."

Sakura scoffed, offended at the assumption. "How do you know what I said?"

"When I… broke up with you, I saw him say his 'offer' to you, and then he hugged you," countered Sasuke. He paused, taking a breath as though to calm his rising nerves. "I'm not an idiot, Sakura." His tone was laced with harsh venom.

Said girl felt her face contort into a glower, keeping a firm stare on the Uchiha. "You shouldn't assume things, Sasuke," she answered, her voice seeming to shake in rage. "I never said yes, I said I was going to think about it. I would never act so impulsively! If I had agreed, I'd be leaving everything behind: my friends, my family, school, _you_—!"

She immediately cut herself off after the last thing she had named, stunning herself at what she had blurted out. Her stare faltered to the ground, viridian irises quivering left to right, flustered. She soon straightened her train of thought and regained her poise, facing her ex-boyfriend once more. She ignored the subtle change in expression she noticed against the pale complexion of the raven-haired male across from her.

"I said I would think about it," she repeated, her tone fixed as the volume of her voice had noticeably alleviated.

"…Have you?" inquired Sasuke, his voice husky.

"Yes," she replied softly, succinctly. "And my answer is yes."

Silence seemed to fill the room for a few moments. The tension was thick enough one could slice it with a knife.

"If that's what you want, then so be it," eventually spoke Sasuke, said in almost a murmur.

Sakura stared at him, feeling her mouth go dry. She licked her lips in reflex, lowering her gaze, her face somber. She turned around, taking hold of the doorknob as she finally pulled the door open, unveiling her exit. Knowing there was nothing left to be said, she stepped out of the room, not bothering to throw a glance over her shoulder as she left.

Onyx eyes flickered away from her retreating back, finding his gaze to fall upon the dark burgundy satin sheets of the hotel bed. He stared particularly at the damp white towel that had been on Sakura's forehead, idly lying against the silky fabric covers, forgotten.

* * *

Legs carried itself across the cold pavement of the sidewalk. Emerald eyes rose, reading that sign that indicted she was at her destination. The letters flashed the words _El Rio All Suite_, the hotel presenting itself where the letters sparkled. Moving her leg forward, she continued her walk until she reached the inside of the hotel, her purpose for traveling to the hotel being to retrieve her luggage, as well as find a certain black-haired ex-boyfriend. Just as she finished her thought, the person she was searching for soon came into view. Upon sighting her, he changed the direction he was heading towards, instead moving his feet towards Sakura.

"Sakura, there you are," spoke Sai once he was in front of the said girl. "I've been looking for you. Where did you go?"

"I'm not even sure myself," she mumbled in response, speaking more to herself than the playboy before her. "Never mind that," the pink-haired girl added, raising her voice enough for Sai to hear. "Where have you been?"

"Keeping company, being the courteous man I am," he simply replied, causing Sakura to roll her eyes, nevertheless resulting in a smile spreading across her face. Sai then moved his arm behind him, placing his hand in his back pocket as he fished out an item. He dangled the object in front of Sakura, almost in a taunting manner. "You dropped your phone during the party." He smirked upon concluding his sentence, his tone leaning towards a teasing one. "If you were so desperate to know where I was, you should have brought it with you and called me."

_**That would have come in handy when those drunken idiots were chasing us, you know. We could have called for help! **_Inner Sakura jeered.

Ignoring her alter ego's rant, the playgirl took back her phone from Sai's grasp, her smile slightly growing when Sai moved it away from her reaching arm before soon dropping it in her open palm. "Thank you," she stated, keeping her phone in her grasp (as she was still in her black dress, thus having no pocket to place it in.) "I was looking for you too, actually," she admitted, causing Sai to tilt his head slightly.

"Is that so? What for?" he questioned calmly.

"About your offer…" began Sakura. She noticed the vague surprise that showed itself on the playboy's face, a brow rising on his face at the subject.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked, his curiosity mounting upon the fact that she had brought up the topic.

Looking down briefly, the girl took a breath and faced him. "I'll go with you," she finally spoke. "I think traveling with you… would be nice," she finished, a small smile gracing her features.

The corner of Sai's mouth curled up in a grin. "I knew you'd come around."

"But before we go," continued Sakura, "could we go back to Konoha? My school assigned this fundraiser project, and I have to go turn in the money for that, and I have to let my parents and the school know that I'm leaving. I can't just take off without saying goodbye, my parents would be so worried."

Nodding, her ex added, "And your friends? You want to say bye to them too?"

Frowning at the matter, she answered, "They're mad, I don't want to give them anymore reason to be upset with me."

_I just want a fresh start and not look back, _she added mentally.

He nodded once more, deciding not to further speak of the issue. "Do you want to leave soon?"

"As soon as we can."

"In that case," he stated, "get your luggage. I can have the jet here in thirty minutes."

A somewhat weak smile spread across her face. "Thank you." Just as he turned to leave, Sakura added, "Oh, and Sai-kun? I have to finish the school year; I can't just take off without a high school diploma. And with college in the fall, we can only travel during the summer. And then there's medical school—"

"I know, Sakura," he interrupted. "I was about to say the same thing. I have school too, I wasn't planning on just ditching the last few months, even if they are pointless." He paused for a moment, as if an idea had just registered in his mind. He then added, "Why don't you switch back to Suna High for the rest of the year? You're 18, legally you can fill the transfer papers on your own."

Emerald eyes widened at the suggestion. "Transfer back?"

He shrugged half-heartedly. "Why not? Everyone misses you, you'll be back with old friends, not to mention you won't have to deal with that dickless ex of yours."

_**You do have a few classes with Sasuke, **_her inner self reasoned. _**Don't you know how awkward it's going to be to see him so many times a day? **_

At this realization, Sakura stated, "You're right. When I get home, I'll go get the transfer papers and start filling them out."

"Good, and you can stay with me. I have a condo with some other friends."

The pink-haired girl felt a genuine smile curve her lips as everything seemed to be falling into place. "Sounds good then."

Sai smirked at her response. "Good, now let's get your stuff and get the hell out of here."

* * *

The engines roared down as the wheels carried the jet across the coarse gray pavement of the gravel. It turned to the left, soon coming to a halting point as the speed dwindled, the screech from the brakes sounding distinctly. The door opened as stairs lowered.

"You have reached your destination," the male flight attendant spoke, his posture perfectly straight.

Turning his attention from the employee, charcoal eyes fell upon the form of Sakura. "We're here," he repeated in Layman's terms.

"I know," Sakura replied lightheartedly, the wheels of her dragging luggage sounding against her ears. She had changed her attire to more comfortable clothing, donning a simple plain white v-neck tee with a pair of blue jeans.

"Your luggage, ma'am," addressed the flight attendant, placing the Louis Vuitton luggage in front of the pink-haired maiden.

"Thank you," she replied, grasping the handle as her and Sai stood simultaneously. She walked down the steps as Sai followed, and once she reached the floor he remained at the final step, having not reached his destination yet.

"I'll call you when the transfer papers get approved," Sakura told him, to which he nodded in response.

"If you need me, you know how to reach me."

Smiling genuinely, the playgirl walked forward and wrapped her arms around Sai's neck, hugging him. The black-haired male loosely returned the embrace with one arm hanging slackly around her waist. Releasing her hold, Sakura pulled back, only to be taken back when she felt him kiss her chastely on her cheek. Her viridian eyes widened conspicuously, her expression clearly astonished, causing Sai to simper at her reaction.

"See you later," he spoke concisely, his voice cool and collected as he returned to his private jet, ascending the short set of stairs.

After a few moments, Sakura regained her composure. A previously called taxicab (courtesy of Sai, she assumed) drove towards her, slowing it's pace before coming to a halt.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" questioned the driver once he emerged from the yellow car door. Said girl nodded, which lead the driver to add, "Please step inside, I'll handle your luggage."

Smiling in thanks, the playgirl complied, sitting inside the cushioned leather seats. The driver of the taxi gathered her luggage by the handle, placing it in the trunk before shutting down the compartment, stepping inside his original seat as he shifted the gear from parking to drive.

Soon they arrived at the Haruno estate as Sakura exited the yellow cab, having retrieved her luggage herself despite the driver's request to allow him to do so. She took out a small wallet from her jean pocket, seizing a few twenty-dollar bills as she handed it to the driver.

He held up his hand, pushing the cash away from him. "I have already been paid by the gentleman with you," he explained when she gave him a curious look.

"Oh," answered Sakura, putting her money away. "Thank you for the ride."

He smiled warmly. "Have a nice day, ma'am." He then reentered his vehicle, starting the engine as he drove towards his next destination.

Walking towards her front door, she dug out the keys from her luggage and inserted it into the lock, twisting it as she pulled the entrance open. Stepping inside her house, she found it no surprise that she was alone, as her parents being doctors lead them to have a busy schedule, thus often being out of the house. Knowing they wouldn't be home until late, Sakura ascended the stairs towards her room, deciding to unpack her luggage first and alert her parents of her arrival as soon as they got home.

Setting down her baggage, she unzipped the suitcase and began piling her clothes and accessories beside her in neat stacks. Moving across the room, she placed each item in their original location, starting with her clothes in her closet and finishing by putting her jewelry in her jewelry box on top of her vanity mirror counter and bench.

As she finished placing her last silver pendant inside, emerald eyes idly glanced upwards, falling upon her mirror, which displayed her reflection. She found her gaze being drawn towards five small photos taped against the glass of her mirror, each holding a different memory. She bent forward, taking a closer look at the pictures.

The first one showed her along with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in order, each side by side with arms over each other's shoulders. Sakura smiled as she held a pair of bunny ears behind Ino's head as the blonde winked at the camera, followed by Tenten holding up the peace sign with the Hyuuga simply smiling warmly as the blurred background of the school completed the photo.

The second image displayed the same girls without Sakura inside a costume shop. The pink-haired maiden felt a fond smile grace her features, recalling her not being in the photo because she was the one taking the snapshot. Tenten wore a pirate shirt and vest, along with a sleek black hat and an eye patch as she scowled jokingly, baring her teeth. Ino donned a large hot pink boa, feathered hat and large jumbo green sunglasses, pushing her lips outwards with her side facing the camera with one hand on her hip, her head lifted as she gazed down at the lens.

Sakura felt her smile grow wider when her eyes fell upon Hinata's outfit, dressed in a little bunny outfit with fishnet stockings wrapped around her legs, customized with a pair of bunny ears placed at the top of her head. Her head was modestly tilted down in the photo, only a pair of shy lavender eyes meeting the camera lens with a small, hidden smile.

A soft laugh escaped the playgirl's throat at the remembrance of how much persuasion it took from her, Ino, and Tenten to get Hinata into the outfit, and how after the photo was taken, Sakura had shown the image to Naruto, remembering how wide his cerulean eyes had grown and how his jaw dropped openly, snapping out of his trance-like state a few minutes later only to badger her for copies.

Amusing memories filled the pink-haired girl's head as she shifted her gaze to the third photo. Once again she was the photographer of the candid picture as the setting was in the cafeteria, the image exhibiting everyone sitting around the silver lunch table. Hinata was laughing as Naruto devoured his pizza, Shikamaru had his elbow propped against the counter as he rested his head against his palm, his eyelids drooped yet a small grin was on his face being he was looking at Ino whom was holding out her hand, outstretching her fingers as she smiled widely, staring at the glittering crystal gem atop of the band. Sighting the pair, Sakura recalled the extreme joy of Ino when Shikamaru presented her with the spontaneous gift.

Tenten and Neji were facing each other, evidently in the middle of a conversation as Kiba and Lee seemed to be in a stimulating chat, Lee holding his index finger high in the air with his mouth wide enough to indicate he was yelling with Kiba in a similar position, seeming to be barking out whatever he had been saying. Finally, her stare fell upon Sasuke, whom was looking directly at the camera as he had watched her get up from the table and move to take the picture, having kept his onyx gaze on her simply out of curiosity.

Glancing further down (as each picture was in the style of a strip), viridian irises settled upon the fourth photograph in the sequence. This time, she was in the picture, along with Sasuke by her side, Naruto, and then Hinata. Naruto had wide foxy grin with his eyebrows raised, causing Hinata to smile in laughter at her boyfriend's goofy face. Sasuke was scowling at his best friend's idiocy as Sakura had her arm laced within the Uchiha's and her other hand placed against his shoulder, smiling at her boyfriend with eyes closed.

At the snapshot, the pink-haired girl felt an uncomfortable twist in her stomach, the knot growing when she looked at the subsequent picture. It showed Sakura against Sasuke's back in piggyback style, one arm tightly around the raven-haired male's neck as the other was outstretched towards the camera, her index finger extended as she pointed to the lens, beaming a bright a smile on her porcelain face. Sasuke was looking at the camera's direction, his pale, handsome face composed, his dark onyx eyes easily visible in contrast to his light skin.

Spotting the picture, a flashback instantly played within the playgirl's mind at how she managed to get the picture taken.

* * *

"_Ino! Ino!" Sakura called out, capturing the blonde's attention when hearing her named called. Said girl walked over to her friend, blinking sky blue eyes curiously._

"_What is it, Sakura?" asked Ino._

"_Could you do me a favor?" asked the girl, continuing when her friend nodded. She held out a small pink digital camera, handing it to the blonde. "Can you take the picture at the right moment?"_

"'_Right moment'?" repeated Ino, tilting her head to the side. "What for?" _

"_I want a picture of Sasuke-kun and me, but I know with his 'I'm-too-cool-for-pictures' attitude he won't do it willingly," explained the former playgirl. _

"_Tricking him into taking a photo?" reinstated Ino. A wide grin spread across her features. "I love that!"_

"_So you'll do it then?"  
_

"_Of course! So when should I take it?"_

"_I'll get Sasuke-kun to look your way, and when he does, take the photo, okay?" _

_Beaming even wider, the blonde said, "No problem." _

_With a smile already plastered on her face, Sakura headed towards where Sasuke stood, who was merely staring idly at the direction of the sky with his hands stuffed in his pockets, his expression serene. Once approaching him, his back facing her, the pink-haired girl tapped her boyfriend's shoulder. In response, he turned his head over his shoulder, onyx eyes glimpsing down at the grinning porcelain face of his girlfriend._

"_Hey," she greeted him, receiving the response of his dark ebony irises simply blinking. _

_She then reached up, encircling her arms around Sasuke's neck from behind before pushing herself off the ground, jumping on his back. From her sudden movement, the Uchiha's instincts quickly reacted as he caught her legs, which had circled around his lean waist, soon loosening upon feeling the support of Sasuke's hands beneath her thighs._

_Reverting his eyes to Sakura's face, the raven-haired male arched an eyebrow at her actions. "What are you doing?" _

_In response, the pink-haired maiden beamed widely at him, outstretching her arm as she extended her forefinger. "Look, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Complying, he glanced towards the area pointed towards, only for his eyes to meet a bright flash._

((SFX: click!))

_The bursting light soon faded against his dark onyx eyes. The corner of his mouth quirked downwards, shifting his gaze towards his girlfriend. "Sakura—"_

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" said girl interrupted, her voice sweet as she released the hold on his neck, dropping lightly to the ground. She pushed herself on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before scurrying over to Ino as the blonde presented her the photo. Soon they engaged in a conversation over the image, giggles fitting its way in their talk every now and then._

_As her attention was focused solely on the picture, she never noticed how Sasuke's temporary annoyance from being tricked dissipated, having been forgotten once the former playboy had seen how happy Sakura had become from the simple objective._

* * *

As the memory faded within her mind, Sakura felt a smile tainted with sadness cross her face. Absentmindedly, she placed her palm against the top of her chair that rested against the dresser that supported her mirror. Her fingers came in contact with the leather fabric of a jacket, emerald eyes lowering to look upon the crest of the Uchiha symbol imbedded in the back, indicating it to be Sasuke's.

Instantaneously she recalled how she had been shivering one day in Science class, and Sasuke, being her partner and sitting right beside her, had expectedly been quick to notice. She soon found his jacket coming in front of her eyesight, his arm simply extending it before her face. She had glanced at him, only to find his composed face contort to a teasing, playful smirk.

"_Always the damsel in the dress, aren't you?" _he had spoken with his ever-so-enticing grin.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura retorted with sarcasm evident in her tone, _"Ha-ha, very funny." _Nevertheless, she had accepted the jacket, a smile gracing her features from his gentleman-like gesture.

_No point in keeping it now that we're not seeing each other anymore, _thought the pink-haired girl, feeling somewhat bitter. Picking up the coat, she quickly exited her home, heading next door to the Uchiha compound.

_((SFX: ding-dong))_

She pulled back her finger from the doorbell, waiting patiently as she pushed away the uncomfortable knot twisting in her stomach. Half of the jacket dangled over her crossed arms as she rocked back and forth slightly on her heels.

Hearing the bolts of the lock undone, verdant irises soon came into sight of Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, as the raven-haired woman smiled warmly upon the sight of a familiar face.

"Sakura, what a pleasant surprise," greeted the Uchiha female kindly. As ebony eyes glanced around the former playgirl, Mikoto then asked, "Where's Ssauke-chan?"

"He and all our other friends went out for a bite to eat," explained Sakura, biting her tongue lightly as she felt slightly guilty lying to such a kind woman. "I wasn't feeling well, so I let them go without me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Are you feeling any better?"

Vaguely feigning her smile, the pink-haired girl replied, "I feel a lot better, don't worry about it."

Nodding, Sasuke's mother then tilted her head down, glancing at the jacket held in Sakura's arms briefly. "Is there anything you need?" she questioned once reverting her gaze back to the girl in front of her.

Having seen her glance, the former playgirl moved the jacket behind her back, answering, "Oh, nothing. It's nothing, never mind."

Noting something was amiss, the raven-haired woman asked, "Is everything all right?"

Faking her beam once more, Sakura answered with a chirp, "Yes, yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know we're home personally, since Sasuke-kun will probably be out for a few hours. I didn't want you to worry or anything if he would come home late, since school is resuming tomorrow."

A smile graced the features of the Uchiha woman. "I see. Thank you for telling me."

Smiling once more, Sakura gave a brief bow, turning to head back towards her home.

"Oh, Sakura?" Said girl halted when she heard her name called out, turning to face Mikoto. "You're not the greatest liar, dear."

At the remark, emerald eyes widened faintly. "What makes you say that, Mikoto-san?"

"If you need anything, I'll be here. Not as Sasuke's mother, but as a woman talking to another young woman. Okay?"

Her tone was very gentle, thus Sakura couldn't help but smile, even if it was a small upwards turn of the corner of her lips. Knowing she wasn't to receive an answer for her previously asked question, the pink-haired girl instead opted to thank the raven-haired woman, followed by retreating back to her own house.

* * *

Her body tossed and turned once more. No matter what position she lay in, Sakura couldn't find a way to subject herself into a peaceful slumber. Her frustrations escalated as she pushed her upper body upward, heaving out a sigh as she slumped her shoulders. She ran her finger through her pink tresses, closed emerald eyes slowly opening, heavily lidded as they stared vacantly at the crinkled sheets of her blanket.

The sound of an engine roaring down to a halt entered her ears. Peaking her interest, the pink-haired girl found herself climbing out of her bed, peeking through her large glass window towards the street.

A yellow taxi was parked against the curb of the pavement, a figure stepping out of the door. It dug in its pocket, taking out a few bills and handing it to the driver. The silhouette then began walking away, soon walking beneath the lamppost. The light illuminated the raven-haired figure of Sasuke as the Uchiha raised his palm, pressing it against one of his eyes as the other onyx iris shut close. He paused his steps for a brief moment before continuing his way.

Seeing this, sea green eyes broadened. She glanced towards the jacket that lay idly on her chair. Quickly, she dashed to grab it, and dressed in only a loose white tank top and burgundy sweatpants, she flew down her stairs, opening her front door and proceeding through it. She found her feet seeming to carry themselves as she soon found herself on Sasuke's driveway, standing just a few feet away from said man as he glanced at her upon noticing her presence.

The moment seemed to freeze as silence took place. Both merely stared, Sakura finding herself unconsciously clutching tighter on the jacket she held in her hands. She then extended her arms, holding out the article of clothing.

"Your jacket… I don't need it anymore."

Her gaze carefully watched him, studying the raven-haired male's reaction. Other than his mouth setting in a thinner straight line, there was no change in the man's blank emotion as his scowl remained in place, staring at the garment. He took a few steps forward, slowly grasping the collar of the jacket, shifting his dark onyx eyes as they locked on the girl before him. He then pulled it away, merely tossing it over his shoulder.

Sakura donned an evident feign smile as she nodded concisely before turning her body, beginning to head back towards her house—

"Why aren't you with that bastard?"

His low voice startled her, partially from the spontaneous comment but as well as the fact that she found herself longing him to say something, so she could hear his voice once more before she would leave.

"I only stopped by to get a few things," she explained, her voice quiet yet loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. "I'm going back with Sai-kun as soon as I finish."

At her response, he scoffed, closing his eyes as he walked forward, passing her yet stopping once he was a few feet ahead of her. Hearing no change in her footsteps, he knew their backs now faced one another.

"That's it, then? You're just running away?"

His tone was clearly condescending, Sakura could tell. However she held her ground, not letting his words intimidate her.

"I can't run away if there's nothing to run away from, Sasuke. I haven't been here long enough to be considered as leaving."

"Call it what you want. I see no difference."

Her lashes lowered, hovering over distinct lime green eyes. "So be it, Sasuke. I came here only to give you your jacket, not to explain myself to you."

Silence reigned following her statement. Then:

"Go to sleep."


	18. Chapter 18: Decisions

**Author's Note: **Every time I got a review for this story asking why I haven't updated I got massive guilt trips. This is the result of those massive guilt trips. I hope you enjoy, it's 2am but I didn't want to wait to release this to you guys, lord knows you've waited too long already

Don't forget to review because remember kids, lots of guilt trips = more incentive to do quicker updates. Seriously. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline. Oh, and ForeverFighter, you are the kindest reviewer. Calling this story "a work of freakin' ART!" was the nicest compliment an author could ever receive. Thank you so much!

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? [SasuSaku][Sequel to: The Dating Game]

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Decisions **

Light footsteps treaded the concrete floor as Sakura walked down the hallway before placing her hand on a brass doorknob, twisting it as she entered the office.

"Hello Sakura," chirped a voice the former playgirl quickly recognized as Shizune's. "Did you need something? You should be in class by now, school will be starting soon."

"I know, Shizune-san," replied the pink-haired girl, donning a fake smile on her face. "I just need to see Principal Tsunade briefly, is she there?"

The black-haired woman nodded. "She is, but she's probably busy." Seeing Sakura's distinct shift in her expression from her smile to a small frown, Shizune added, "I'm sure she can make some time for you, though. Go ahead."

"Thank you," replied the girl. Walking through another set of doors, she raised her fist, gently knocking against the door that read: PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.

"Come in," said Tsunade.

Following her command, Sakura entered the office, finding the blonde woman busy scribbling away at some papers, fixing the pair of glasses with mahogany colored frames that rested at the bridge of her nose. Upon hearing someone enter, she tilted her head upwards, glancing at the pink-haired girl.

"Hello, Sakura. Do you need anything? You should be in class, you know that."

"Yes, I know," answered she. "I'm actually here because I need some transfer papers."

"Transfer papers?" questioned the principal, arching a brow. "Why would you want to transfer? There's only a few months or so in the year and you just returned from vacation. Don't you think it's a little late in the year to transfer?"

"Yes, I do realize that," answered Sakura. "But my father's job moved back to my old town, Suna, and my parents don't want me to live away from them so they're insisting I move back."

"Really?" Tsunade responded. Seeing the former playgirl nod at the question, Tsunade set her suspicions aside, knowing she couldn't peer any further and force the young girl before her to give a legitimate reason. Upon this realization, the blonde woman scooted her chair back, opening a drawer in her desk as she retrieved a couple papers.

Emerald eyes glimpsed upon the big title in bold on the paper on top of the packet, reading: SCHOOL TRANSFERS.

"Alright, if you want to transfer I'm not going to stand in your way," spoke Tsunade. She ushered with her hand for Sakura to sit in the cushioned chair in front of her desk. "Take a seat, then. Don't worry about attending your classes, you won't need to do so considering the fact that you are moving. However feel free to go to them if you so choose." She shuffled the papers on her desk. "Now, considering you have moved schools before, I'm sure you don't need me to explain how this works."

* * *

_((SFX: ding-dong, ding-dong)_

The school bell rang throughout the educational institution, signaling the end of second period as the students shuffled through hallways to reach their third period.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sasuke!" called out Naruto as he reached his best friend. The raven-haired male merely glanced at the blonde as acknowledgement. "Hey, have you seen Sakura? Do you know where she is?"

"Why would I know where she is, dobe?" replied the Uchiha curtly.

Slightly taken aback at the rude and cold answer, Naruto soon retained his contented composure. He simply shrugged at the question, explaining, "No need to get so mean, teme. She wasn't in English or History class so I thought you might have seen her around."

_She wasn't in class? _mentally noted the raven-haired male. Then a brief flashback occurred to him from the previous night:

"_Why aren't you with that bastard?"_ he had asked her.

"_I only stopped by to get a few things," _she had responded to him. _"I'm going back with Sai-kun as soon as I finish."_

"She's probably with that asshole ex of hers," answered Sasuke coldly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in Vegas to get her, Sakura said that the douche bag had asked her to go with him back to their old town." His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth setting in a thin line at the memory. "She said she was going to go with him."

A frown set on Naruto's face. "Why would she leave without telling me or any of our other friends?" Cerulean eyes glanced at his best friend, seeing his expression indifferent to his question. He then added, "Wouldn't she have to get some papers done here or something? She can't leave just like that, right?"

Once again, the Uchiha didn't bother to answer, instead twisting on the heel of his foot as he turned to leave.

"Oi, teme! Where are you going?" Naruto called out after him.

Continuing to walk with his back facing the blonde, the raven-haired male simply dug in his pocket before lifting a small yellow note. Squinting cerulean eyes, Naruto read that the small note was a little notice (often given during class), which read that Sasuke had to go to the office to retrieve a package left by Itachi.

* * *

"Now, once you get this paper signed by each of your teachers, return it back to me," said Tsunade to the pink-haired girl before her. "By then I will have your transcripts and you can transfer schools by the end of this week."

"Thank you," replied Sakura with a small smile etched in her features. She walked out of the office; her head tilted downwards as emerald eyes skimmed over the packet of papers she held in her hands. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth, her shoulders slightly slumping—

_((SFX: smack!!))_

The former playgirl squinted her eyes shut upon feeling herself collide with something hard and strong as she turned to her right. From the force of the impact, she found herself knocked down to the floor.

* * *

Hands tucked in his pocket, Sasuke trudged along the hallway towards the office. He heard the bell ring, signaling that classes had initiated, but he didn't care. He would enter on his own time, doubting that he would miss anything important from the first few minutes of the class—

_((SFX: smack!!))_

He felt a small body collide into his, falling over the petite girl from tripping over her legs. He noticed that she, too, was collapsing to the floor. Knowing his strong body must have been crushing the girl's tiny frame, the Uchiha pressed his palms against the ground, pushing himself off of the girl as his body hovered over hers.

Thick raven bangs hung limply on either side of his face as onyx eyes stared down at the person he had collided into. His mind soon registered that the girl below him was Sakura, instantly recognizing her from her distinct strawberry pink hair, which currently was disheveled and spread around her face against the floor. He noticed how her eyes remained closed for a few moments longer, her face twisting slightly (probably coping with the brief, sharp pain, he assumed) before fluttering open, revealing viridian irises as she peered up at the Uchiha.

The raven-haired male held his stare on the former playgirl, noting how frail and petite she looked with her bright emerald eyes filling her face, almost seeming to glow innocently as she blinked. Realization dawned on the Uchiha at the familiar situation before him—him, on top of her, in front of the principal's office. The only difference was that he was on top of her, and their mouths weren't pressed up against each other's.

Nevertheless, a smirk appeared on the pale, handsome face of the former playboy, smoothly remarking, "Well, doesn't this look familiar?"

He watched how wide sea green eyes stared up at him for a few moments, her expression shifting upon recognition hitting her. A fond smile curved Sakura's lips at the memory as Sasuke inwardly noticed how her face instantly brightened with her smile, making her look overall radiant.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" answered Sakura, her smile still etched on her face. She then pressed her palm against Sasuke's right shoulder, pushing him to the side as she rolled on top of him. Her smile widened playfully yet enticingly, adding, "I think it was like this, though."

The Uchiha chuckled huskily in return, continuing to smirk alluringly at the girl on top of him as strands of her sweet-smelling pink locks fell around his face. Then, to Sakura's surprise, the raven-haired male raised his hand, lifting an idle strand of pink hair as he tucked it behind her ear. His hand then rested idly against the side of her face as her lashes lowered at the action, finding herself leaning into his hand absentmindedly.

Upon seeing the former playgirl begin to lean closer, Sasuke played with a couple strands of her hair before removing his hand from her face altogether. Emerald eyes fluttered open, her cheeks dusted in a faint blush as she peered down at the Uchiha questioningly.

"What?" she asked in a hush whisper.

Sasuke didn't reply, instead, he turned his head to the right, silently pointing with his eyes. Sakura followed his gaze, seeing him look at the transfer papers that lay spread out and forgotten against the floor.

Realization dawned upon the girl as a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, pushing herself off of the former playboy below her. She stood up, fixing her ruffled hair and clothing before walking over to where the papers lay, bending down to pick them up. She knew she couldn't push away the uncomfortable feeling pulling at her heartstrings.

"You're still leaving," remarked the Uchiha blankly.

Sakura didn't answer, instead occupying herself with straightening the papers in her hands.

"Naruto was asking for you."

The comment peaked her interest, causing the emerald eyes to glance at the raven-haired male. She instantly noticed his sharp onyx gaze. "He was?"

"He was asking where you were. I told him what you told me, that you were leaving. He had no idea that you were." He turned his body away from her yet maintained his gaze, peering at her through his bangs from a side view. "Were you planning on just disappearing with no one noticing? With no one knowing?"

Silence met in inquiries. Sakura felt her frown deepen on her face, tilting her head down as a frame of pink hair covered her face. "No, of course not. It's just… I didn't think—"

"You haven't been doing a lot of that lately."

The pink-haired girl shot a sharp look at the Uchiha. "Sasuke…" Her tone was laced with warning.

Said male shrugged apathetically.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to stay? I'm leaving, Sasuke. That's it. I'm going back to my hometown." She was fully facing him, pausing for a moment to take a slightly shaky breath. "It'll be like I was never here. Everything will go back to the way it was, I won't be a nuisance to you. Isn't that what you want?"

"You're leaving because of me? So I won't have any problems. That's your reasoning?" He scoffed, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. "Pathetic."

"Pathetic," repeated Sakura, donning an expression as though she was debating the meaning of the word. Her voice soft, she murmured, "I guess that describes us pretty well."

The statement caused the Uchiha to shoot a sharp look at her, only to realize he was facing her back as she walked away.

* * *

_A few days later_

* * *

The bell rang throughout the school, releasing the kids from their classes to the lunch period. Reaching inside her bag, Sakura retrieved her cell phone, flipping it open as she dialed a few numbers.

"Hello?" a low voice answered.

"Sai-kun, I got my papers signed," informed the former playgirl, a small smile etching across her face.

"About time," replied the black-haired playboy. "Everyone will be glad to know you're coming home."

Sakura laughed softly, adding, "I'll be ready to leave by Saturday night." She then closed her phone, placing it back inside her bag as she walked into the cafeteria. Emerald eyes searched the room briefly before settling on whom she was looking for—Tenten, Hinata and Ino. The three were in the line, placing different foods on their trays as they bought their lunches.

"Hey, guys," Sakura greeted with a small smile after walking towards the three.

Said girls glanced simultaneously, followed by Ino instantly stating, "Oh, look what the cat dragged in." Her voice dripped with venom as she scowled.

The smile quickly vanished from the former playgirl's face. "Okay, I know you guys are mad at me, but will you at least let me explain?"

"Why? So you can tell us another lie?" Ino shot back.

Frowning slightly, Tenten put a hand on Ino's shoulder, suggesting, "Wait, Ino. Maybe we should hear her out."

With Hinata nodding in agreement, a reluctant expression marred the blonde's face before she heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Make it quick."

After paying for their lunches, the four sat at a round unoccupied table. Sakura glanced down, her thumbs fumbling with each other as the unsettling feeling of awkwardness began to seep into her. However she pushed the feeling aside, facing her friends as she began, "Look, guys, I'm sorry for lying to you. I know I should've talked to you guys about the whole issue instead of just taking off like that."

"Hmph!" Ino scoffs, turning her head away defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tenten elbowed her quickly in the side to keep her quiet, asking, "Why didn't you just talk to us?"

"I—I don't really know, I wasn't thinking straight." She sighed, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I just wanted to talk to you guys about this because I'm leaving this Saturday. I'm transferring back to Suna High."

"Your old school?" asked Hinata.

As Sakura nodded in reply, Ino asked, "So you're running back to your old boyfriend or running away from the one who broke up with you?"

The pink-haired girl donned a questioning expression, inquiring, "How did you know—?"

"Naruto told us," informed Ino. "You know, it's not every day that Sasuke tells Naruto who he's broken up with right after he does it."

Emerald eyes looked away momentarily as Hinata added, "Naruto-kun did say that Sasuke-san has been pretty quiet lately."

"Well, quieter than he usually is," contributed Tenten.

Sakura remained silent longer, seeming to contemplate their words. "The point is," Sakura eventually begins, changing the subject, "I didn't want to leave here with us not speaking to each other. I wanted to apologize at least."

Hinata, Tenten and Ino exchanged glances among each other. Then, timidly pressing her index finger tips together, Hinata spoke, "Well, I forgive you, Sakura-chan." Said girl gave a small, appreciative smile to the Hyuuga as the shy girl glanced to her left towards Tenten.

The brunette's mouth set in a thin line, remaining quiet before she relented, stating, "Well, you could have done something worse.

Sakura's smile grew, glad about the fact that had two of her good friends back. Subsequently, all three girls glanced at Ino who was stubbornly frowning, maintaining her arms crossed across her chest in a resistant manner. A firm scowl settled on the blonde's face causing Sakura to look down dejectedly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again…" Sakura heard Ino's voice say, leading the pink-haired girl to snap her head up, "…billboard brow." Emerald eyes met the sight of a cheeky grin on Ino's face, instantly returning the smile.

"It won't, Ino-pig," assures Sakura, leaning across the table to embrace her three friends. She felt her heart lighten at the fact that they weren't upset with her anymore.

"So you're leaving?" reiterated Tenten once they all released from the hug.

Instantaneously realization occurred to the former playgirl as she felt her heart sink slightly, recognizing the fact that she no longer wanted to leave. "Yeah," she responded, "on Saturday night."

"Will you come back and visit, Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata quietly.

"Of course, every chance I get!"

"You know," chirped Ino, clapping her hands together as though a great idea hit her. "We should throw you a big going away party Friday night! I _love_ parties!"

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Tenten. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tapped her chin in a thinking manner. "Well, my parents are going out of town this weekend. They're being requested by a hospital up north to demonstrate certain heart surgeries—"

"Perfect, so we'll have the party at your place!" exclaimed Ino. "We'll invite everyone who's anyone. At least you'll be leaving with a bang instead of just disappearing. Pretty genius idea, eh, forehead girl?"

"Definitely. Sounds good, Ino-pig," responded Sakura with a smile.

"Good! I'll take care of all the arrangements."

* * *

_Friday night_

* * *

Numerous neon lights flashed around while loud music blasted over massive speakers. A bowl of chips (with half of it already emptied) placed beside dip rested on the marble counter in the kitchen along with a couple boxes of pizza, one box containing only a few slices while the rest were pieces of empty cardboard.

Empty red plastic cups lay crushed and littered all over the counter, the tile floor and in various parts of Sakura's house such as the living room, mixed in the soil of a plant in a clay pot and in the bathroom. Numerous high school teenagers swayed along to the music or talked amongst each other holding their respective plastic cups filled with tequila, whiskey and various types of beers.

Sakura sagged into the cushion of her couch, all the noise around her numb to her ears as she remained deep in thought. _Wow, I'm really leaving…_ The last word in the sentence seemed to echo in her mind. She exhaled a heavy sigh, leaning her head back as jade eyes stared at the ceiling.

Ino stumbled across the room, approaching the girl with a red plastic cup in her hand. Barely even having to take a breath, Sakura smelled the poignant scent of alcohol that reeked off the tipsy blonde.

"_Aw_, what's—what's the matter, sunshine?" asked Ino. Her words slurred together as a result of her buzzed state.

Sighing once more, Sakura answered, "Nothing… I—" She halted herself as she glanced at Ino who seemed to trip and fall into the plush seat beside Sakura. The liquid content in her drink shook in her cup as she fell. Sakura shoved her friend playfully in the arm, donning a fake smile as she said, "You're such a drunk, Ino-pig."

"No… no I'm not!" mumbled the blonde as a drunken giggle erupted from her. "I can handle my alcohol, Sakura… you—you know that!"

"Of _course_ I do, Ino…" answered the pink-haired girl with a soft laugh, shaking her head side to side. She sunk deeper into the sofa, commenting, "Even if I wanted to tell you what was wrong, you wouldn't be sober enough to even talk with me about it."

"Hey, hey now…" started Ino, "if you've got an issue, get a tissue!" A loud drunken laugh sounded from her throat before she took another sip of her drink.

Feigning a laugh in response, Sakura spoke, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She glanced elsewhere, sea green irises becoming hollow as she stared off into the distance.

Despite her intoxicated state, Ino clearly saw how upset her good friend was. "Hey," she started, suggesting, "why don't you have a drink? It'll get you in a better mood!" She handed over her drink to the former playgirl. "Here, have a sip of mine. It'll help you forget what's bothering you!"

Emerald eyes peered down into the clear liquid that swirled around in the red plastic cup. Her nose wrinkled before she pushed the drink away from her. "Yeah, and wake up with a killer migraine in the morning? I'll pass. Besides, I'm a lightweight with tequila and you know that, Ino-pig."

"Oh come"—a hiccup escaped her throat—"come _on_, Sakura! Do you really want to be the only bummed boo-hoo person at—at your own party?" Ino pushed the drink further towards the pink-haired girls' face. "Don't you want to have a kickass time with all of us before you leave?"

Sakura pursed her lips, staring once again at the drink. She heaves a submissive sigh before taking the drink. "When you put it that way… guess it can't hurt, right?"

Ino beamed at her, nodding rapidly and eagerly as Sakura downed the drink in one swallow. She smacked her lips together then glanced over at a classmate of hers she knew was eyeing her constantly. Knowing he wanted to talk with her, she smiled enticingly at him before closing one eye in a wink. She made a motion with her head for him to come over, watching his grin widen instantaneously, happily obliging to her silent request as he seemed to bounce over to her despite his attempts to be "smooth."

"Get me a refill, Ino-pig. Time to get this party started!" shouted Sakura as Ino cheered with her in merriment.

_

* * *

_

_Half an hour later…_

* * *

The one boy Sakura had been flirting with multiplied to five guys crowding around her. She laughed loudly at one of the jokes one of the boys had said as she took another sip of her drink, having already drank four other cups. She danced along the blasting music as well, swinging her hips to the beats as she played with hair or clothing of each teenage boy around her.

Shikamaru, dragging along this drunken girlfriend, made his way through the crowd of boys. "We'll be leaving now, Sakura," informed the spiky-haired male, getting a firmer grip of his sagging girlfriend as she sang loudly and off-key. ("I've got a feeling… that—that tonight's gonna be a good night…!") "I'm going to take her home before she hurts herself."

"Aw, leaving so soon?" whined Sakura with a pout.

"That's—that's what I said!" shouted Ino, pounding against her boyfriend's shoulder before her punches evidently started to become weaker. She leaned her head against his shoulder, yawning. "I'm tired, Shika-kun…"

"You see my point?" asked said male with half-lidded eyes. "Let's go, loud woman."

"Sakuraaa! You better call…call me _every_ day!" shouted the blonde over the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"I will, Ino!" yelled the former playgirl in return. She laughed to herself, running a hand through her silky pink tresses. "So, anyway boys…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_((SFX: ring-ring!!))_

Reaching over to the mini dresser beside his bed, Sasuke glanced at the caller ID.

"_Dobe_, what the _hell _do you want?"

"Geez, why so cranky pretty boy? Did I interrupt your much-needed _beauty_ sleep?" The blonde cackled at his own "clever" remark, clearly drunk by the sound of his laughter.

"It's two in the fucking morning, idiot. What do you want?"

"It's not like you were sleeping, r-right? You've been going on and been even worse than your usual—usual cranky self because… because you haven't been getting good sleep!" After hearing silence, Naruto took another sip of his drink and continued, "Dude, come—come next door! Come join the party! I've been calling your cell for… for hours, dude, why don't you ever pick up your goddamn phone?"

"I don't need to listen to your drunken calls, dobe."

"They aren't drunken"—hiccup—"drunken calls, you ass!"

"Don't call me again, loser."

"HEY, WHO YOU CALLING—!"

_((SFX: click!))_

Flipping his phone closed, the Uchiha set it aside, powering it down to prevent any future calls from coming in.

_((SFX: knock-knock))_

Onyx eyes glanced to his doorway, having heard a knock just moments after his conversation with his so-called best friend. Soon the door opened, revealing the knocker to have been his mother.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," began Mikoto before a soft yawn escaped her throat. "Honey, could you do me a favor and go next door and ask them to turn the music down?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself, mother?" questioned Sasuke quietly in return.

_The last thing I want to do is go into _that_ house…_ he continued mentally.

"Because they won't listen to a mother, Sasuke-chan. Besides, I'm sure Sakura-chan wouldn't mind listening to you, you two are so close after all—"

"We were never close," shot back the Uchiha coldly.

Mikoto paused for a moment, slightly taken back at his sudden response. "Oh, I'm sorry," she stated. Knowing her son wouldn't want to talk about it (no matter how much she would push him), the raven-haired mother changed the subject. "Will you please go next door and lower the music? You'll blend in with the other teenagers so I'm sure they won't notice."

"…"

Knowing her son's lack of a response was a silent "no" to her request, charcoal eyes searched around the room before settling upon the object that was being looked for. Reaching over to the top of the dresser, Mikoto picked up Sasuke's car keys, dangling them to cause her son to glance at her.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, his voice monotonous whilst his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I'm going to keep these until you do what I'm asking," replied his mother with an ironically kind smile. "I can't sleep, Sasuke-chan."

Exhaling a frustrated sigh, the raven-haired male stood up, slugging out of the room as his mother called after him, "Thank you, darling!"

Closing the house door behind him, Sasuke walked across his lawn towards Sakura's home. As he walked towards the steps leading to her door, an instant flashback played in his mind.

* * *

_"Oi, Sakura."_

_Said girl craned her neck, glancing at him as she squared her shoulders with his by turning her body to look at him fully. She waited for him to say whatever he was going to say with a curious expression forming on her face._

_"My jacket," Sasuke murmured, answering her unasked question plainly before adding a smirk. "But you can keep it if you want it, as a souvenir from our date."_

_Sakura playfully rolled her big sea green eyes, sliding off his jacket from her smooth porcelain shoulders as she handed it out to him with her extended arm. The raven-haired male grinned at her movement, gripping the outstretched hand that was holding his coat with his own firm grasp before tugging her arm down._

_Emerald eyes blinked at the sudden jerk a couple times, her body falling towards the leering Uchiha from of his pull, their lips meeting in contact from the action._

_She felt her face instantaneously warm as her cheeks flushed from their touch. She felt her cheeks warm even more upon seeing Sasuke close his onyx eyes and lean into the kiss, pushing her back slightly as she felt herself walk up her steps, her back pressing against her door._

* * *

A growl erupted from the raven-haired male's chest, pressing a palm to his forehead. _Fuck, why am I thinking about that now…_ He pushed it to the farthest part in the back of his mind, proceeding to opening the door as he stepped inside. Instantly the loud, blasting music thumped against his eardrums.

Spotting the Uchiha, Naruto yelled out, "Ha! So you decided to come after all!"

"Not for the party, dumbass," retorts Sasuke. "I need my car keys back."

As Naruto squinted his eyes in confusion, Sakura noticed him through the crowd of boys huddling around her, calling out, "Oh, look at that, its—its Mr. Grumpy-Pants!"

"Turn down the music," ordered Sasuke.

"Why?" Sakura retorted, her tone defiant. "Everyone's having a good time, right everybody?"

The crowd cheered loudly in agreement, pumping their fists in the air. Ignoring her exclaim, Sasuke brushed passed the petite blossom-haired girl, heading towards the stereo. Grasping the volume knob, he twisted it off..

"Go home," he commanded to the crowd, scowling coldly.

The crowd groaned loudly in disappointment, however no one dared challenge the authority of the Uchiha, especially considering it was late at night and he was most likely a very grumpy, cranky Uchiha. They all assembled in a large mob, leaving the house all at once.

"Hey—hey! What are you doing!" complained Sakura, not minding how loud her voice was. "You can't—you can't just cancel the party like that!" The former playgirl walked up to the raven-haired male, pushing herself up on her tiptoes to try and meet his tall stature. Her small fists pounded against his chest, "You're such a party-killer, Sasuke-kun!"

Noting her slurred speech and flushed face, he grasped her wrist, saying brashly, "You're drunk, Sakura. Go to sleep."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

As the house looked an utter mess with various plastic cups littered all over random locations, Hinata and a very drunk Naruto remained momentarily. Naruto continued dancing although no music was currently playing, pulling an idle broom that was leaning against the wall as he danced the tango, leaning it down for a tip. He ran his finger through the bristles, commenting, "Oh, Hinata-chan, your hair is _sooo_ smooth!"

Hinata frowned, slightly worried of her boyfriend's condition as she stood awkwardly in the background. "Um, Naruto-kun…" she began softly, "I'm right here."

Naruto drops the broom, resulting in an echoing _thud_ as he exclaimed, "WHAT? Hinata, whoever I was dancing with—she means NOTHING to me!"

A sweat drop appeared in the back of Hinata's head. "Naruto-kun… you were dancing with a broom."

Freaking out even more, Naruto clutched his blonde hair. "Whaa!? Wait, wait a minute…" he mumbled incoherently to himself before saying loud enough to hear, "Is this real life?"

Hinata sighed, putting her boyfriend's arm around her shoulder as she helped him stumble out of Sakura's home. "Thank you for the party, Sakura-chan," said the Hyuuga as she walked out the door.

Once outside, Naruto's voice, faintly heard, shouted, "Hinata-chan, give me the keys, I'll drive—"

_((SFX: smack!!))_

"OW!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

"Great, everyone's gone…" Sakura groaned, slumping down against the Uchiha as she firmly clasped the fabric of his shirt. "Everything's ruined!" Suddenly the pink-haired girl burst into tears, wailing her sorrows unnecessarily loudly.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, taken aback at her sudden strong emotion. "You're crying over a party ending?"

"N-No…!" she choked out in her sobs. "I was having such a good time, now—now it's all over! It's all _your _fault!"

Ignoring her wails, Sasuke began to attempt to get Sakura's claw-like grip off of him, slightly surprised at how strong her hold was.

Realizing his tries to get her grip off of him was a sign he wanted to leave, Sakura cried, "No! No, don't leave! Please…" She clung tighter following her plea.

Sasuke inwardly sighed to himself. "You're getting emotional because of the booze, Sakura. You don't know what you're doing. Go to sleep."

Placing her cheek against his firm chest, Sakura exhaled heavily in lament. "Don't go, Sasuke-kun. Please… I want you to stay…" Pressing herself against him, she added in a whisper, "I don't want to sleep. If I close my eyes… then I have to face the fact that I'm leaving…"

Sasuke's mouth set in a thin line. "Leaving was your own choice, Sakura. No one's forcing you to go."

"But… I don't want to leave anymore…" She sighed, adding, "But you want me gone, don't you?

"…"

"You do, don't you? But I don't want to. I like it here. I want to stay."

The Uchiha scoffed, "What about your douche bag boyfriend?"

"What about him?" the pink-haired girl instantly shot back. "He'd probably be fine without me." Suddenly Sakura released her hold of Sasuke, putting a hand to her forehead as she groaned. "Ugh, my head is killing me…" she mumbled, stumbling backwards. The Uchiha instantly moved forward, getting a hold of her before she collided into a vase.

"You need to lie down," stated Sasuke, lifting her up bridal style as her head rolled against his shoulder. He walked up the stairs, entering her bedroom as he lowered her onto the cushion of her bed. Sakura sighed, leaning her head against her pillow as she turned on her side, facing his direction.

"Are you going to leave now, Sasuke-kun?"

Onyx eyes peered down at her. "There's no reason for me to stay."

"Mm, okay then…" She curled her finger, adding, "Come here." Receiving a skeptical look from the raven-haired male, Sakura continued, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Remaining still for a few moments, the raven-haired male moved beside her bed. "Closer, Sasuke-kun," ushered the former playgirl, curling her finger once more.

The Uchiha squinted his eyes slightly, moving nearer. Sakura instantly beamed at him, leaning forward as she pressed a firm, chaste kiss on his mouth. Pulling back, she flashed him another radiant smile. "Thanks for not taking advantage of me, Sasuke-kun."

Said male stared down at her, his gaze lingering for a minute before he grasped the juncture where her neck and jaw meet, pressing his mouth against hers once more. He slanted his mouth over hers as Sakura gripped his shirt, pulling him towards her as the Uchiha moved on top of the bed, placing his hands beside either side of her head as his body hovered over hers

Sakura soon pulled back, beginning to play with a few strands of his raven bangs. "Mm, my headache feels better…"

He smirked down at her. "I've heard that before."

Sakura laughed softly, feeling her heart lighten to see his playboy charm return. Continuing to play with his hair, she asked softly, "Do you want me to stay, Sasuke-kun?" He merely stared at her, his gaze seeming to grow more intense to the pink-haired girl as the seconds went by. "Just ask me to stay, Sasuke-kun and I will. I'll stay." Silence answered her, causing Sakura to purse her lips before saying, "Then again, maybe some time away would be good for us…"

"Sakura—"

"We haven't changed, Sasuke-kun. How could we let go of who we've been for years? I want to believe you can be faithful, but…"

"I never cheated on you," said the raven-haired male firmly

She smiled sadly. "I believe you. But jealousy might lead us to do some things…"

"Then we'll work on them. There's no reason we have to be apart from each other."

Sakura stared at him, giving a small smile. She reached up, running the back of her hand down the side of his face. "I guess you're right." Glancing over at her digital clock, she noted it reads _3:27 a.m._

She pushed Sasuke to her side, feeling the bed shift as his weight moved beside hers. "I'm tired, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, resting her face against his chest as she curled up beside him. Her eyelids drooped closed.

"Sleep," he murmured, wounding an arm around her. "You're going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. You reek of tequila."

Sakura laughed softly, shoving him playfully as she heard him chuckle, the low rumble from his chest vibrating against her. She quietly let out a yawn soon following as she felt her body succumbing to slumber. "You know, Sasuke-kun… I'm tired of fighting with you."

The Uchiha remained silent, staring into the darkness as he felt the petite girl breathe evenly against him, her strawberry scent filling his nose. Her statement echoes throughout his mind: _"Just ask me to stay, Sasuke-kun and I will. I'll stay." _

"Sakura."

"…Hmm?"

"Stay. With me."

Eyes remaining closed, a smile spread across Sakura's lips. "I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I'm thinking of changing this rating back to "T." I mean sure, there are some "light mature content" in the earlier chapters of this story but I'll probably just write a warning for those parts. Earlier in the story I was planning a lemon sometime in the later chapters, but lately I don't really feel like writing one. Let me know if you think I should change it back or keep it as is. Hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the delay, hopefully won't happen again since we're so close to the end!


	19. Chapter 19: Regrets

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! They always make me smile. :]

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? [SasuSaku] [Sequel to: The Dating Game]

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Regrets **

Morning rays streamed through the curtains. Sakura raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the bright light. She shut her eyes tightly before slowly opening one eye, followed by the other.

As her body awoke from slumber, she instantly felt warmth behind her and the weight of arms around her waist with one beneath her body and the other slouched against her hip. Craning her head back, the pink-haired girl instantly recognized the handsome Uchiha behind her.

Immediately her heart fluttered at the sight. She pushed herself upwards gently, making sure not to make much noise to awake the raven-haired male beside her. As soon as she sat up straight, she pressed her hand against the side of her face, squinting slightly at the headache that throbbed against her skull.

_What happened last night? _she wondered silently, glancing from her ex-boyfriend to her bedroom floor. _How much did I drink? How did Sasuke end up here? _Her stomach dropped as her eyes grew wide. _Oh my god… did we do something last night?_ However the thought instantly dismissed itself upon realizing that she was still fully clothed, and so was he, despite that he was missing a shirt.

Moments later, pieces of the night beforehand began playing in her mind. A raging party, a couple of drinks, entertaining a few guys (hopeful to take advantage of her in her drunken state, she could tell) and finally…

Emerald eyes glued themselves to the floor.

_"Just ask me to stay, Sasuke-kun, and I will. I'll stay."_

_Why did I say that? _she wondered. More portions of the memory began piecing themselves together.

_"Sakura."_

_"…Hmm?"_

_"Stay. With me."_

_Eyes remaining closed, a smile spread across her lips.__ "I will." _

Her hand cupped the side of her face. _Oh no—_

_((SFX: creak))_

Feeling her bed shift in weight, Sakura glanced over her shoulder. Instantly her eyes were met with onyx irises looking back at her.

"You're awake," he remarked, his voice husky from having just woken up.

"Yeah, I am," she answered, doubting the fact that she was masking her uncomfortable feelings due to her thoughts very well.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. I have a bit of a headache."

He chuckled briefly. "That makes sense. You were pretty wasted last night."

"I was, huh," answered the former playgirl. Willing herself to look at him, she asked, "Hey, Sasuke, last night, did we…?"

He arched an eyebrow at her question before understanding what she meant. He shook his head, followed by a smirk. "If we had, Sakura, you would definitely remember."

She laughed softly, feeling instantly relieved. _Well, his cocky charm is back, _she noted mentally. _I guess we stopped fighting. _

"If we didn't do anything, where is your shirt?" she questioned.

The raven-haired male merely shrugged in response. "It got hot during the middle of the night."

She nodded, resuming her stare on the floor. "Speaking of last night…" she began after a few silent moments. "Did I say anything… out of the ordinary?"

The Uchiha studied her face, the corner of his mouth quirking downwards slightly. "How much of last night do you remember?"

"I remember most of it, it's not totally blank…" she answered. "It's just…" she pursed her lips, unable to find the right words to explain. Emerald eyes glanced at him. "What did I say to you?"

"You don't remember what you said?"

She frowned. "Not exactly, that's why I'm asking you."

_"Just ask me to stay, Sasuke-kun, and I will. I'll stay."_

The statement echoed in Sasuke's mind. He avoided her gaze as he moved himself off her bed, bending down to scoop up his forgotten shirt that lay against the floor.

"Nothing," he answered while putting his shirt on. Pulling it down from his head, he added, "You didn't say anything to me. Just drunken ramblings."

Tilting her head to the side, her expression remained slightly confused. "You sure?" _Because that's not what I remember_, she added mentally.

"Yeah," was all the raven-haired male replied.

_She was drunk last night, _he reminded himself. _Of course she didn't mean it when she said she'd stay. She wasn't thinking straight. _Without sparing her a glance, the Uchiha began heading to the door.

"You're lying," said Sakura, stopping him just as he reached the entrance. "I said something last night."

His back continued to face her as silence filled the air. "What do you think you said?" he questioned, his voice a low rumble.

"Well, you…" she fumbled with her fingers, unsure whether or not to carry on with her statement. Pushing her doubts to the back of her mind, she continued, "You asked me to stay."

Turning his head slightly over his shoulder, he responded instantly, "And after that?"

"I'm…" viridian eyes shut tight, followed by a pained expression, "I'm not sure."

"You don't remember," he said flatly.

"…I… it felt like a dream." _There's no way that could have happened—_

"But it wasn't," he answered abruptly, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" questioned the pink-haired girl with a puzzled look on her face.

"You told me you would stay. Do you still mean it?" said Sasuke.

Sakura remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. Receiving her silence as a "no," the Uchiha turned to leave.

"Wait!" the former playgirl called out to him. The raven-haired male stopped in his steps, his back facing her. "I do want to stay," began Sakura, "just… not with you."

He turned and looked at her upon hearing the end of her statement. "Why?" he asked simply.

She sighed. "Everything is just too… complicated when I'm with you."

His face grew more serious. "How?"

"Because you always—!" began Sakura before she settled herself, closing her mouth and glancing down, unable to finish her sentence.

Noting how she had stopped herself, onyx eyes lowered to the ground. "I see." Sakura looked at him. "You don't have to be with me. Just stay."

Once again, the blossom-haired girl sighed. "I can't," she answered. "Sai is waiting for me."

"Forget Sai."

"I can't just do that. Not after everything's he's done for me."

"You don't owe him anything."

"I know that, Sasuke. But it's too late now. I've already sent in my papers to switch. I'm leaving today."

"Your mind's completely made up?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Fine. Leave. I can't stop you."

A frown marred her face as he turned his back on her once again, not faltering for a moment as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura walked towards Sai's private jet, dragging her Louis Vuitton suitcase behind her. Emerald eyes glanced up the steps of the descended staircase to the black-haired boy standing at the top. She saw his expression twist into a smirk upon seeing her.

"Glad you could make it," he spoke, his voice velvety smooth.

She flashed him a fake smile. "I'm glad I'm here too."

He noticed her expression lacked genuine happiness. However he decided it wasn't the proper time to delve into why that was and instead asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and entered the private plane. Flight attendants stowed her suitcase as the pink-haired girl sat down, almost sinking into the soft cushion of her seat.

"Please buckle your seatbelts as we are getting ready for take off," announced the pilot via the intercom. "We expect to arrive in Sangakure in 45 minutes, an hour at most. Enjoy your flight."

Sakura rested her elbow against the armrest, leaning her face into the palm of her hand. The flight seemed like a blur to her. Sea green eyes peered out the window, however her mind was elsewhere as she sat in a daze.

The stewardess's questions ("Would you like a warm towel? Something to drink?") were muffled in her ears. In her trance-like state she did not respond to any questions, not noticing Sai noting her difference.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to flinch visibly, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Feeling her physically cringe from being touched, Sai retracted his hand. "It's okay," he told her, his voice low. "We're here."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Word got out that you were coming so expect some people to greet you when we get off the plane."

"Really?" asked Sakura. "How many people?"

Reaching the exit, the former playgirl walked out. Jade eyes grew wide at the sea of people.

"Just the whole school."

* * *

"So Sakura-chan is really leaving?" Naruto asked, sighing in unhappiness. "Aww, I'm going to miss her! Who else am I going to talk to when I want to do something nice for Hinata-chan?"

The silver convertible zoomed down the long, open narrow road. One hand rested coolly on the steering wheel as Sasuke leaned back, arm hanging over the passenger seat where Naruto sat. The blonde leaned back into the fine leather seats, arms bent back behind his head as the wind blew wildly through their hair.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke replied. "She made her choice."

"Oh don't act so heartless, teme. I know you're missing her already!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you wanted her to stay? A lot more than me, Hinata-chan, Ino and everyone else combined?"

"…"

"Well, maybe you didn't say it that way, but—"

"She said no."

Naruto glanced at his raven-haired best friend. "What?"

"She didn't want to stay. Not for me."

Naruto nodded, frowning slightly. He felt the car gradually slow for the sole intersection on the long, winding road. Glancing over towards the driver's side, he noticed another convertible. The thick red color gleamed in the sunlight as a blonde and brunette sat in the car, immediately eyeing the handsome Uchiha driving beside them.

"Damn, teme, look!" whispered Naruto. "Those are some damn hot foxes!"

The Uchiha scoffed. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Of course! I love Hinata-chan! I'm not pointing them out for me, I'm saying for you!" Sasuke glanced over at the girls. "Look, Sasuke! They totally want you!" Nudging his friend with his elbow, a wide, foxy grin spread on the blonde's face. "Go get 'em, teme!"

The sound of the engine revving filled Naruto's ears as the car moved forward once again.

"Eh? Teme, why didn't you go over and do your usual one and done thing?"

"The intersection was clear."

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN! Oh my gosh, do you remember me?" a brunette with wavy pigtails screeched.

"Asami-chan, of course I do!" answered back Sakura, returning the hug that the brunette had crushed her tightly in.

"Sakura-chan, looking good as always," said a blonde with spiky hair.

"Thank you Honda-kun," answered the girl with a smile. "It's nice to see you too."

"Sakura-chan! How do you always keep your hair so perfect?" asked a girl with short dark hair.

"What are you talking about, Yumi-chan? Your hair is always perfect!" Her smile, permanently on her face, grew wider. Escaping from the crowd for a moment, she quickly spotted Sai and tugged on his sleeve. "You could have gave me a little warning!" she said loudly in his ear.

"Then it wouldn't have been as fun to see your reaction," teased the black-haired male.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! SAKURA!" the crowd chanted.

"Go back and entertain your fans," Sai said.

"What? But I just want to go—" began Sakura before she felt a shove pushing her towards the mass of people.

* * *

_Later that day…_

_

* * *

_

A heavy sigh escaped the pink-haired girl's throat as she dropped the bags she was carrying in an open room Sai had arranged for her. The room was wide with a desk and a lamp in the corner, a wood bookshelf, a queen size bed, a bathroom and a walk-in closet.

Descending down the stairs, Sakura fixed herself a cup of hot cocoa. She blew the steam away as she headed into the living room, sitting gracefully down on a red sofa. She let the warm chocolate scent fill her nose before she took a sip of her drink, leaning back and closing her eyes as she let herself sink into the cushion.

"Enjoying yourself, Sakura?"

Upon hearing her name, said girl opened one of her viridian eyes, seeing Sai leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his toned chest. "Yes," she answered him with a small smile.

"Completely?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You seem different, Sakura."

Opening both of her eyes, the pink-haired girl sat straight against the sofa. "Probably because I'm finally away from all the stress and enjoying myself." He remained silent. The girl tilted her head, her expression confused. "What are you talking about, Sai?"

"You're not completely happy."

"What are you talking about? Of course I am—"

"You miss him, don't you?"

Immediately Sakura froze for a moment. Then, flustered, she replied, "What—what are you talking about? I certainly don't!"

"You can't lie to me, Sakura. I can tell when you are, you know that."

A frown marred the pretty girl's face. "But I'm not lying. Really, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not. You love him."

"I—what are you talking about?" Her eyes fixated on the floor. She felt a shift in the weight on the couch as Sai moved himself beside her.

She glanced at him, noticing how he was moving himself closer. She felt the cup of cocoa being taken from her hand as he placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"What—what are you doing?" Sakura asked, stumbling out the words. She felt herself blushing as Sai placed a hand on her cheek.

His obsidian eyes stared at her, dark and intense. Sakura felt her heart racing and as he drew closer, she shut her eyes tight, scrunching her face.

Suddenly he moved away, placing himself at a distance from her.

The former playgirl placed a hand over her heart, taking a breath to calm herself. "What—what was that?"

"You don't look at me the same anymore," Sai told her. "When we were together and I would do that, I always saw a light in your eyes. I didn't see that light." Sakura, speechless, merely gaped back at the playboy. "You don't love me anymore because you're in love with someone else.

"Don't think I didn't notice the similarities between he and I, Sakura. At first I thought he was just a replacement of me until I wanted you back. Now I see he was much more than that to you." Moving towards the closet, he took out a leather Armani jacket. "You know what I'm saying makes sense. I can see it on your face. Think about your choice. I'm going out."

Sakura lifted her gaze from the floor, looking at Sai. "Where are you going?" she asked, her voice soft.

"I have to take care of some business," he answered concisely, opening the door and leaving the house.

Once outside, he stepped into his Mercedes. "Drive around for a bit, I have to make a call," he told his driver before taking his phone out of his inside pocket. After dialing several numbers, he held the mobile up to his ear.

"Hello?" a low voice asked.

"Uchiha," Sai greeted simply.

"How did you get my number asshole?" asked the raven-haired male, sneering.

"That's not important. What is important is Sakura's happiness."

Sasuke's fist clenched, his knuckles turning paper white. "Don't talk about her to me you motherfu—"

"Calm yourself, Uchiha. I didn't call you to gloat."

"Then what do you want?"

"She refuses to admit it, but I know she is in love with you."

"…"

"As you are with her."

"You don't know anything about me," Sasuke shot back.

"That's true. And I don't care to. But I do know that you love her."

"…"

"I see how you look at her. You look at her the same way I do."

"…It doesn't make a difference. She left to be with you."

"No. She left because she didn't want her heart to ache anymore because of you."

"…"

"Look, Uchiha. I want her to be happy. Even if she has to be with a dickless person like you."

* * *

_Two days later…_

_

* * *

_

The bell rang in Suna High as high school students flooded the halls, heading towards their next class.

Sakura walked towards her next class as everyone's greetings filled her ears.

"Hi Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

"Sakura, _heeey_!"

_Wow, it's like I never even left, _thought the former playgirl as she smiled and waved back to everyone calling out to her. She looked down the hallway, instantly noticing a boy with distinctly dark raven hair. He was taking books out of his messenger bag as he sorted them away in his locker.

Emerald eyes widened slightly as the boy closed his locker, turned and looked at her. Instantly familiar onyx eyes greeted her sight as a well-known smirk followed suit.

"…Sasuke-kun?" she wondered aloud, blinking her long eyelashes.

As he approached her, Sasuke's features soon vanished, leaving behind a boy with dark hair, gray eyes and a boyish grin.

"Sasuke?" he asked, "Who's that? It's me, Ryu, remember?"

Sakura shook her head, ridding her dazed expression as she flashed the boy an apologetic smile. "Oh, sorry about that. I got you confused with someone else."

"Oh, it's okay," he replied, his face flushing as he bent an arm behind his head, scratching his hair as he glanced at the floor, fidgeting slightly. "Hey, Sakura, I was wondering… if you're not doing anything tonight—"

When the boy looked up, Sakura was no longer in front of him. Surprised, he whipped around, watching her back as she continued walking down the hallway. She seemed to be in a daze, no longer answering the many students that were yelling hellos to her.

As the school day finished, Sakura found herself heading back to Sai's place instantly. Seeing he wasn't home, she waited on the sofa, waiting for him to come home.

_((SFX: creak))_

Upon hearing the door open, the pink-haired girl almost jumped out of her seat. "Sai! Where have you been this whole day? I tried to find you at school but you weren't there." Before he could answer, Sakura continued, "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I need to talk to you—" She stopped herself when she saw a blonde trailing behind the playboy. "Oh," she began. "Hi there. I didn't know you were bringing company."

"I was," he answered her. Then he glanced at the blonde. "Leave."

The blonde pouted, sticking out her chest as she ran her fingers through Sai's sleek black hair. "Aw, but _baby_—"

"Leave. Now," he repeated, nudging his head towards the door. The girl dragged her feet out the door. Once gone, Sai turned his attention back to Sakura. "Now, what were you saying?"

Sakura laughed at his method of getting the blonde to leave before resuming her somber expression. "I was just going to tell you that you're right."

"About what?"

"About how I'm not completely happy."

"Because…" Sai began, egging her on to admit why she was unhappy.

Sakura sighed, knowing what Sai was trying to do. She played with strands of her hair, avoiding his gaze by fixing her emerald eyes on the floor. "Because…" she started, heaving another sigh, "because Sasuke isn't here."

"So you finally realize why."

She shifted her gaze to the black-haired playboy. "Yes, but it's not that simple. I'm still hurt over what he did and I'm not sure if I should go back and be with him."

"Then what is your other option? Stay here and remain unhappy?" Silence met his question, thus Sai continued. "Sakura, I know how dickless Uchiha hurt you. But staying here with me isn't going to make you completely happy." Then he put his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's your choice. But know that whatever decision you make, I only want you to be happy."

Sakura felt her heart sink at his comment.

_**Ironic how the one guy who genuinely cares for your wellbeing—**_

—_isn't the one I really want, _thought Sakura.

"Sai-kun, I really appreciate everything you've done for me," said the pink-haired girl. "I think I need to go talk to Sasuke though. I have to figure things out with him before I can get over him."

He nodded. "If that's what you want, I'll make the arrangements."

A kind, genuine smile graced Sakura's features. She walked over to her former boyfriend, wounding her arms around his neck as she hugged him. "Thank you for understanding, Sai-kun."

Said male patted her back. "Go pack your bags. I'll have a flight arranged for you within the hour."

* * *

**Author's Note:** All right friends, I'm ready to get all the tomatoes I deserve for updating so late. Worst yet I delivered a short chapter (well, I think it's short.) Rest assured the next update should not take this long since I already have the ending written out (well, most of it anyway. Like 90%.)

Yes, friends, expect some closure next chapter. See, I could have gave you a long chapter (like 20 pages long) but then I thought the ending would seem really sudden and abrupt. And I didn't think this chapter would feel like an ending chapter anyway.

So I'm uploading 14 pages here and then uploading however many pages next chapter (I know so far I have 8 pages written), so that way it'll balance out and it won't feel like, "Whoa, an ending already?" when you read it. That makes sense, right?

Anyway, once again I apologize for the delay, and the next chapter should be up within a couple months (I hope, though I'm pretty sure.) Thanks for waiting reviewers, I appreciate you all! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! (Remember: Reviews = Motivation for updates!)


	20. Chapter 20: Seal of Trust

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**The Seal of Trust**

Summary: Playboy Uchiha Sasuke and Playgirl Haruno Sakura are finally a couple. Everything's great with them, but after being a playboy and playgirl for so long, can they give it up so easily? [SasuSaku] [Sequel to: The Dating Game]

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Seal of Trust**

Walking through the garage door, Naruto swung a small duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Here's your crap, teme!" said the blonde as he chucked the sack over to Sasuke, which the Uchiha caught with ease. The raven-haired male then unlocked the trunk to his Mercedes before dropping it in, unzipping it as he added a few more items.

As Naruto watched him pack his belongings, a memory flashed in his mind.

* * *

_Two days ago…_

* * *

_The doorknob slowly twisted before the door opened, a baffled Naruto walking through the entryway._

"_Oi, teme, I'm here now. What'd you call me over for?" asked Naruto. _

Teme never calls me over… _thought the blonde in his head. _And no one's home… Oh _shit_, is he going to kill me? But what'd I do? There's no witnesses around—!

_Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a flying object heading towards him. Catching it with one hand, he noticed it was Sasuke's cell phone. Already flipped open, Naruto glanced down, noticing the number on the screen._

"_Who's number is this?" he asked, looking at his raven-haired best friend._

"_Guess." _

_Noting the Uchiha's low, murderous tone, one name instantly clicked in Naruto's mind. "Sai? He called you? What about?"_

"_Who do you think?" _

_Naruto closed the phone, tossing it back over to Sasuke. "No need to get all pissy at me, teme. He called you about Sakura-chan, ne? What did he say?"_

_Sasuke, sitting hunched over the corner of his bed, had his elbows on his knees with his fingers laced together in front of his mouth. "She's… annoying." _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He said Sakura-chan's annoying?"_

"_No, idiot. She's annoying."_

_The blonde folded his arms across his chest. "Annoying because she got under your skin, huh?" _

_Dark onyx eyes glanced at Naruto, his gaze sharp. "That's not why."_

"_Come on, teme. It's me you're talking to. I know you better than anyone else." Pulling out a chair from Sasuke's desk, Naruto took a seat. "I know you care for her."_

"…"

"_What did Sai say when he called you?" _

"…"

"_Answer, teme. I know you didn't call me over for nothing."_

"…_He said she's not happy." _

"_So what are you going to do? Just sit here and sulk?" He received a glare in response. Brushing it aside, Naruto continued, __"Talk to her, teme. You'll regret it if you don't."_

_The Uchiha stayed still for a moment before getting up. His movement resulted in a squeak sounding from the mattress as he walked across the room. Opening his door, he glanced at Naruto._

"_You can leave now, dobe." _

* * *

A wide, foxy grin filled Naruto's face following the memory. Noticing this, onyx eyes glanced from his bag to his friend before returning to his back.

"What the hell are you grinning about, idiot?"

He bent both his arms behind his head, leaning back slightly. "Admit it, teme. You're listening to my advice." Receiving silence as his answer, cerulean eyes closed as Naruto snickered, taking a sidestep to face down the driveway. Hearing the screeching brakes of a car stopping, his eyes opened once more. They widened when they saw who exited the vehicle.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"That's not funny, dobe—" said Sasuke with a scowl fixed on his face before he noticed his friend sprint forward. Still hunched over from placing items in his bag, he looked over his shoulder, watching Naruto crush the former playgirl in a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan! You're here! I thought you left us _forever_!" cried Naruto as he swung her left to right.

"Nice to see you again too, Naruto," choked out Sakura as she gasped for air.

Eventually his embrace loosened as Sakura felt her feet hit the floor once more. She caught her breath before looking towards Sasuke. She watched the Uchiha straighten his posture before turning and facing her.

Feeling the intensity of his stare on her, Sakura felt her heart flutter. They both stared at each other as silence filled the air.

Naruto looked back and forth between the door, feeling the tension in the air. He cleared his voice before saying, "Erm, well, look at the time! I really have to go do something that takes me far away from here!" And with that, Naruto pulled out the keys to his Jaguar and headed towards his car, giving Sasuke a final wink before settling into the driver's seat and leaving.

The tires screeched as the car flew down the street, creating a soft breeze of wind following the burnt rubber on the gravel.

Sakura watched the car before turning back and looking at Sasuke, only to see he had his back to her and was walking down the neighborhood.

"Sasuke, wait!" the pink-haired girl called out, following after him. Soon she noticed him come to a stop at a park with a simple, wide open field. Sea green eyes blinked, feeling the familiarity of the place. Then, a remembrance hit her mind.

* * *

_Stepping off the motorcycle, Sakura ran a hand through the silky strands of her pink hair. "Well, thank for the da—" She stopped, glancing down at her wrist as she felt his hand tug on it lightly. _

"_Let's go for a walk," interrupted the Uchiha, knowing what she was going to say. _

_Initially hesitant, she pushed her resistance to the back of her mind. She gave him a small, genuine smile. "Sure, sure." _

_She let him lead her into __a nearby park a few blocks away with a nice open field, the darkness of night earning a chilling cool breeze as crickets chirped, the moonlight beams lighting over the verdant grass. A couple of wooden benches were seen near the tall trees._

_"Admit it."_

_Sasuke spoke abruptly as he halted his even steps, turning his broad shoulders to square up with the blossom-haired girl as he gazed at her with an amused expression on his face._

_Sakura looked back at him with confusion at his brusque action. "Admit what?"_

_Sasuke smirked, "That you had a good time with me on our date."_

* * *

_This is where… _she thought, so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the Uchiha turn and face her.

"Sakura," he started, drawing the girl out of her thoughts. "Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. I don't want any other guy touching you. I don't want any other guy talking to you. I don't want any other guy looking at you."

Emerald eyes widened at his statements. "Sasuke—"

"You are mine and mine _only_. I'm the _only_ one who can look at you. I'm the _only_ one who can touch you and think about you. Understand?"

She continued staring at him before a dazzling smile filled her face. Leaning up on her tiptoes, the pink-haired girl pressed her lips against his, running a hand through his hair before pulling away.

"You know, I'm starting to like you being all possessive, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, putting her chin on his chest as she peered up at him with a glow in her emerald eyes.

The Uchiha smirked at her. "Of course you would. I'm irresistible."

She laughed at his statement. "You always had a way with words, Sasuke-kun."

His smirk remained on his handsome face before his expression became serious once again. "Come back then. Be with me."

The smile dropped from her face as emerald eyes locked with his intense gaze. She took a small step backwards.

"No," she answered.

Upon hearing her answer, Sasuke frowned. "Why not?" he asked, his voice dropping low.

"Sasuke-kun, I believe you. But I think my staying in Suna will be good for us. I'm not ready to all of a sudden trust you again, and I think this time apart will help me trust you again." Seeing him scowl at the idea, she maintained beaming at him as she swished his bangs out of his eyes. "Besides," she added, "I want to see if you can stray from temptation when I'm not around. How do I know you're not going to go to some easy girl who will screw anything that moves?"

"Sakura," he started, his voice a low rumble, "if that's all I wanted I would have left a long time ago."

She merely continued smiling at him in response. "Still, I'm not coming back so soon."

"Hasn't this time apart been long enough?"

"A little time longer won't kill you, Sasuke-kun!" she teased, playing with the front of his shirt.

"No."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want other boys near you without me there," he stated bluntly, crossing his arms across his chest.

She laughed. "Sasuke-kun, I have every guy in that school wrapped around my little finger." She wiggled her forefinger for added emphasis.

Sasuke scowled, grabbing her hand and putting it down. "I don't want those assholes thinking about what you could do with your little finger."

Sakura scoffed at his assertion, pulling her hand out of his grip. "Sasuke-kun, I can handle myself. If you don't trust me—"

"It's not you I don't trust," Sasuke interrupted her. "It's the idiots who can't control their hormones."

"I'm not _that_ tempting—"

"Yes," he responded immediately, "you are."

Sakura smiled at the compliment, leaning close to his face and pressing her body against his. "Is that so?" she asked softly, watching his eyes move from her eyes to her lips to her body.

"Sakura…" he growled. Feeling the rumble in his strong chest against her hand sent electrical chills down her spine. Pressing her lips against his, she gave the Uchiha a firm yet chaste kiss.

"Fine," she said when she pulled back, "but trust that I can take care of myself."

Sasuke frowned, wounding an arm around her to draw her back to him. "I don't like it."

"It's only a couple months, Sasuke-kun." She ran her hand down his chest, batting her lashes and giving him a seductive smile. "I promise I'll make up for lost time."

He smirked at her. "Don't think I won't hold you up to that, Haruno."

Sakura laughed as he bent down and kissed her once more.

"But," Sasuke added, "you wouldn't have to make that promise if you stayed here." Running his thumb across her bottom lip, he added, "I know a couple tricks that would make you want to stay."

Heat flooded her cheeks as she blushed, biting her lip at the sound of his husky voice. _Damn hormones_, she thought before taking a breath and clearing her thoughts.

"If you love me, you'll do it!" she replied to his offer.

"…"

"You love me, don't you?" asked the pink-haired girl. "Aw, come on," she cooed, giving him a playful smile. "Say it, say it!"

"Sakura…"

"Come on, you can do it! I need to go soon, Sasuke-kun! I told Sai I would call him in a couple minutes." Her eyes twinkled humorously as she tugged on his shirt.

"Would I do all this if I didn't? Annoying woman," the Uchiha muttered, whisking his head away from her.

Sakura laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Close enough! At least I was able to get _that_ out of a big bad Uchiha." She giggled and ruffled his hair. She turned and a skipped a couple times away from him before turning to face him once again. "I'll see you in a couple months, okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Her grin widened when his eyebrows furrowed in response.

* * *

_A couple months later…_

* * *

All the Konoha High students gathered around the courtyard, dressed in blue caps and gowns. A plethora of students assembled together, talking with their friends and taking multiple photos.

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Lee stood together as the group talked amongst themselves.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Said male turned his neck over his shoulder, watching Sakura walking towards him donned in a navy blue cap and gown as well.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted as soon as she caught up to the raven-haired male. Once she approached him, Sakura wound her arms around the Uchiha's neck and pouted. "You looked like something was bothering you the whole ceremony."

Onyx eyes blinked. "You were late," he stated briefly, his voice flat.

"_Almost_ late," Sakura corrected. "I still got in!" Watching him turn his head away from her, she leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the check. "Don't be childish, Sasuke-kun! I was still able to graduate with you guys!"

"Speaking of which, can you believe we're graduated now?" asked Ino, sky blue eyes widening at the thought. "I mean… we're _old_!"

"College parties here we come! HELL YEAH—!" shouted Naruto before Hinata elbowed him in the stomach. "Erm, I mean, hitting the books with Hinata… and then PARTYING! HELL YEAH!"

Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's antics as he put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her to him for a side-hug.

Meanwhile, anime-style tears flowed freely from Rock Lee's cheeks. "I simply cannot believe our youthful days of youth are coming to an un-youthful end!" he wailed.

Tenten patted her friend on the shoulder in a soothing manner. "Don't worry, we'll all keep in touch!" she reassured him as Neji nodded beside her. She then glanced at her watch briefly, raising her arm to her line of sight. "In the meantime, guys, our graduation party starts in an hour."

"An hour?" screeched Ino. "That's hardly enough time to get a decent _outfit_! Shika-kun, we have to hurry home! NOW!"

She dragged Shikamaru as he allowed himself to be pulled by her. He simply waved a brief salute as a goodbye as soon the couple disappeared out of sight.

"Neji-kun and I need to get going too," said Tenten. "We'll see you guys at the party tonight, okay?"

"We're going to go too," said Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura. "Apparently I can't wear my toga to the party tonight because Hina-chan won't let me…" he added, his face dismayed as his shoulders slumped.

"Naruto-kun, it's not proper attire," said his girlfriend. The sound of her voice seemed to revive her dismayed boyfriend as he chortled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Hina-chan, I believe you because Hina-chan knows best!" he grinned foxily as Hinata blushed, and seeing her cheeks color caused his grin to spread wider. He then turned to the Uchiha and Sakura. "Okay, I'll see you guys later then!"

With that, both Naruto and Hinata took their leave.

"Come with me, Sasuke-kun," began Sakura as she turned to face the raven-haired male. She grabbed his hand, beginning to lead him elsewhere, away from the crowd. Eventually they stopped at a nearby trail, where soft grass coated the ground and tall trees with thick trunks surrounded them.

Once under the shade of a thick willow tree, Sakura turned and faced Sasuke.

"So, we're alone now," she started, emerald eyes lifting up to meet with dark onyx ones, "which means I can ask, were you a good boy?"

"Depends on your definition of 'good'," replied the Uchiha. Watching his girlfriend's eyebrows furrow, he smirked, wounding an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "What do you think, Sakura?"

She glanced down for a moment, taking her and walking her fingers up his chest. "Well, there are plenty of girls at Konoha High. I wouldn't blame you if you slipped, even for a moment—"

"None of them interest me like you do," he answered, watching her look at him and grace him with her smile.

"You sure about that? Because Naruto called me and—"

"Whatever that jackass told you is a lie, and I will kick his ass so hard—"

Sakura's laughter interrupted his statement. "Calm down, Sasuke-kun. I was kidding, I just wanted to test you."

He scowled. "You know I don't like being tested, Sakura. And I could be asking you the same questions."

Said girl nodded. "True, but girls can control their hormones much easier than boys. We don't think about sex every seven seconds."

"You should be thankful you're in my thoughts every seven seconds," retorted Sasuke, smirking when Sakura shoved him in the arm.

She then moved to sit on the soft verdant grass below her. When Sasuke followed suit, she rested her head against his broad shoulders.

"It's kind of amazing, though," she spoke softly.

Sasuke nodded, "Sex is, yeah. We should try it." He chuckled as he watched her roll her eyes and punch him in the arm.

"Not that, you idiot," she retorted with a small smile on her face. "I'm talking about everything we've been through and how we overcame it, especially considering this is the longest relationship we've both ever been in." Sakura lifted her head from Sasuke's shoulders, adjusting herself to sit in front of him. "Not bad for a first run, right Sasuke-kun?"

Said male nodded, mumbling a simple, "Aa."

A soft breeze rolled by and Sakura watched as Sasuke closed his eyes, the wind lightly whisking his hair aside. Placing her hands against the ground, Sakura leaned forward, pressing her lips against Sasuke's. She felt the Uchiha tense at first before relaxing, feeling his hand rise and hold the back of her head as he slanted his mouth against hers.

After a few moments Sakura pulled away, giving the former playboy a smile that instantly brightened her pretty face.

"That's it, by the way," she began.

"What's it?" asked Sasuke, arching a brow.

"That kiss. That's my seal of trust. I trust you now. Do you trust me?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, the Uchiha muttered, "I always did." He reopened them to find Sakura smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling her to sit in his lap.

"But you know…" he added, his voice a low murmur.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, her expression puzzled. "What?"

"You promised that we would make up the time we were apart."

Her mouth fell open as she gaped. "I said that months ago. How do you still remember that?"

The Uchiha smirked in return. "How else do you think I got through the last few months without seeing you?" He grip on her waist tightened as he leaned forward and pressed light kisses against her neck. "Without touching you…" he whispered, causing tingling sensations to go down Sakura's back.

She laughed, clutching his raven hair as she said, "Fine, you're right. I did promise—"

She squeaked when Sasuke hungrily kissed her, pushing her down against the soft grass.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

As she prepared to go out with Sasuke for the night, Sakura stood by her mirror, fixing her hair and applying light make-up. Sasuke waited patiently on her bed, hunched forward as his elbow rested against his knee.

Sakura hummed softly as she fished out a pair of earrings, leaning towards the mirror to put them on.

"Sasuke-kun, you've been really quiet today. What are you thinking about?" she asked as she glanced at him through the mirror.

The former playboy glanced at her briefly before darting his eyes to a corner. She could see he was searching for words. After a few moments he spoke.

"If you were with so many guys, how come you never…" His voice faded towards the end of the statement.

"Slept with them?" Sakura filled in, turning to look over her shoulder at Sasuke who nodded tentatively. Turning forward once again, she resumed fixing her appearance in the mirror. "Well, with other girls, they feel they have to give you sex. With me, I manage to get boys to fall in love with me without doing any physical favors."

"You're that confident that your technique works, huh?" he retorted with an arched brow.

She laughed softly and turned to face him, beaming at him as she winked. "Well, I got you, didn't I?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: **…I thought this day would never come. But it finally has. So I started Seal of Trust in February 27th, 2007 and am now finishing it on Sunday, August 21st, 2011 at 1:53 AM.

It's kind of funny to think I've been working on it the last four years. But then again most of those were months long intervals between chapters. I finally got it done though :D

Thanks everybody, each and every single reader and reviewer, for sticking with me through the story! I mean, four years, that's a long time. Our journey has sadly come to an end. :(

But not to fear! I have other writing projects I want to get done. I have a Naruto & Hinata story in the works and I want to branch out to other animes/games like Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy X, etc. Hopefully I could get those out soon!

I really hope you liked the ending. Sorry if it wasn't a climactic ending, but I did my best :P Review letting me know what you think! (For the final time, how depressing, or maybe that's just me. :P)


End file.
